Enter The Beyblade World
by alanacrystal
Summary: Two endangered worlds. A legend is uncovered and Sacred Bit Beasts are threatened. A devoted Beyblader discovers her destiny in another universe. Can she and the G-revolutions stop this evil before it's too late? KaiOC, TyHil, RayMariah, MaxOC.
1. Between Worlds

**Enter The Beyblade World**

"Dranzer - Blazing Gig!" The dark blue blade suddenly span faster and faster, its Engine Gear kicking in. It slammed into the other Beyblade fiercely over and over until with one final strike, it hurled its opponent from the Beystadium. "I win again," I laughed, scooping up my Dranzer G Beyblade. "That's the sixth time in a row."

"Alright, you win!" James surrendered grudgingly. He straightened his glasses, before retrieving his fallen Dragoon G Beyblade. The brown-haired boy's eyes were bright with excitement like mine from the battle. I packed up the portable stadium we had been using, folding it up and putting it in my denim drawstring bag. James' cousin and friend, Ryan, who had watched the battle, gave me the thumbs-up.

"That was cool, Alana," he smiled. "You'll be a valuable member of the team. Only problem is, we _still _can't come up with a good name." He sighed sheepishly. James nodded, looking frustrated. It looked like they hadn't thought of a team name yet - I had tried to help, but none of my ides had seemed to be ideal for us. It was very annoying. _I guess we'll just have to be patient_, I thought. _Maybe it'll come to us later on. _

As we walked out of the park, I found myself wishing like I had on more than one occasion that there was a universe, a _real _world in which Beyblading really came to life. _But Aoki Takao created Beyblade, _a voice objected in my head. _He's the one who drew the manga that spawned the TV series. Surely it's just all from his imagination? _

_No, _I argued. _That's not true because I can sense what my blade's going to do next in battle and use its Special Attack - which means Bit Beasts exist. They don't appear but it doesn't mean they're not there! _

I was a friendly fourteen-year-old girl in Year Nine. Often ridiculed for my hobby of drawing anime, passion for Beyblading and generally for who I was, I didn't have many friends because most people wanted to bully me than get to know me. So I was alone.

These things flashed through my mind as I sat at my desk in my bedroom, doing homework half an hour after arriving home from the park. _They'll never stop making fun of me_, I thought glumly.

Sometimes I tried to be calm and take in my stride. It never worked. I always ended up trying to fight back - something which I failed miserably at, for the remarks directed at me would get more cutting and abusive.

This was the main reason why I believed that there had to be a Beyblade universe, a world in which I would be welcomed, not shut out.

I put my pen down. I just couldn't do any more homework without thinking about the terrible teenagers at school. Beyblading would take my mind off it, I decided, setting up the Beystadium and getting ready to launch my Dranzer G blade. "LET IT RIP!" I cried, releasing Dranzer, putting all the sorrow and pain I felt from the bullying into that one launch.

The moment it landed in the arena, a blinding energy filled my bedroom. I couldn't see, feel or hear anything else, just the dazzling blaze of strange light. All of a sudden, there was the sickening feeling of falling before I landed on my bottom with a dull thud. The light vanished.

I looked down at the Beystadium…to find that there was no Beystadium at all, but grass. Dranzer span where it should have been. Although, looking closely at it, it was a deep purple colour - and the decals were different! _Hey, wait a minute_, I thought, picking the blade up. _The Bit Chip's different too! What's going on here? _

_Goldflame_, the decals read. The Bit Chip, which had a golden phoenix in red armour, seemed to shine with a mystical energy as I looked at it. There was another thing that surprised me too. My hands were no longer bare but were covered with fingerless purple gloves…just like the gloves Beybladers wore. _It…It can't be_, I breathed silently, wordlessly feeling my waist which now sported a light blue skirt. Sure enough, belted around my waist, was a holster-style pocket in which a launcher - new and unique - was held. The ripcord was stowed away in the pocket of my skirt and a secret one on the inside of the red jacket I was wearing would contain my very own Beyblade - Goldflame.

I stood up to gaze at my reflection in the water of a rushing river nearby in wonder. Everything seemed more vivid. I was definitely not at home anymore, let alone in Britain.

Kids and teenagers alike were Beyblading all around me. Heart beating fast with excitement, I quickly slipped Goldflame into my coat's inside pocket. I wanted to leap for joy. This really was the world I had wanted to see for so long now.

My red trainers, like the clothes I wore, were blissfully comfortable as I walked down the path. Stones crunched and grated beneath my feet. I looked around, the sights I saw never ceasing to amaze me. This universe was similar yet different at the same time to the one I lived in. It was a place of such wonder and beauty; adventure and danger. A place where Beyblading was not just a game but a sport that came alive.

So lost in the splendour of the surroundings, I was hardly aware of someone walking toward me. I did not realize until it was too late and I had accidentally bumped into them.

We both picked ourselves up, dusting ourselves off. "Uh…sorry," I mumbled. Clearing my throat in embarrassment, I looked at the person sheepishly to gaze at...Kai.

He returned my gaze steadily, seeming to penetrate my very soul with those serious violet eyes. My heart pounded so fast I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe. The heat rose to my cheeks and I flushed bright scarlet.

Here was my favourite Beyblader, in flesh and blood, as real as the world around me. I heard him breathing, felt his gaze.

It seemed like ages before I found my voice. "I…uh…I'm sorry for bumping into you, Kai," I laughed ruefully. "I'll watch out next time."

"Hn." He swept silently past me.

I stood there, heart still racing. His voice had been so like the one from the anime. It was beginning to look as if Aoki Takao had been here before. His manga must have been inspired by this world.

I placed my hands to my hot face. Why did I have to blush in front of Kai? He _was _my favourite person but I also had a deep crush on him. I looked back at his distant figure. _In time my friend_, I told him silently. _I'll tell you how I really feel. _We would meet again, I was sure of it. But for the present, I decided to get down to some serious Beyblading.

I whooped with sheer joy as I defeated yet another Blader. This world was definitely the place for me. Here, I could unleash my Special Attack, which I had found out and called Sky Blaze. However, I had not released Goldflame itself yet. I called to my blade with my mind and Goldflame rebound into my gloved palm. _Another player defeated_, I thought, smiling triumphantly. It was fun to battle here. Everyone played for the pleasure of the game like I did. Unlike many Beybladers in my own universe, I was a dedicated Blader. Whether a tournament was on or not, I still practiced, whereas others only wanted to know when a competition was being held.

After putting Goldflame away, I headed down the path in the direction Kai had gone which led to the city this park was part of. Bay City. I was curious to see what it was like.

The city was vast with its numerous skyscrapers and large amount of traffic on the busy roads. The pavement was nearly filled to bursting with members of the public and I had to dodge past people if they came my way. Bay City had a lively, happy atmosphere despite its bustling occupants and I felt at ease there amongst the crowds as I made my way gradually to the edge of the city where Tyson's house would be. It was a likely possibility that it would be there, as this world was so similar to the anime.

Tyson's house came into view at last. A traditional wooden Japanese house, it had a veranda circling it. The martial art shouts coming from inside told me that Tyson and his grandpa were practicing kendo moves. In the background, the unmistakable sound of Beyblades spinning could be heard. I became aware of eyes on me and caught sight of Kai leaning against a wooden pillar on the veranda. I felt unnerved. He studied me. I turned slightly pink at this unexpected scrutunity. His eyes read every curve, every feature, every line.

While he did this, I took the chance to look at him closely too. Kai was tall, slim and athletically built. He had a strong physical presence. His silver and dark hair almost reached his shoulder blades, contrasting sharply with the long white scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a short-sleeved black jacket with a dark purple t-shirt and matching trousers beneath, which were belted at the waist with a red belt. His hands bore black fingerless gloves and he had matching trainers. The familiar dark-blue triangular battle insignia was painted on his cheeks.

What he wore now was the attire he had worn in _G-revolution_. These clothes were my personal favourite. He looked so good in them.

Our eyes met. His violet eyes were a wonder to look at; such a beautiful colour. A slight stiff breath lifted my loose brown hair, making it flow with the wind. Kai's scarf streamed out. Pale pink cherry-blossom petals drifted on the breeze, some landing in my hair. I caught a floating blossom, inhaling its light scent and the sweet aroma it brought; the fresh smell of spring.

I took out my blade. _Goldflame_, I said silently, _if you can hear me, please answer. I need your help…you're the only one I can turn to. I'm completely lost in this universe…maybe I don't belong here after all. _

The phoenix flashed at me. _Don't lose heart_, it seemed to say. _Everything will be alright. _

I smiled at the creature thankfully. Goldflame was right. Things would be okay if I believed in myself. Perhaps I did have a place in the Beyblade world; I just hadn't discovered it yet. My Bit Beast would be by my side. The knowledge gave me confidence and I met Kai's gaze once again.

"You're from the park," Kai stated. "What was that flash?"

I glanced at Goldflame briefly. "My Beyblade," I replied casually. "Goldflame was reassuring me."

Kai's eyes narrowed slightly. "Goldflame…Bit Beast's name, maybe?"

"You could say that," I answered. "I'm new in town." _Or rather new to this world_, I added in my head. "I'm Alana," I continued, giving him a small pleasant smile. I held out my blade, the sunlight making the Bit Chip flash with mystical energy.

Kai briefly studied Goldflame before meeting my gaze again. His face remained calm. "What brings you here?"

I stared at the ground. My vision became blurred by tears again. Goldflame glowed sympathetically in my hand. _What am I doing? _I asked myself. _I'm being foolish._ _It's not like he'll want anything to do with me anyway. It still looks like I'll never find someone who'll understand what I've been through…_

I pocketed Goldflame and let go of the small blossom I had been holding, trying to stem the tears even though it was hopeless, for they kept on coming in seemingly endless floods.

Kai stood where he was, the vivid memory of the anguish and hurt on my face before I had started to cry etched in his mind. He didn't know what to do nor what to say.

I sensed Kai's presence as he stood before me. Before I knew it, I was pouring my heart out.

By the time I had recovered my composure, Kai knew all about why I was in his world. I flushed. "I…I'm sorry," I muttered, staring at my feet. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn't be bothering other people with my problems…"

This was the first time I had told anyone other than my parents the details of the terrible bullying I was going through at and even outside of school; the first time in a long while I had let out my hurt feelings, having kept them locked up inside in the hopes of losing the bullies' interest. The bullying had only worsened.

_Oh great_. _I've really ruined my chances of us becoming friends. He probably thinks I'm a totally insecure idiot…_

_But he listened to you_, a voice reminded me in my head. _If he had of thought you were stupid, he would have just left you to it. _

"I…I understand," Kai told me quietly, to my surprise. "I wish I could've done that and release the pain…I went through it too."

"I'm kind - and still people treat me harshly. I keep asking myself what's wrong but I can never find the answer, Kai!"

"It's because some people are just plain nasty!" a voice answered for him.

I whipped round. "T-Tyson!" I blurted, seeing the navy-haired fifteen-year-old.

Tyson smiled. "That's me!" Then he looked at me curiously. "So who are you?"

I introduced myself.

"What are you upset about?"

"She's new here," Kai responded. He did not mention what I had told him. I surreptitiously cast him a grateful glance.

Tyson nodded, before bounding toward the house to tell the rest of the team of the newcomer.

"Hey, wait!" I objected. He had already gone inside. I sighed deeply. The last thing I needed now were the G-revolutions to completely misunderstand me, the way almost everyone else did back in my own world.

The rest of Tyson's team came outside.

"Don't worry," Tyson reassured me. "We wanna help you - after all, you're new around here so we're gonna help you feel at home."

I was taken aback. "R-Really?"

Max and Ray smiled. "You bet!" they answered.

Kai gestured for me to follow as Tyson began walking out of the small courtyard.

Throughout the tour of the city given by Tyson, Kenny and Hilary, I was very aware of how close I was to Kai. It took my breath away having him so near; it was even more of a giveaway when I flushed if I felt his eyes on me. He was suspicious about the way I was acting. I was careful to stay beside him every minute of the tour, still quite wary of the others. Torment and mockery had lowered my self-confidence with other people to almost nothing.

Kai knew this. He watched me all the time and I was nearly never aware of it. He saw the reluctant, reserved way in which I acted whenever his team-mates spoke to me, heard the cautiousness in my voice when I answered their questions.

He himself had been like that before he had met Tyson and the team. The only different thing was that he had generally avoided involvement with other people because he had perceived them to be nuisances and a waste of time to get to know. I, on the other hand, was trying to get that confidence back. Kai had got his back through learning about teamwork and friendship when he and his team had strove to become Beyblade World Champions for the first time, which was almost three years ago now. It was because of this that he had grown to love Beyblading. All the same, he couldn't help but notice how much I had in common with him.

_It's because I listened to her story_, he realised. _The Bit Beast on her blade looks so much like Dranzer…could it be that she and I will become partners like Tyson and Daichi did? I guess only time will tell. _

Without warning, the ground beneath us began to tremble violently. Cracks spread everywhere. There was an ominous rumbling sound and shock waves pulsed through the air, rocking buildings on their foundations with their sheer power. A fierce gale ripped through the city, almost throwing people off their feet.

"Only a Bit Beast can do this," Kai said quietly.

"Yeah," Tyson nodded. "We gotta find it before the city's destroyed!"

Everyone yelled their agreement. We pelted at top speed toward the park, where the epicentre of the earthquake, according to Kenny's readings from Dizzi, was located.

Kai slipped down a back alley as we did so. I followed him. Having no idea where he was going, all I could do was shadow his moves. No one appeared to have noticed that we had gone, for nobody called our names or chased after us. The shaking of the earth seemed to be more excessive in the direction I followed Kai, which was strange. If the epicentre was at the park, then why would the earthquake be more violent here?

The alley opened up to a street and we emerged from the passage to witness a radio tower toppling down to crash through the petrol station nearby. Debris flew everywhere. The petrol pumps somehow became ignited - and Kai threw himself and me to the ground as an explosion rocked the area. The smell of fire and burning reached me and I looked up to see the buildings were blazing ruins. All around us, we heard people panicking and screaming. Alarms filled the air.

Kai stood up, pulling me to my feet. We ran past the burning remains of buildings and things that looked like people, but their features were charred beyond recognition and I did not dare to think who the corpses were. They struck fear and sorrow into my heart. Kai ran the other side of me, shielding them from view.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Kai shrugged. "Don't mention it."

The long alley we streaked through led to the harbour. The sea was extremely turbulent, nearly tossing moored boats out of the water. I swallowed hard. If things got any worse, there would be tidal waves next. The gale seemed much stronger here, the shock waves being hurled in every direction. Kai clenched his fists. "Show yourself, Beyblader!" he growled, glancing about angrily. His gaze flew to the far left as something rose out of the rough sea. We faced the masked, cloaked stranger.

The stranger chuckled nastily. "You're mine," she sneered. She whipped out a launcher, Beyblade and ripcord and had launched her blade in the blink of an eye. The blade shot straight for us.

I ran out of the way while Kai leaped clear of it. As quick as a flash, he had released Dranzer in mid-air. A shaft of black energy from the strange girl's blade rose up to form the dark, enormous shape of her Bit Beast, which lunged for Kai's Beyblade.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted. Bright red light burst from his blade to beam skyward. The awesome form of his gold-armoured red phoenix appeared to confront its opponent. The fire-bird threw up its feathered head, beak opened wide as it let out a challenging cry. Dranzer swooped at the other Bit Beast but was stopped in its path when, as a beam of energy, the stranger's creature wrapped itself tightly around the phoenix's body. The great red bird struggled against its bindings, squawking furiously. It was snared fast.

Dranzer was plummeted forcefully into the ground, causing dust and smoke to fly up. The earth shook even more beneath the tremendous impact. The dust obscuring our view was suddenly gusted away as Dranzer burst out of the crater it had made when hitting the ground and drove the other Bit Beast against a nearby building, which collapsed immediately.

Shock and annoyance flickered across the strange girl's face when she saw that Dranzer had broken free. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Spiral Fireball!" Kai yelled. Dranzer burst into flame, shooting like a bullet straight through its opponent. Unable to handle Kai's power, the opposing Bit Beast was banished back into its Beyblade. His dark blue blade slammed into hers with such force that it was sent hurtling past the girl's ear.

Without warning, two more Beyblades zoomed seemingly out of nowhere to surround Kai's. Two figures, shrouded by cloaks, stood beside the person Kai had just defeated. Dark beams snaked around Dranzer from their Beyblades. The scarlet phoenix fought the secure bindings in vain. It was tied up so tightly, it could not move at all. Kai was also rooted to the spot, as if bound like his Bit Beast. His grunts of effort as he struggled mingled with his phoenix's squawks of anger. Below Dranzer, Kai's Beyblade was being hacked at by the other two blades.

My heart beat fast. Kai was in real trouble. I had to help him so I whipped out my launcher and ripcord, attaching my blade as quickly as I could. I launched Goldflame and it flew toward the captured Dranzer. The girl launched her Beyblade, which sent mine skittering across the ground with a single collision. As I battled hard against her, the bonds around Kai and Dranzer were getting tighter and tighter all the time. Kai was now battling to breathe rather than to break free, his hair dark and glistening with sweat from fighting to release himself and his Bit Beast from their captors.

Meanwhile, my mind raced as I desperately tried to think of a way to beating my opponent. She was strong and the only solution was releasing my Bit Beast as Kai had done. She always dodged my Special Attack but she would not be able to escape Goldflame itself.

With sudden strength, my Beyblade crashed into its opponent, hurling it skyward. A squawk resounded in my head. Goldflame and I had finally become connected. "Go, Goldflame!" my call rang out. A blazing shaft of energy rose up from my purple Beyblade to form the huge shape of the golden phoenix. Goldflame used its Special Attack, the sky becoming the colour of fire as the phoenix itself dived at its opponent as a bolt of flame. The other Beyblade was sent flying, defeated, into its owner's palm.

My determination to save Kai spurring us on, Goldflame and I, with incredible power hurtled into the two Beyblades enclosing Dranzer, throwing them aside as if they were nothing. The bonds snaring Dranzer vanished and the phoenix returned to its blade.

"Kai!" I just managed to catch him as he fell. My Bit Beast whirled around us while I supported him. Kai's Beyblade rebounded into my palm and I slipped it into the inside pocket of my red jacket.

"Kai, wake up," I whispered, gently shaking him. "Please, wake up!"

I didn't notice his eyes flicker open.

"He's the only person I can trust…" I told Goldflame. "I hope - "

"Alana."

"K-Kai!" I stammered. "Y-You…_heard _me?"

"I'm only one you trust."

"Uh, yeah!" I nodded quickly. "That's it. I'm a little shy of the others."

Kai saw the tears in my eyes, the deep concern on my face and was inwardly surprised. For the first time someone really cared about him. _She's not like my fan girls_, he thought. _I could tell that from the start. _Something warm and wet landed on his face. Blood. My lower lip had been cut and was bleeding freely. "You'rehurt," Kai pointed out, wiping away the red rivulet that flowed down my chin. _It must've been a huge shock for her when the earthquake happened_. _No wonder she's upset. _

I scooped up my blade as the phoenix disappeared back into its Bit Chip. Both Kai and I fought to stay conscious; I was drained from summoning Goldflame and he from struggling against the power of two Bit Beasts.

"I…I'm sorry…" were my last words before I sank to the ground and collapsed into darkness, Kai falling from my arms.


	2. Chilling with the Grevolutions

I slowly opened my eyes. Then I sat bolt upright, glancing wildly around at the strange room I was in. Where was I? Something warm touched my arm.

"Hey," a calm voice murmured.

I looked around, recognising Kai's voice and catching sight of his hand clutching my wrist. He was sitting beside my futon.

"We're at Tyson's house," Kai explained.

I felt him pull me down into a lying position again, drawing the cover over me. I was too worn out to resist. My eyelids drooped and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke a while later to find that Kai had remained where he was. I had never thought I would be this near to him, let alone be in his world in the first place and still could not get over the incredible fact that he was really flesh and blood, not to mention the rest of the team.

"I wish this moment would last forever," I whispered, sighing with content.

"Why?" Kai whispered back unexpectedly. His response surprised me. I felt my heart leap as it always did when he spoke.

"Because…because…I…" I fumbled for the right words, debating whether or not this was the right time to reveal my feelings for him. "I like relaxing like this - I don't often get time to do it…but the main reason is because I…" The heat rose to my cheeks. "I don't want to leave this world and I don't know if I'll be able to come back again… "

"You will."

I nodded. "Count on it."

Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi entered the room.

"How are you doing, guys?" Tyson asked cheerfully.

"Great," I answered.

"Man, from what Kai told us you two sure put up a good fight," Max remarked. "It turned out that we'd been led on some wild goose chase while you found the real cause of the earthquake."

"I _did _say the readings were dodgy," Dizzi sighed. "As usual, Tyson just had to see it for himself. I hate to say I told you so!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in…" Tyson muttered irritably.

We burst out laughing. The main thing was that the people behind the earthquake had been stopped. I looked at each one of them gratefully. They knew I finally trusted them. Before I had been at a loss about the bullying I was going through but now it looked there was help at hand. With the G-revolutions' friendship, I felt as if I could face the future and the nasty people in my own world.

"I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go now," I told them apologetically. "My parents will be worried sick if they find out I'm not at home. I'll see you tomorrow - I'm feeling better thanks to you. Bye!"

With that, I clutched Goldflame and vanished with a blinding flash.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself back in my bedroom, dressed in the clothes I had worn before entering the Beyblade world. Goldflame was still in my hand, no longer hidden beneath the Dranzer G disguise it had had at the beginning. I smiled. _It's a secret between you and me Goldflame_, I said silently, before hurrying downstairs when my mum called that tea was ready.

I awoke early as usual the next morning wondering if it had all just been a dream. The blade on my bedside table banished any doubts when I glanced at it. No, it had been real alright. I looked at my watch once I had dressed myself. Six am. My parents usually came upstairs to see me around nine thirty. I would have three and a half hours in the Beyblade world. _They'll think I'm lying in anyway_.

"Okay Goldflame, let's do it!" I whispered to the blade as I held it tightly in one hand. My Bit Beast sang an excited note of agreement in my head before light filled the room and I disappeared.

Opening my eyes, I glanced about to see that I was outside Tyson's dojo and in his back garden. The morning sun shone warmly on my back and made the dew on the grass sparkle. I saw that I was once again in the clothes I had worn yesterday in the Beyblade world.

Droplets of dew flew up as a Beyblade wove through the grass. Smiling to myself, I launched my own Beyblade. Goldflame joined Dranzer and the blades span through the garden, making the dew catch the sunlight, a million tiny droplets shining the colours of the rainbow.

"You're up already." Kai greeted me with a raised eyebrow.

"You bet, I'm quite an early bird," I smiled. "The others sleep in?"

"Tyson's the worst."

I laughed. "So he's not a morning person then."

"More like too lazy." He held out his gloved hand and Dranzer flew into his palm. "You okay?"

"A lot better than yesterday." I giggled a little. "Maybe I overreacted…but I was really worried about you. Sorry."

Kai scooped up Goldflame. "Friends shouldn't be," he told me quietly, handing my blade to me and closing my fingers over it as he pressed it into my palm.

His words sank in. "I'm…your friend?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Kai gave me a rare smile which made my heart pound. He laid a hand briefly over mine, the one that held my Beyblade. "Goldflame will look out for you when I can't. Always remember that."

"I will. I promise."

Just then, Ray came out into the garden, stretching extravagantly. "Uraah!" he stifled a wide yawn.

"Morning!" I smiled.

"Yeah, morning Al - whoa! Alana? How come you're here again?" Ray wanted to know. "You kinda just…_vanished _yesterday."

"Um…sorry about that. I had to leave in a hurry!" I chuckled ruefully.

Ray's yellow-orange eyes became catlike, his pupils shrinking and thinning to slits. "So you really _are _from another world?"

"You bet she is!" Max laughed, peering over Ray's shoulder and winking at me. Daichi gazed at me curiously from behind him. "Hilary and Kenny are still sound asleep and Tyson's out like a light. For the moment, we'll have some peace and quiet to train."

We all practiced for about an hour, taking a break when Tyson, Kenny and Hilary had awoken and joined us outside. We discussed the events of the other day while Tyson's grandpa made breakfast. Kenny informed us that the Beybladers Kai and I had faced had been the cause of the earthquake and that thanks to us they hadn't been able to cause any further damage to the city. The number of people that had got killed was a mere hundred but many had been injured. There was some damage here and there to buildings and roads, although otherwise Bay City seemed to be fine. This was good news to everyone.

"We gotta find out who those chumps are and beat them if they dare come here again!" Tyson declared.

"Right on," Ray agreed. "We won't let them get away with it."

"But first things first," Kenny announced, glancing at me, "We need to tune up Alana's blade or she'll never withstand another fight like that."

"Huh? What?" I asked, perplexed. I looked at my blade, realizing with a gasp that the Chief was right. Goldflame's attack ring, blade base, spin gear and weight disk were all badly damaged…only the Bit Chip, which held the image of Goldflame itself, was intact. _Whoa_, I thought. _I didn't even know my Beyblade was that heavily damaged! Good old Kenny for spotting it. _

Kenny set up his laptop. "Okay, Dizzi, do your stuff!"

"You got it, partner," his Bit Beast answered. "Let's get to work."

While the Chief borrowed Goldflame and began to upgrade it, the rest of us had breakfast. It was a traditional Japanese meal with rice and fish galore. This was the first time I had ever eaten proper Japanese food and I loved it. Tyson and Daichi were as competitive as ever with each other, piling on the rice. Hilary watched their racing in disapproval while Max and I just laughed out loud at their comical antics. Ray was chuckling too. Kai allowed himself a faint smirk of amusement.

The Russian watched me now and then as he ate. _She's getting her courage back already_, he noted, _because she's become friends with me and the team. She'll get there - one step at a time. _

I had just finished my second helping of rice when Kenny showed up and returned my blade to me. "Goldflame Metal Strike," he smiled. "Your blade's been entirely customised and upgraded with the Hard Metal System. It's just like everyone else's now."

I beamed back. "Thanks a bunch, Chief."

Goldflame was much smaller than last time and fitted neatly in the centre of my palm. Its deep purple attack ring was small but sharp, as were the rest of the Beyblade. The weight disk, despite being pint-sized, was heavy and die-cast to allow maximum balance and endurance. The Bit Beast on the Bit Chip had changed its pose to look as if it were in flight and its beak was opened wide in a battle cry. Stray golden feathers floated around the phoenix from its great unfurled wings. Looking at my launcher, I also noticed that Kenny had upgraded that too. It was a special one that could launch an MS blade for right spin or left spin. An extended ripcord came with it.

"I've e-mailed Mr. Dickenson and explained about what happened yesterday," Kenny told us all as he began eating his breakfast. "He said that he'd look into the team that caused the earthquake."

"Good!" Tyson was pleased. The sooner we knew about them the better. Until then, we would just have to be on the alert if they came again and prepare as best we could for tough battles.

After Kenny had finished eating, the team went outside once again to train for another hour. I checked the clock in Tyson's living room after the practice to see that it was eight am. One and a half hours to go before my parents would come up and see me in my world. _Stacks of time_, I thought as I followed my friends out of the front garden of Tyson's house and headed to the park for a well-deserved break.

"I've told all our friends about what happened," Kenny announced when we arrived at the park. "We'll soon know if anyone's seen or heard of that strange team."

"Great job, Kenny," Ray replied. "We'll find out about them in no time thanks to you." He and Max began to battle for fun whilst Tyson's and Daichi's Beyblades raced each other across the river with Hilary doing the commentary. Kenny videoed them with his laptop. Kai dozed in the shade of a cherry blossom tree, a piece of long grass protruding from his mouth.

I had watched him settle down beneath the tree from a distance, before creeping up on where he slept and soundlessly launching Goldflame. My new Beyblade silently - and quite awkwardly because the Hard Metal System would take some time to master - skittered up the tree and span unsteadily along a branch right above where Kai was sleeping. Using some of my energy, I managed to direct the blade up and down but with too much force. The branch trembled violently. Cherry-blossoms fell all over Kai, almost completely covering him in a layer of pink. I had to supress whoops of mirth with difficulty. It looked like he was covered in pink snow. I managed to get Kenny to take a photo of him with the web cam on his laptop. The rest of the team gathered around me and him, curious to see why we were chuckling so much. The minute they saw the photo, they started to laugh too.

Goldflame rebound into my hand. Kai stirred beneath the tree. He opened his eyes and some of the petals covering him flew up as there was a quiet sneeze. Kai heard us laughing and got to his feet, shaking the petals from his hair. He knew someone had done it for a joke and glanced suspiciously at Tyson and Daichi. They shook their heads. Stifling more laughter, the team all pointed at the one responsible - me. My cheeks burned, but I still laughed. Kai shook his head. Then he threw petals over me.

They clung to my long hair and scattered over the ground like confetti. My flush deepened; I was aware of how silly I might have looked. Kenny had taken a photo of me before I could stop him. But instead of laughing my friends were gazing at me in wonder.

"Hey…you look kinda nice like that," Tyson remarked.

"Pretty," Hilary agreed.

Curiously, I glanced at my reflection in the nearby river. What I saw made me as stunned as they were. I _was_ beautiful. The petals in my hair had somehow formed an almost flowery circlet, making me look like some kind of princess. I turned to Kai. "Um…uh…sorry," I apologised hesitantly, looking sheepish. "I really couldn't resist it…"

"Hn." Kai pushed me into the pile of cherry-blossoms that had accumulated at the bottom of the tree and walked off, smirking as I shook off the pink flowers and petals and scowled at his retreating back.

Unable to supress their mirth any longer, everyone burst out laughing, with me laughing the hardest.

I was quite reluctant to leave when I saw it was nine twenty-five am. However I bid a brief farewell to my friends, promising that I'd be back later on, before returning to my own world. I had appeared in my bedroom by the time it was nine-thirty and my mum entered the room. "How are you this morning?" she asked, seeing that I was flushed from laughing.

"Brilliant," I replied, and meant it. I was much happier than I had ever been in ages - and it was all because of the G-revolutions and their world.

When I had free time from doing household chores, I returned to the Beyblade world. I had great fun there like I had had earlier that day and was confident when I talked to Kai's team-mates. They were my friends and I trusted them, but not as deeply as I trusted Kai himself. He had kept what I had told him about how people had treated me in the past and present from his team-mates. It was a secret between me and him.

Over the following weeks, I found out that he was the person I could talk to about my deepest fears and secrets. Finally having someone to share my pain with was an unspeakable relief. Kai made things seem so easy to resolve. Everyday situations of bullying at school started to simplify because of him. I dealt with the remarks and nastiness better than I had ever done and I knew I'd get there in the end as long as Kai stood by me.

During break times and lunchtimes when I was at school, I went to the Beyblade world. I spent time mastering my unpredictable MS blade and getting to know the team a lot more. Already I was a part of the G-revolutions. They welcomed me with friendliness, unlike the people around my age and above in my own world. It was due to this that I was completely at ease whenever I was with them.

I was deep in thought about Kai one lunchtime in the Beyblade world. I reflected on the way he had acted when we'd first met; the way the things he had said and done had changed since then. It was obvious he respected me more deeply than anyone else. There was also the fact he was so understanding toward me whenever I had a private problem to tell him. He cared for me like a true friend should, although my feelings for him were much more than that. Was it possible that he wanted to be more than a friend like I did?

I glanced at Kai as he lay lazily amongst the shrubbery in Tyson's back garden. He was dozing, with a long blade of green grass in his mouth and arms tucked behind his head. I smiled. It was nice to see him so peaceful. So far, we had had no answers from anyone about the Beybladers that had attacked the city. Everyone was waiting for an e-mail, phone call or letter that would give us some information.

"What time do you have to leave?" Kai's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh? Time?" I repeated dazedly. Then I snapped back to reality. "Oh no - I'll be late!" Time was the problem - I had to get back to school. There was no way I wanted a late mark. I sprang to my feet. "Sorry, guys!" I called. "Got to go! Thanks for the reminder, Kai!" I clutched Goldflame tightly and vanished from their world to reappear in my own.

After materialisng in the girls' toilets, I streaked out of a cubicle and into the department my tutor base was located in. I was in the classroom in one minute flat, just as the hour hand on the clock struck five to two. _Phew. That was a close one_, I thought, slumping into a chair. _I've got to be more observant of the time! _

After an interesting French lesson, I headed out of the classroom as the bell rang for the end of school. The first person out of the lesson, I walked happily along the corridor eager to get home. I was unexpectedly shoved from behind. Surprised, I glanced over my shoulder as I was pushed another time. Natalie, a chubby blonde-haired girl months younger than me, was throwing her weight around. She was one of the main people in the school who treated me like dirt she wanted to step on. Feeling intimidated from the way she was trying invade my space, I pushed her back.Natalie seemed to be angered by my action as she shouted at me heatedly not to push her, using abusive and colourful language.

Wanting to avoid any more confrontation, I turned away from her and resumed walking to the end of the corridor. I saw her right leg go past me and was inwardly relieved that it had not hit its target. Seconds later something struck me hard and fast in the face, glancing off my cheek and the side of my jaw. Natalie had lost her temper. I stumbled, reeling from the sudden blow and in a state of shock. I didn't notice her raise her fist again.


	3. Legend Uncovered

Natalie's gasp of pain and anger filled the air and I saw her clutching a slit wrist. A person stood between me and her, catching the flying object which had cut her - a Beyblade. The boy parried Natalie's feeble punch and his fist came into contact with her nose.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her!" a voice spat, full of loathing and as cold as ice itself. His tone was dangerously quiet and calm but anyone could feel the undercurrents of rage that threatened to surface. "Go on!" the teenager told me in a whisper that only I heard. "Get outta here!"

I nodded and then pelted away at top speed, too shocked and hurt to notice how familiar his voice had been. The pain of my throbbing cheek and the blood that rushed down my swollen, puffy lips were all that I was aware of. I ran and ran until every breath hurt, the desire to get away and find help spurring me on. Halfway to the office building, I walked to get my breath back.

A hand shot out of nowhere and clapped over my mouth. I was pulled into a corner. I tensed immediately, heart pounding.

"It's okay."

I looked up as the hand stopped covering my mouth to gaze into the violet eyes of Kai. My eyes were filled with the wild terror of a hunted animal, mingling with the same pain and anguish Kai had seen in them the day we had first met.

Unable to bear it any longer I burst into tears, crying into his chest.

"She…she…" I sobbed. "Natalie…hurt…"

"It's over," Kai replied calmly.

"I…know..." I answered in a shaky voice, snuggling against him with relief. "Thank you, Kai…"

It took some time for me to calm down. With Kai there, the pain of my injuries was eased and my shock and fright ebbed away. He and I walked the rest of the way to the office and reported what Natalie had done to me.

I was taken home after that. Kai was with me all the way and had somehow managed to become invisible to everyone else except me.

"I can do that because I'm from another universe," he told me once I was up in my bedroom after having my injuries dressed. "As far as your family are concerned, I don't exist. All they know is that you were hit. I can be seen when I want to be like when I gave that fool what she deserved."

"Yes…thank you so much," I smiled. "You really are a true friend. But how'd you get here?"

"Let's go to my world - I'll explain there."

I looked up at him thankfully. "I'm so grateful for all you've done for me today. I can't say how much I appreciate being friends with you."

With that, I stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. Then I clutched Goldflame and vanished.

Kai's eyes widened slightly as he slowly raised his gloved hand to touch the place where I had kissed him, not sure of what had just happened. He was very startled by what I had done. No one had ever kissed him before. He stared in perplexity at where I had stood, still feeling the unexpected thrill that had come over him the moment my lips had brushed his cheek. Why was he feeling this way? His heart thundered in his chest, yet he was brimming with happiness and elation. My warm smile as I had thanked him…the brief carress of my lips against his cheek before I had departed… _Was _friendship the way he cared about me?

Still dubious and confused, Kai decided that he would think about his feelings for me later. We were friends and that was enough for now. If how he felt about me had become something more, he would discover it when he had time to clear his mind.

When I appeared in the Beyblade univerese, Kai was beside me. With a semi-smile, he took out his blade from one of his pockets. "_This _is how I was in your world," he explained. "Dranzer took me there…"

"Really? I never knew Bit Beasts could travel between universes!" I was amazed. "It looks like there's still a lot we don't know about them."

Kai nodded. "I accidentally touched my Beyblade and found myself in your universe. When that girl hit you, I had to make a move - no one has the right to treat my team-mates like that."

We rushed into the dojo when Tyson called to us excitedly. "It's my big bro Hiro!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "He's on the phone and says he wants to speak to all of us!"

The whole team were gathered in the living room, eagerly awaiting what Hiro Granger had to say. When Tyson's older brother spoke to us, he was as excited as Tyson was. "Tyson's father and I have excavated some new ruins in China," he informed us. "I've arranged for all of you to come over and visit this weekend. Tyson, you said you've got a new team member…can she introduce herself?"

I quickly told Hiro my name and a little about Goldflame.

"You sound like a good blader to me," Hiro continued. "You can come if you like. That team I was told about sounds quite powerful…for now, any encounters with them, Kenny should be on the alert with Dizzi. You got that, Chief?"

"Yeah," Kenny answered firmly.

"Okay, see you guys in China this weekend."

"Yeah, later!" Tyson replied.

The phone became silent as Hiro hung up.

I felt my heart beating fast with excitement. I had never been to China before and I was bursting with anticipation. Only two days to go before I would visit one of the countries I had always wanted to see.

Ray was looking extremely happy. His yellow-orange eyes were shining with joy and elation. "Maybe I'll see Mariah there!" he told Tyson.

"Yup. You probably will, Ray," Tyson chuckled. "Hiro visited her village and said you'd be coming to China and she's been excited ever since. All the time he was there, she was ranting about you - she can't talk about anything else!"

Ray coloured visibly. "R-Really?"

"Uh-huh." Tyson nodded. He turned to Max. "Your mum's there and Emily from the PPB All-Starz's with her."

"Uh…right," Max replied. He turned away awkwardly.

I glanced curiously from the flushed Ray to the back of the nervous Max. I gave Kai a questioning look.

_They're smitten_, he mouthed.

I smiled. _I bet they're going to try and ask those girls out_.

I silently questioned myself on what I would do. _There's no way I'd confess my feelings to Kai up front in public_, I reflected. _I need a more private moment for that…when we're alone. We hardly ever get the time to discuss more pressing matters together without anyone else around. I guess I'll just have to be patient…anyway, I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet. _

The only problem was, how was I going to get past my parents about going away for a weekend? It was then I remembered. This weekend, my school was taking the whole of my year group to Belgium on a history trip. Although I loved history, that would be nothing compared to what Hiro and his father had discovered. I was sure of it. Tyson had told me that his brother had once found ruins in China before dedicated to the Dragoon, Draciel, Driger and Dranzer - the Four Sacred Bit Beasts. Who knew what Tyson's relatives had dug up now! _They might have found out a new legend! __Or some new Bit Beasts… _I felt anticipation bubbling up within me. I just couldn't wait to see what they had discovered, not to mention go to China for the first time.

Tyson noticed my bruised face. "How'd you get that?"

"Uh…rough time at school," I hastily replied.

"Oh," Tyson nodded. "That happens."

"Yeah…" I agreed, thinking, _It happens all the time to me. _

Kai saw my crest-fallen face and secretly gave me a reassuring look.

I smiled at him thankfully. It was good to have someone by my side.

I arrived at school the next day to find out that Natalie had been suspended, which was good news. However, Natalie was very popular and many students in my year blamed me for getting her temporarily excluded from school, saying that I should be punished - not her. But among those accusations, there were questions with which they interrogated me about what had gone on, and from those who had seen me get hit, the identity of the mysterious sixteen-year-old boy who had stood up for me. I could see the nervousness and even fear in their eyes when they asked me about Kai, which gave me great pleasure. I did not give them the satisfaction of an answer that day or the next. I would never let on about Kai or what had happened.

The following day, my parents took me to the airport where they left me with the other teenagers and the teachers. As soon as the flight was announced, I went to the Beyblade world.

I appeared at Tyson's house as Tyson himself and the team came outside. "You're just in time, Alana," he smiled.

I nodded, returning the smile. "Let's go!"

I was soon sitting next to Kai in a plane bound for China. The flight was uneventful and I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I knew Kai was gently shaking me and telling me that we had arrived. I stood up and followed him out of the plane, walking down the ramp and piling into the awaiting the coach that would take us to the site of the new archaeological discovery. On the coach, Kai seemed to be completely relaxed; almost too laid back.

"You've done this before?" I asked him.

"Yeah… As you know, Hiro once discovered some ruins that were for the Sacred Bit Beasts," Kai replied. "Tyson's told you that already. It's gonna be a few hours yet before we reach the site so take it easy for a while."

"Okay."

"Wow!" Tyson's exclamation of wonder snapped me out of my thoughts much later on.

I glanced outside. The Chinese countryside really _was _beautiful. But what took my breath away were the mountains. They soared above everything, their peaks glistening in the sunlight.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say China was one big oil painting," Kenny remarked.

"It's so good to be home…" I heard Ray sigh.

We arrived at the dig site not long after, deep in the eastern mountain ranges of China. The site was vast, with shovels, jeeps and scientific equipment scattered about the place. Trauplin covered artefacts and various other historical items to keep dust and dirt off them.

"Hey, guys!" a voice greeted us and a young man who looked about twenty ran up to us as we jumped off the coach. He had the same dark blue hair and deep brown eyes as Tyson.

"Hiro!" Tyson cried, almost knocking his big brother over as he embraced him tightly.

"Hi there, little bro," Hiro laughed. "It's been a while."

"Uh-huh," Tyson agreed, letting go of him.

Hiro smiled at the rest of us. "It's great to see you all again," he told us warmly. He glanced at me curiously. "So you're the newcomer, eh?"

"Yes," I answered. "Pleased to meet you, Hiro." I shook his outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Alana," Hiro responded kindly.

I went and sat on a huge, rounded stone platform that rose out of the ground, dangling my legs over the edge and swinging them absently as I watched my friends looking around in puzzlement.

"So…where are these ruins, then?" Tyson asked his older brother.

"Over there," Hiro chuckled, pointing. "Alana's sitting right on top of them."

"What?" I got to my feet, glancing about. "All I see is this platform I'm on. There's nothing up here!"

Hiro shook his head. "Look at your feet."

I shifted my gaze to the ground, seeing that the particular area I was standing on was a different colour rock to the rest of the plateau. I slowly backed off that part - and gasped at what I saw. The shape and image of a phoenix was engraved into the rock, contrasting against the light-coloured plateau rock. I studied the image closely, somehow it was strangely familiar… _No way_. _It can't be…_

"Goldflame!" I exclaimed as I felt the Beyblade glowing in my pocket.

"Alana!" Tyson called up to me. "There's a…a…"

"There's a phoenix on your forehead," Kai finished for him.

"Huh? What the…" I placed a hand to my forehead. Tyson and Kai were right. I could feel the image blazing as fiercely as the Beyblade in my jacket pocket.

Daichi had climbed up onto the stone platform and was staring in awe at the image of Strata Dragoon before him. His Beyblade flared with blinding energy as he held it, the marking of his Bit Beast burning with the same radiance on his forehead.

"They're the chosen ones of the creatures on these ruins!" Hiro cried. "Amazing!"

Max's mum and Emily appeared on the scene, flanked by Mariah and her team. They gaped at Daichi and I in wonder. Lee felt a sudden compulsion to join us, and Galeon pulsed as he took it out and looked at it. The Bit was shining with such brilliance that he shielded his eyes - and felt the same energy radiating from his forehead, where a lion mark shone brightly. He ran and was on the platform in one leap, standing on the stone image of Galeon. One more person would join us, completing the set of four people that had been chosen to harness the creatures' powers.

"Legend has it that four other beasts existed besides the Sacred ones and possessed almost as much power," Hiro explained to everyone. "They were the guardians - and each creature protected a Sacred one. The moment the Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer and Draciel were awakened, the dormant power of Beyblades was jolted into revelation and chosen Beybladers all over the world discovered the power of Bit Beasts. And among them, four were selected to guard a Sacred Bit Beast and its owner. Guys on the platform, legend says that whatever Sacred Beast your creatures are opposite to on the other ruins, is the beast you will protect. In other words, the person standing below you as you stand on the ruins is who you will work with."

Tyson nodded to the beaming Daichi and Lee smiled proudly at Ray, who returned his smile. I peered down at Kai, cheeks flushed with surprise. He nodded curtly at me, calmly lifting his silver fringe to reveal the Dranzer image flaming with red light on his forehead.

_So this is why I'm in this world_, I thought. _Not just because I've always wanted to be here, but I've been chosen to protect Kai and Dranzer…the two characters I admire so much. I do belong here after all. _

_My hunch about Alana and I being partners is true_, Kai reflected. _From what Hiro's been saying, it sounds like Goldflame's choosing of her to be its owner was written in the stars; just as it was for me to be with Dranzer. _He smiled slightly as our eyes met._ I've got a feeling our partnership might become something more._

Tyson, Ray and Kai joined their partners atop the stone plateau. Ray and Lee stood arm in arm. Tyson and Daichi punched each other playfully. Kai gave me a tiny smile which I returned. From now on, we were all partners.

We stayed in Ray's small isolated mountain village for the night. Mariah, with help from Hilary, Emily and I, cooked a huge Chinese meal for dinner.

"Whoa, look at this spread!" Tyson exclaimed as we sat at the table outside Ray's house in his beautiful rock garden under the stars.

"I'm gonna eat until I'm sick!" Daichi declared, tucking into some crab salad.

Sat between Kai and Ray, I started eating a spring roll while the boys themselves ate seaweed with soy sauce, chopsticks clicking as they did so. The air was soon filled with the sounds of crunching and gulping, talking and laughter as everyone ate and discussed things that ranged from Beyblading to China itself.

"Am I full!" Tyson gasped, lying flat out on the floor in Ray's house after the meal.

"Ah, I won't be able to eat for a week now," Max agreed, sighing with content.

"Me neither," came Daichi's response from the floor as he and Tyson groaned loudly at their stomach cramps.

Hilary scowled at Tyson and Daichi. She was about to tell them exactly what she thought of their large, ravenous appetites when Mariah entered the living room, an arm around Ray. Both looked incredibly happy.

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup, that's right Hilary. We're going out," Mariah beamed.

"So you finally got round to asking her eh, Ray?" Tyson smirked.

"Uh-huh," the black-haired teenager nodded. He glanced at me as I sat beside Kai, gazing out at the star-spangled sky. "What about you, Alana? Have you got somebody you wanna go out with?"

"Yes," I answered, flushing noticeably.

"Who?"

I felt Kai's gaze. "Just someone," I replied awkwardly.

Ray laughed. "I'm only curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You don't have to tell _anyone_."

"I won't - not yet," I decided.

"Well it's good to know you have someone in mind, whoever they are," Ray told me kindly.

"For all your hard work cooking that meal this evening, I'd like you to have this." Mariah handed me something.

When I unfolded it, I realized that it was a purple Chinese dress with a mandarin collar. I gazed at it in wonder before looking up at Ray's girlfriend, eyes shining. "Thank you so much, Mariah!"

"That's okay - you deserve it, Alana." Mariah gave me a warm cat-like smile.

I snuggled into the futon Ray had given me, falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. Kai himself was asleep not long after, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in deep, relaxed breaths in the futon next to me.


	4. Revelation

I blinked in the soft light of morning. For a moment, I could not remember where I was. Then it all flooded back as I glanced at Kai's bed beside mine to see that he was awake too. For the first time ever, I had stayed overnight in the Beyblade world. I slowly sat up, stifling a wide yawn and stretching extravagantly.

We looked at each other, our eyes meeting for a moment.

"Um…uh…morning Kai," I told him hesitantly, aware of the heat rising to my cheeks.

Kai's face was passive as usual. "Hn. Morning." He looked at me closely. "Are you hot?"

I laughed nervously. "Yes, kind of." My heart was pounding so hard and fast that I feared he would hear it.

"You don't have a temperature." Kai took his hand away from touching my forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm not ill," I assured him. "It's just that I…I…"

Kai gazed at me with one silver eyebrow raised.

"You okay?" he asked. "Is it Tyson's fault?"

I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. I'll tell you later."

Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine." He got to his feet, wrapping his long white scarf about his neck and slipping outside for some fresh morning air.

I put on the Chinese dress Mariah had given me, fastening the mandrain collar as I joined Kai outside in Ray's garden. Our breath rose as misty clouds in the cool morning. I stared at my reflection in the nearby rock pool. Kai's reflection appeared next to mine.

"Suits you," he remarked.

"Thanks."

We fell silent for a moment before I spoke again. "Kai, the fact that I can travel to your world…I can't just keep it to myself. I mean, there must be others that come here, right?"

Kai considered this for a brief moment. "Yes," he said slowly. "Maybe there are still Bit Beasts waiting for the right owners like your Bit Beast Goldflame."

"You're right," I agreed. "And who says they need to be from your world?"

"Yeah. You're not from here and a Bit Beast chose you. But only true Beybladers will discover my world."

I gazed down at our reflections again. Kai was right. Bladers like us Beybladed as much as they could and even when they were not training, their minds were always on the sport. They breathed and dreamed it. They lived for it. My heart beat faster at the thought of others from my own world coming here. Excitement filled me. Together, the few that came to the Beyblade world would help the sport become more widespread throughout my own by teaching others who loved the game…and maybe, just maybe, Beyblading would become as popular as it was in Kai's world.

We spent the day relaxing in Ray's village and enjoying the beautiful, vibrant scenery of China. Max tried to ask Emily out but she said she was dating Michael. The blond-haired American was slightly downcast because of this but bounced back into positiveness again, declaring she was not the one for him anyway.

As I watched the sun, which was low on the horizon that evening, Kai joined me, gazing out at the multihued sky.

"It's so beautiful…" I sighed dreamily.

Kai remained silent but nodded. His face was calm yet peaceful, his violet eyes distant as he stared straight ahead. His long silver fringe swayed a little in the light breeze that rippled his silver-dark hair. The drapes of his scarf streamed out, billowing and undulating elegantly.

I smiled softly. He looked handsome; so strong and proud. The Kai I loved. I admired every inch of him, from his hair and gorgeous eyes to the muscular arms and black trainers. My heart fluttered at us sharing such an intimate moment together. The wind whispered through my long hair, making it lift on the breeze. The silence Kai and I shared was pensive and tranquil.

"You wanted to tell me something." Kai's quiet voice rose me out of a daydream I had not realised I had fallen into.

"Um…yes. Only, I'm not sure if you'd…" Words failed me. _I'm not sure if you'd feel the same. Kai does care about me more deeply than his team-mates…but is it only out of friendship and respect? Does he know that I feel so much more for him? _My mind was clouded by doubt. I knew that if I told him my feelings here and now and he did not return my affections, there was a huge risk of our friendship being gone for good. I would lose him forever. My heart would certainly break if I were to lose him as a friend. I stared at my feet. Was it wrong to do what was right? All I wanted to do was speak my mind, tell him from the bottom of my heart how much I loved him.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kai address me.

"Yeah. I'm thinking, that's all."

"What's wrong?"

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I willed myself not to cry - to no avail. The tears spilled over, cascading silently down my face. I was about to dash them away but Kai's hand got there first.

Wiping the rivulets away with a thumb, Kai looked deep into my eyes, his stare intense, his presence intoxicating. I held his gaze, forgetting myself the moment my eyes met his. I became lost in those penetrating, serious violet eyes.

Our faces were millimetres apart, lips so close they were almost touching.

"What's the matter?" Kai pressed.

"It's just that…what I want to tell you might end our friendship," I answered in a voice on verge of more tears. "I don't know what I'd do if we never looked each other in the eyes again…if you weren't there for me anymore…" A fresh flood of tears flowed down my cheeks.

Kai's violet eyes softened. "Our friendship's strong," he whispered. "I'll listen to you when you're ready."

I gave him a small watery smile. "Thank you, Kai."

It was good to know that he would accept whatever I said although I was filled with uncertainty about the answer he would give me when I confessed my feelings to him. I pushed my doubts firmly to the back of my mind. One thing was clear. Kai would always be my friend no matter what.

I returned home from Belgium the next day (after disappearing on arrival at Bay City's airport in the Beyblade world) to receive some terrible news.

"I had a call from the police this morning," my dad told me gravely. "They said you assaulted Natalie."

"But…but…that's not true!" I gasped.

"I know…" my mum sighed.

I glanced from Mum to Dad in panic, I could hardly believe my ears. We had reported Natalie to the police for assault immediately after I had got home from school on the day she had punched me. The police had said that they would question her and give her an official reprimand if she was found guilty. We had been happy and had left it at that. Now it looked like Natalie had put the blame on me.

Swallowing tears, I rushed upstairs, dumping my suitcase on the floor in my bedroom and flinging myself facedown on my bed. _No…this can't be happening_, I thought desperately. _It just can't…How - how _could _she? _I knew Natalie hated me, but I couldn't believe that she would do such a thing as to blame me for something that I had not done. Only someone who totally loathed another person would do this kind of thing. Natalie didn't just hate me, she had a fierce aversion to me - like Kai had for his grandfather Voltaire. But Kai hated Voltaire because of what the old man had done to him as a child. Natalie just plain hated me. But why? What had I done to make her hate me so much? In order to find out if I was guilty of what Natalie had accused me of, the police would have to arrest me first before questioning me, as my parents had said had happened to Natalie herself when we had reported her. She had admitted to assaulting me but had countered the allegation too.

Frustration, shock and hurt welled up within me, threatening to burst the barrier of my self-control as I lay there. I reached for Goldflame. I did not want to cry here because my younger siblings would only hear me and ask what was wrong. My parents would try to comfort me, say it was okay. But I didn't want any of this. It wasn't alright, and I knew it.

The second I clutched my Beyblade, I vanished. No one was about in Tyson's front garden as I appeared outside the dojo. It was silent, as if everyone had gone - although they were probably still asleep, since it was early morning. Blinking back tears, I pelted to Bay City's central park.

The park was still and deserted when I got there. The sky had grown grey with clouds as I sat down on a bench, the smell of rain strong in the cold air. I gripped my skirt so tightly my knuckles turned white, clenching my teeth, fighting tears. My body shook slightly. What had I ever done to Natalie to deserve being arrested? Nothing. I had done nothing to her, yet she had done something to me and had accused me of assaulting _her_. _Liar_, I thought fiercely. _Lowdown, good-for-nothing liar. I would never dream of breaking the law _ever…_now I'm going be arrested because of her_. _How can anyone be so…so horrible? _

Kai saw my lone figure on the bench as he strolled silently through the park. He stopped, gazing at my sagged posture. My head was hanging, my shoulders were slumped. My face was frozen between anger, hurt, frustration; mixed emotions that I was trying so hard to suppress. A slight frown crossed Kai's face. He had expected to see my face contorted with pain, to hear the sobs of anguish; but there were none. Me, of all the people on the team, showed emotions the most honestly and the most clearly. I was not used to keeping to myself.

He had no right to be there. I needed to be alone. To let the tears go. He knew that I would not be able to hold them back for long. But he worried what might happen if I released them; if I drowned in my own sorrow and pain.

Kai knew I needed someone. I needed Ray to soothe me with an embrace; Max to place a hand on my stiff shoulder; Kenny to speak reassurances; Tyson and Daichi to make me laugh; Lee to console me. Anyone except himself. He could do nothing for me. Yet no one else was around but him to see me like this.

He could not decieve himself any longer. He trudged toward the bench.

I did not move even when Kai sat on the bench next to me, my frame paralyzed with hurt. He had never felt so helpless. How could he get through to me when I had retreated deep inside of myself? He had never seen me like this before; so alone, so sad. All he could do was offer his broad shoulder silently in the hope of getting the message across that he wanted to help me.

My head was still bent, drooping. My long brown hair hid my face. My skirt was pelted with falling moisture.

My grip on it was no more. I blindly reached out in search of something else to grasp and found Kai's t-shirt.

I lost control, burying my face into the shoulder he had offered me. My body trembled. His shoulder muffled my sobs.

Kai raised his hand then hesitated. He did not want to hurt me anymore than I was. But comforting me, he knew, would stop him feeling useless and give me the consolation I so urgently needed.

His hand proceeded to my right shoulder. My body shook violently with more audible cries.

Slowly, Kai wrapped his arms around me. He held me very close. I clung to his dark purple t-shirt, drenching it with sorrow and pain. Kai carefully and softly rubbed my back.

I quietly raised a tear-streaked face to stare at his scarf. His eyes caught mine. Kai watched a display of mixed emotions as he held my gaze. Pain. Confusion. Anger. Fear. They flashed through my eyes so fast he could only just read them.

He knew that our faces were only inches apart. Any nearer and the gap would surely be closed.

His lips were barely a millimetre from my own.

I gradually released my grip on his t-shirt. Kai's eyes shut, his lips brushed mine as he closed the gap between us.

I did not struggle nor break away from his embrace. I relaxed in his arms. His lips started to loosen, his violet eyes apologetic and concerned. _No_, my hazel eyes pleaded. _Don't stop kissing me, don't stop holding me. _

His lips became parted again and he continued to kiss me, kissing away the pain and anguish, the fear and frustration.

I was freed of the emotions I had tried so hard to contain and leaned against Kai, weary from the immense sorrow. I opened my mouth to thank him but he lightly pressed a forefinger to my lips. My expression said it for me.

"Shhh," Kai hushed softly. "You need rest."

Too worn out to object, I pillowed my head on his shoulder. My eyelids grew heavy.

"I love you, Kai…" I whispered. "That's what I wanted to tell you yesterday."

Kai hugged me more protectively. He remained silent but his actions and eyes conveyed what he could not. No more words were needed. A serene smile graced my lips. I fell asleep, safe in his warm arms.

When I woke a short time later Kai was still there, holding me tightly. A light rain fell. He was looking completely handsome to me; his long silver fringe clung to his face in dark spikes, his saturated dark-purple t-shirt tight and shiny over his muscular chest. He had wrapped his long white scarf around my neck and covered me with his short-sleeved black jacket to keep me warm as I had slept.

Kai gazed down at me.

"You okay now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, thanks to you."

Feeling better after my brief sleep I sat up and got to my feet, handing his jacket back to him.

Kai shook his head. "Wear it. It'll keep you warm until we get back to Tyson's."

We sheltered under the rooved veranda that circled the dojo when we returned to Tyson's house. I was still wearing Kai's scarf and jacket and tried to imitate the way Kai acted and walked, taking strides and putting on a straight face. I looked so stiff and rigid that Kai allowed himself a slight smile. It broadened, though he was unaware of it himself.

_Now that's a real smile. _I stopped the imitation to stare at him in wonder.

"Kai, you're…_smiling_."

It was the first time I had seen him do it so clearly. It made him look even more handsome.

"You should do it more often," I told him warmly.

"Maybe I will…" Kai replied.

"Will you…go out with me?" I asked shyly.

Kai kissed me. I took that as a yes.

I had never thought my most deepest and strongest desire would come true but it had; Kai loved me as much as I loved him. The joy I felt was more along the lines of exultation. I felt in my red jacket pocket and realised I had forgotten to take my digital camera out when I had returned home from the school trip. _I've got to get a photo of Kai and me wearing his jacket and scarf! _

My new boyfriend took a picture of me wearing his attire which I then handed back to him and photographed us together.

I took Kai from a distance after that, before zooming in and focussing on his face to get a good close up. He looked at me, violet eyes soft and calm, full of life and feeling. He gave me a tiny smile just as I pressed the button that would take the photo.

We sat down to look through the photos afterward, chuckling at how funny I looked in Kai's clothes and how soaked we were in the photo of us together. When I showed Kai the one I had taken of him close up, we were stunned by how I had caught him on camera. Kai looked so real in the picture that I felt as if I could touch him like the real one who sat beside me.

Once I had put the camera back in my pocket, Kai embraced me. I snuggled against him, his strong arms making me feel warm and safe. I had never felt so loved, so at peace by someone before. He rested his chin on top of my head. I nestled my face into his chest. We stayed in each other's arms until we had dried off.

When we entered the house, we sat with the others to catch the sport news on television.

"KNN Sports - bringing you all the action first," the news reporter stated. "Beyblading's first up, folks. It's been an exciting day for Beybladers and fans alike as, for the first time ever, the sport and the phenomenon goes international at the Olympic Games! Mr. Dickenson, chairman of the BBA, comments on this thrilling event."

The camera switched to the bald old man, who was adjusting his glasses. "Sir, what will being part of the Olympics do for Beyblading?" the reporter asked.

"It will give youngsters something to dream about and Beyblade champions a chance to aim even higher in their aspirations," Mr. Dickenson answered. He turned and faced the camera. "Kids, get ready for a whole new event for Beyblading! I'll see you all at the Preliminaries held in Bay City next week."

"Next week? Brilliant!" Tyson laughed excitedly. "I can't wait to show 'em what I got!"

"Me too!" Daichi agreed.

Ray nodded. "Hopefully, all that training we've been doing will pay off."

The Beyblade World Championships would not be on for another six months in this world, so the Olympic Games would be something to look forward to. In my own world, I had no clue at all if they were going to be held or not. _Well, at least I'll be able to go to these Championships although they're still months away_, I reflected.

Kenny had found out from an e-mail that Mr. Dickenson had sent that Beybladers had to enter the Olympics in teams of four or more that would battle as partners. Each team also had to have at least one substitute, he told us.

"But…there's one problem!" Tyson said. "We all know who I'd go with and who Ray would go with. What about Alana and Max?"

"Good question," Kenny remarked. "Maybe if they paired up…" He glanced from Max to me questioningly.

We looked at each other uncertainly.

"_I'll _go with Alana," Kai told everyone, nodding to me.

Tyson was taken aback, as was everyone else. "Huh?"

"Okay," Kenny agreed quickly. "If Kai goes with Alana, Tyson with Daichi and Ray with Lee…"

"…Then who'd Max be with?" Hilary finished for him.

We all glanced at Max cluelessly, shrugging. I was thoughtful, reflecting about the day the new legend had been discovered. No one had been identified as Max's guardian. Had the right person not been chosen yet?

I voiced my thoughts to my friends and they concurred. I was certain that someone would be chosen eventually. But who?

It had to be soon, or we would not be able to enter the Olympics. We couldn't, not with Max having no partner! There was a person who was just right for him out there somewhere, we were sure of it.


	5. New Guardian

The following day, I went through the questioning on Natalie's accusation. I stood before the sergeant while he asked me for details on myself from my name to what school I attended. Kai, invisible, stood beside me holding my hand. I was the only one who felt his presence. His innate calmness drowned out my fear.

Once the police had obtained the details they wanted from me, I was led into an interview room. My dad and I sat in two chairs opposite the officer who would question me. Kai was beside me, still holding my hand. The policewoman cautioned me before asking the questions. The interview was recorded on tapes.

I answered her questions, reading from the statement I had made or recalling the events of the day Natalie had hit me. I was as calm as Kai was. I took each question in my stride, although the flippant way in which the officer kept referring to Natalie's punch as a slap made anger and frustration fill me.

Kai knew how I felt. "It's okay," he murmured. "You can get across that you were punched by saying it each time you answer her."

His advice gave me confidence. I ignored her piquing tone and emphasised what Natalie had really done to me that day with every question she threw at me. No one could stand in my way when I had my boyfriend by my side.

The interview over, I was announced as not guilty and the officer wrote _no further action taken _on my DNA sample and records. I had my fingerprints and both of my palm prints taken with a machine that would match them up in future if I were to come to the police station for an accusation again. Natalie was proven guilty and was to receive an official reprimand the next week.

We met up with my stressed and anxious mum before heading home. It was late at night as we drove out of the car park, the time being ten thirty. We had been at the police station for nearly three hours. I was worn out and rested my head on Kai's shoulder as he sat beside me.

"Well done," he whispered.

"Thank you, Kai…" I replied drowsily before falling asleep in his embrace.

My parents allowed me a day off school to recover from the events of yesterday. I spent most of the time in the Beyblade world, where my friends kept me quiet and at peace as I slept in a futon Tyson's grandpa had kindly lent me when he had seen how tired I was.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Kai had told the old man.

"Better you than me, my man," Mister Granger had agreed. "I'm too dogone busy an' your homies'll be practicin', so let 'em know what's up."

Kai sat beside my sleeping form presently. He listened to the sound of Beyblades spinning outside. The team were training as usual but with the addition of Lee and he could hear Kenny reading out stats and Hilary coaching Tyson and the others along.

I opened my eyes.

"Better?" Kai asked.

I nodded.

_She's so honest she gets hurt easily_, Kai reflected._ I hate to see her upset and alone. That time in the park…she looked really lost. She'd have accepted any comfort at all. I was the only one there for her. Love is strength. I learnt that the moment I realised I wanted to comfort her that day. _

Once Kai had helped me to my feet, we ran outside into the small courtyard to join the others in their training. We worked well as partners. Ray and Lee were tough, but not tough enough. We defeated them in all three battles. Against Tyson and Daichi, we drew. Max, teamed with Kenny for now, put up a good fight despite losing.

"You and Kai sure make a good team!" Max laughed as he picked up Draciel MS.

"Thanks!" I smiled. "You and Kenny were great!" I retrieved Goldflame MS from the Bey dish while Kai scooped up his Dranzer MS blade.

Over the weekend I visited one of the only three friends I had in my own world, Rebecca. She liked Beyblading but had recently lost interest due to the fact all her blades were broken. "We'll fix them!" I told her positively as we looked at her blades.

"_Can _we?" Rebecca asked uncertainly.

"Yeah!" I winked. "You'll see."

Thanks to being with the G-revolutions, I had learned quite a bit about Beyblade maintenance. Using that knowledge, I helped Rebecca to repair her blades and construct a new one for her. Her new Draciel shone metallically in the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window behind us as she held it up.

"It's brilliant!" she declared excitedly, blue eyes shining. "Thanks so much, Alana!"

I beamed at my blonde-haired friend. "What are friends for?"

Without warning, the Beyblade shattered in Rebecca's palm. As we gaped at it in dismay, we saw the pieces slowly begin to fit together again, changing shape and colour.

"What's going on?" Rebecca cried.

There was a sudden blinding flash. We just had time to make out the blade's new shape and form before more light filled the room and we vanished.

We landed with a bump on grass. As Rebecca glanced about in confusion, a shocking realisation struck me. We were in the Beyblade world! Before I could wonder what to tell my friend, I noticed something else. "Rebecca - your forehead!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" She felt her forehead in perplexity. She touched the marking of a turtle - which was blazing with dark green energy - and gasped as she felt it.

I could not believe my eyes. My best friend was a chosen one! She was the one who would protect Max and Draciel.

Rebecca looked at her Beyblade, which had changed from light green to turquoise and the Bit Chip's image from Draciel to a dark green armoured turtle called Shellshock. Like any skilled Blader in this world, she had her own Bit Beast as I did. Rebecca slowly got to her feet and I did the same. She could not take her eyes off Shellshock. All she could do was stand there speechlessly staring at her Beyblade.

"Man! Slow down will ya, dude?" came Tyson's groan as he and the rest of the team came into view trying to catch up with a speedily sprinting Max, whose forehead blazed bright purple with the image of Draciel.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi," they responded, then glanced inquiringly at Rebecca who was looking at Max curiously, surprise on her face.

I smiled. "Guys, meet Rebecca."

One by one, my friends introduced themselves.

When Kai said his name, Rebecca began, "But isn't he the one you - "

I clapped a hand over her mouth, giggling nervously as I flushed a deep scarlet.

"Yes," I whispered in her ear. "We're already going out. Don't say he doesn't exist because he does - he's as real as everything else in this world."

"I'm in a different world?" Rebecca whispered back.

"You'd better believe it," I beamed proudly. "It's the best!"

Max was the last to introduce himself. He smiled, kind blue eyes meeting Rebecca's.

"I'm Max," he said warmly. "I'm proud to be your partner."

Rebecca smiled back, her shyness dissolving. Max seemed so understanding, so friendly. She found herself warming to him straightaway and that she really liked him.

"Nice to meet you, Max."

As Max patiently explained to her all about the legend that had made him and her meet, I hid a smile. My friend had liked the blond American ever since I had showed her a picture of him from the anime and I suspected she also had a crush on him. They would do well if they became a couple, as they were both kind, caring, cheerful and outgoing. I watched the rest of Max's friends crowd around her, talking excitedly.

"Let's leave her with them," I told Kai, chuckling a little. "They're too occupied with her and she seems to be enjoying the attention. Come on, let's get some time alone while we still can!"

Kai nodded and we slipped out of the park.

We walked hand in hand down an alleyway so we could talk about ourselves in peace. "How's tomorrow evening for a movie?" I asked.

"Fine," my boyfriend replied.

"Great!" I flashed him a bright, affectionate smile. "Seven pm okay for you?"

He nodded.

"I wonder how long we'll be able to keep this from the others?" I mused. "Something's gonna give somewhen, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"It'd be funny if we stayed together for ages and they never knew!" I laughed. I opened my feelings to him fully knowing I wouldn't get hurt. He was the same. With me, he expressed his emotions clearly, because he trusted me not to let them on.

I arrived at Tyson's house at seven on the dot the next evening. Kai and I walked into Bay City together, making our way to the movie theatre. The film was two hours long and we loved it, although we spent most of the time kissing in our back seats.

"This is my first ever date," I grinned as we walked back to the dojo. "I've never gone out with anyone before."

"Me neither," Kai admitted.

"I'm glad Rebecca's with Max," I went on. "Now we can enter the Olympics! She said she'd be here today for training, didn't she?"

"Yeah. The Preliminaries are tomorrow."

I gasped. The time had gone really quick. As it was the spring holidays, I had two whole weeks of spending time in the Beyblade world. Because Rebecca could also visit it too, it meant that we could see each other more often. We went to different secondary schools and had not got to spend time together as much as we would have liked. Thanks to the Beyblade world however, that would be changed.


	6. Olympic Preliminaries Begin

In the afternoon of the following day, Rebecca, the team and I attended the Preliminaries. There, we met some of the G-revolutions' old friends: Team Psykick, who also had the green-haired boy Zeo on their team and the Saint Shields. Both teams were surprised at how much our team had increased in number since they had last seen them. I shook hands with them, they all seemed very friendly.

"Nice to see girl Bladers on the team," Salima winked at us, smiling at Mariam, who nodded.

"We'll see ya in the tournament!" Mariam grinned. "Show us what you got, Alana and Rebecca!"

"We will!" we answered together.

"May the best team win," added Tyson. "Good luck everyone."

We entered Bay City's Stadium, where a huge crowd, seated to watch all the action, was roaring with excitement. My team sat on one of the three benches that circled the arena in the centre of the Stadium whilst the Saint Shields and Team Psykick did likewise.

DJ Jazzman, the announcer as always for Beyblade events, blared out for each team to select a player for the first heat. "As is the usual in Blading, the Olympics will require the participants to battle one on one or in tag teams. However, new battles have been discovered such as the one we've got now," the announcer explained. "It's where teams choose one or two players - depending on what's been decided for that heat or round - to go head-to-head. Literally, it's every Blader for themselves because each one battles to win. There's no teamwork!"

"Cool!" Tyson smiled. "Okay, Alana, you're up. Let's see how you battle in a tournament situation - show us what you can do!"

"You've got it," I nodded, giving him the thumbs-up.

"Go for it, girl!" Rebecca called as I walked to the arena. I glanced back at her and winked. _I'll make you proud by winning this battle!_ I thought.

The raven-haired Mariam and the red-haired Salima faced me. I took out Goldflame MS, attaching it to my launcher and inserting the ripcord. Those girls had to watch out, because the blade I was about to launch was one of the most powerful blades ever created. I was going to show them that Goldflame had not chosen me for nothing.

Jazzman counted down. "Three, two, one…LET IT RIP!"

Mariam's blue Sharkrash blade and Salima's green Beyblade ganged up on my MS blade as soon as it had landed in the arena. _They're picking on Goldflame because it's much smaller compared to them_, I observed. _But everyone should know bigger doesn't always mean better! _"Inferno Strike!" I ordered, just as Mariam unleashed her Special Attack, which was Abyss Fire. Both attacks collided fiercely, the force throwing both Salima and her blade backward.

"Whoa, what a blast!" Jazzman gasped. "It's Stadium Out for Salima!"

My flaming Beyblade slammed into Sharkrash over and over, the power hacking down Mariam's spin speed. My team (minus Kai) were surprised at my strength. Mariam and her team were some of the most skilled and powerful Bladers around, yet I was beating Mariam's blade with a single attack!

The ghost of a smile flickered across Kai's grave face as he sat on the team bench in his usual cold, nonchalant way, his eyes closed and arms folded. _You've seen nothing yet what of Alana can do. All the experiences in her world and ours have made her strong - but her power comes from the heart. The love we share is the source of that energy_, he reflected. _Which really shows how the human heart and soul can influence Beyblades. _

_For a blade so small it sure packs some punch_, thought Mariam. _But that doesn't matter. She won't know what hit her when I use my Bit Beast! _"Go, Sharkrash!" she shouted. Her Beyblade broke away from mine, its Bit lighting up. Then a huge green shark emerged snapping sharp teeth. The Bit Beast whirled around my blade until it became only a blur of light energy that slowly closed in on Goldflame.

From watching the Beyblade anime, I knew that once her Bit Beast engulfed my Beyblade it was game over. Somehow, I had to break free from the trap and knock her out of the Beystadium. I began to feel very claustrophobic and boxed in and realised the shark was almost touching my blade. If I didn't think of something soon Goldflame would be crushed - and I would have lost my first ever tournament battle. _That's not about to happen, _I thought determinedly. _I'm going to prove to her and Salima I'm not a Beyblader to be underestimated! _"Goldflame!" I yelled. A shaft of blinding energy rose upward from my Beyblade.

"What? No way!" Mariam gasped in disbelief. "How can she release her Bit Beast when her blade's in such an enclosed space?"

"Goldflame's more powerful than you think," I smiled. "Now _you're _the one in a tight spot."

The golden phoenix appeared, bursting from its imprisonment. Mariam's blade and Bit Beast were sent skittering away across the stadium. "Finish her - Inferno Strike!" I commanded my Bit Beast. As quick as a flash Goldflame shot as a bolt of fire straight through Sharkrash, stray golden feathers drifting from its great folded wings like snow.

All Mariam could do was stand there and gape as her defeated blade crash-landed at her feet, ignited by my Special Attack. The arena itself was up in flames, cracked and even broken in places from Goldflame's power.

"Whoa…" Tyson breathed. "Alana's strong alright."

"A good Blader to be on the team." Kai watched as Goldflame rebound into my palm and tournament supervisors hurried over to put out the flames with extinguishers. "She's got skill despite being a newcomer to town and joining the team for the first time."

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "Unlike Daichi was, she's quite experienced. The way she sorted out that problem with Mariam's Bit Beast was surprising because I thought she'd need help from us." He met Kai's gaze. "She's like you, Kai. Alana can adapt her technique to counter her opponent's."

"Pretty good, isn't she?" Max grinned. "She sure shocked Mariam!"

The crowd's cheers ringing in my ears, I returned to the team bench and was congratulated by my team-mates. I relished the unexpected praise happily, pleased that I had won my first tournament battle.

"Hey, Mariam!" I called when the girl started to walk back to her team. She stopped, turning slowly to me as I ran up to her. "That was a good battle - and this is my first tournament. I really thought you had me. Thanks for being such a tough opponent!" I extended a hand.

Mariam shook it, smiling back. "You're right. I've got to admit, I thought you were going to be some inexperienced upstart but I was wrong. You've got power and skill - definitely not a novice, the way you got yourself out of that trap Sharkrash put you in." She chuckled. "Better beware, Alana - I won't underestimate you again!"

"I wouldn't count on it," I laughed. "Next time, it'll be a really close battle."

"Betcha!" nodded Mariam.

The second battle was about to begin. Tyson chose Rebecca to go next. My friend was nervous but I said that I'd be behind her even if she lost.

"Give it your best and it won't matter," I told her encouragingly.

Rebecca's face brightened a little. "Thanks Alana," she smiled.

Then she walked to the arena to find herself facing Joseph, Mariam's brother and Jim from Team Psykick. As they loaded their Beyblades on their launchers, she pictured Shellshock's image on the Bit of her blade. The girl had no clue what kind of power her Bit Beast possessed although she considered that it might be similar to Draciel's. Whatever power it had, she would have to hope it was enough to take on those boys.

Jazzman counted down from three to one and battle was joined at the cry of "LET IT RIP!" Shellshock span in the centre of the Beystadium while the other two blades whirled around it. It was a defence type blade just like Max's. The opponents shot at Shellshock, coming in from either side.

"No you don't!" Rebecca cried. Jim and Joseph's Beyblades were hurled to the edge of the stadium by an unseen force.

"Wow, what was that?" gasped Daichi.

"Beats me," Tyson shrugged.

Max had the answer. "That was her Special Attack, guys. Her blade is defensive like mine, so it fended off the other blades' attacks."

"Yes," Kenny concurred, showing them his laptop screen. Dizzi had produced a diagram of what had happened.

"Shellshock formed an invisible wall of energy which threw the other blades off it and rendered their attacks useless," the Bit Beast in the Chief's computer explained. "For Rebecca's opponents, attacking's out the window with this defence - it's impregnable!"

Joseph attacked Jim, sending his blade flying from the arena with his Bit Beast Vanishing Moot. Then he turned on Rebecca. His giant black elephant lumbered straight for her blade. I knew that unless she released her Bit Beast too, she did not stand a chance. Joseph's creature was almost unbeatable. Its ability to become invisible also made it hard to defeat. I just had to hope Rebecca could unleash Shellshock in time.

Joseph's Bit Beast was now only inches away from victory. Something caught my eye the split-second before Vanishing Moot would strike, making me inhale sharply in surprise.

Rebecca's Bit flashed again. Dark green energy burst from her Beyblade, shooting vertically into the air. "Transparent Defence!" Rebecca ordered. The huge form of her great turtle Bit Beast materialised briefly before there was a dazzling flash - and Vanishing Moot hurtled from the arena, disappearing back into its blade.

"It's Stadium Out for Team Psykick and the Saint Shields - the winner's Rebecca of G-revolutions!" Jazzman announced.

"Well done." I hugged my friend happily.

"Yeah, good job!" Tyson beamed.

"You were so cool, " Max told her, winking and giving her the thumbs-up.

Bubbling with excitement at her first win, Rebecca sat down on the bench smiling triumphantly.


	7. Olympic Qualification

"I'll fight this time," Tyson said when the announcer told the teams to select a player to battle. He faced Kane and Ozuma, readying for the cue to launch his blade.

"It looks like the teams have chosen their leaders to battle!" Jazzman smiled. "This is gonna be one intense fight to the finish! LET IT RIP!"

Tyson launched his Beyblade with all his might. A single collision sent Kane's blade spiralling out of the stadium, defeated.

Dragoon slammed into Flash Leopard, causing Ozuma's blade to ricochet violently against the arena wall with an aggressive slash. Small fragments of Flash Leopard's attack ring flew off as Tyson's blade hacked at it over and over, crashing into it with immense force.

Ozuma was breathing hard. _Tyson…I__'__ve got to admit, you__'__re one tough customer_, he thought. _But I__'__m not losing that easily! _

"Take this - Flash Leopard, Cross Fire!" he shouted. The large black leopard clad in purple armour appeared out of its Beyblade, growling threateningly. Then it lunged for Tyson, engulfed with fire.

"Dragoon - Evolution Storm!" Tyson countered. His giant armoured blue dragon materialised briefly with a thunderous roar before the Beystadium - and the entire Tokyo Stadium itself - were filled with a vast swirling hurricane. Ozuma's attack was lost in the ripping gales.

"No…No way!" Ozuma faltered as his blade hurtled past him to clatter to the ground. "He's more powerful than ever - and I didn't stand a chance!"

As quickly as they had come, the fierce winds died down, the hurricane fading to reveal Dragoon spinning in the centre of the arena like nothing had happened. Wordlessly, Tyson caught his white blade as it rebound into his gloved palm.

"Whoa, what a battle!" the announcer exclaimed. "Tyson's the winner and G-revolutions have won the first round."

"Yeah, way to go dude!" Daichi cheered to his partner when Tyson returned to the team bench.

Tyson beamed victoriously. But he knew he should not celebrate too soon because now that he had caught Ozuma off guard, the Saint Shields leader would want revenge the next time time they met. _Bring it on_, Tyson declared silently.

The second round began with the announcer explaining about another new way to battle in the Olympics. Two teams chose one pair each to battle and how much each pair worked together to achieve victory depended on who won the heat.

Ray and Lee were against Mariam and Joseph. The four Bladers launched their Beyblades at the end of the countdown from three to one. Their blades circled the arena aggressively, remaining in their pairs.

Ray clenched his teeth as Joseph and Mariam's Beyblades suddenly vanished. _They__'__re more powerful than before_, he realised. _Their blades can become invisible as well as their Bit Beasts!_

Driger and Galeon were struck with full force from all sides by the unseen opponents, sending them reeling to the edge of the stadium from the impact. Mariam and Joseph came in for the kill, zooming in from either side.

But Ray and Lee were ready for them this time. Driger jumped and landed on top of Galeon with Lee hitting Ray from beneath to propel his Driger MS blade high into the air. Then Lee himself followed suit; Galeon shot vertically after its partner.The blades touched in mid-air, melding together.

Charged with combined awesome power, they struck Vanishing Moot and Sharkrash in the blink of an eye and green and black lightning flashed into the attack with a booming thunderclap as Thunder Slash and Spiral Lightning were performed.

The defeated Beyblades hurtled from the Beystadium.

"And the first heat of the second round goes to Ray and Lee - what a great team they make!" Jazzman remarked. "The synchronisation of their moves and the combination of their attacks were outstanding. Give it up for them, Beyblade fans!"

The crowd roared their approval at his words, cheering excitedly for the Chinese duo.

Chuckling, Ray and Lee waved to the crowd before returning to their team bench. Max and Rebecca were to battle in the next heat, fighting Jim and Salima.

The Psykicks hardly stood a chance against Draciel and Shellshock. Max and Rebecca cleverly combined their Special Attacks to create an unbeatable barrier that deflected all attacks. Their strategy seemed to be working well but Kenny noticed that Rebecca's blade was gradually losing mobility.

"That small blade base coupled with the big heavy weight disc is throwing Shellshock off balance," he stated.

"Yes," Dizzi agreed. "A smaller, lighter customisation for Rebecca's blade would maintain her stability. The Hard Metal System should be perfect for her."

"Right on," the Chief nodded. "I'll upgrade it like I did Goldflame once this battle's over."

_It__'__s not long now until the third heat_, I thought. _I wonder what team-mates our captain will choose…_

Salima and Jim's blades were wobbling uncontrollably from attacking Rebecca and Max in vain. My team-mates grinned at each other. It was time to finish them off. Draciel MS and Shellshock flew into the other Beyblades with full force, sending them shooting out of the dish.

"Stadium out!" the announcer declared. "Max and Rebecca are the winners of this heat with their solid defence combination. The G-revolutions are the top team so far in these Preliminaries."

The crowd's cheers filled the Stadium as the Saint Shields and my team selected a pair to battle in the third heat.

Kai nodded silently to me and I inclined my head wordlessly in response, knowing it was our turn to fight. This would be our first battle in the tournament working together. Excitement and nervous anticipation filled me as we walked in silence up to the Beystadium, where Dunga and Ozuma awaited to take us on.

"There's your answer, folks," Jazzman blared out. "G-revolutions' Kai and Alana have chosen to battle in this heat against the Saint Shields' Ozuma and Dunga - this is gonna be a fierce battle! Three, two, one…LET IT RIP!"

We held out our launchers at the ready; Kai facing Dunga, me facing Ozuma. He and I launched our Beyblades smoothly and precisely. Dranzer MS and Goldflame MS spun around Flash Leopard and Vortex Ape, as if sizing them up. Our blades attacked them ferociously and evaded every attempt they made to retaliate.

"I've never seen two Beyblades so perfectly in time before," Ray remarked in wonder. "All those difficult moves…Kai and Alana make it look so easy. They have their eyes on their own blades all the time - it's like they don't need to look around to know where the other is…"

"Freaky, isn't it?" Tyson concurred. "Those moves…I've never seen Kai or Alana use them until now. Ray, I don't think what they're doing's been practiced or thought up on the spot. Their timing's so perfect and flawless it's unreal!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "So what are you trying to get at, Tyson?"

"I'm saying that no one, even if they practiced all their life, could get the timing and unity Kai and Alana have in this battle," Tyson replied. "It's not down to luck either. I think it's instinct."

Hilary inhaled sharply in surprise. "You mean, they just _know _how to do those moves and where one another is without looking? But that's impossible!"

Max glanced at the backs of his battling team-mates. "Tell that to _them_."

The team could not understand how Kai and I were so in time with one another…they thought our unity was instinctive, but how could that be if we hadn't Beybladed together as kids or known each other for a long time?

"They say two evenly matched bladers bring out the best in each other," Kenny commented thoughtfully. "But that still doesn't explain why they're so sychronised. I think there's more than meets the eye here, guys…there's something else, something more going on, I'm sure of it! There's something happening between those two - what, I don't know - but it's causing them to achieve that perfect union!"

Even Kai and I did not know what was making our precision and timing so perfect.

_What can it be? It__'__s not like we__'__re psychic or anything_, I mused. _I somehow know where Kai is and how to keep up with him…this is really weird. My friends think it__'__s instinct but that__'__s impossible, right? _Then it struck me. _It__'__s the love we share…Kai and I have become closer to each other, so it__'__s caused our Bit Beasts to do the same. Whatever Dranzer does, Goldflame can do too. We know each other so well that working together in battle__'__s instinctive for us…This is amazing! _

Ozuma and Dunga came in for the attack, combining their Special Attacks. A beam of energy headed straight for our Beyblades. Just with a glance from Kai, I knew what he wanted us to do.

Our Bits lit up, with two shafts of mystical energy - one red, one gold - bursting upward. The awesome forms of our phoenixes appeared, both letting out challenging squawks before performing their tag team attack.

"Phoenix Fury!" Kai and I ordered together.

Flame engulfed the entire building, with Dranzer and Goldflame's battle cries resounding all around.

Inginited by the attack, Flash Leopard and Vortex Ape were hurled from the arena.

As tournament supervisors rushed over to put out the burning Beystadium, Jazzman announced, "The winners are Kai and Alana with their perfect Beyblading skills. A valuable pair to have on the team!"

The crowd cheered their agreement.

Round three, the final of the Preliminaries, was next. It was the G-revolutions versus the Saint Shields in three heats which were straight Beybattles to decide the winning team. In the first heat it would be Daichi up against Joseph, but there was a brief break before the battles would begin for the two teams to take a breather and prepare themselves.

In a locker room, my team all sat at a table and ate the sandwiches Hilary had made. There was a content silence as we tucked in eagerly, with Tyson, Daichi and Rebecca munching the most ravenously. Hilary and Kenny rolled their eyes skyward in exasperation at their team-mates' gobbling while Ray and Max just smiled. Kai and I ate quietly, happy just to relish the taste of the food. Lee shook his head at the wolfing trio.

Tyson belched. "Nice grub, Hil," he smirked.

Lee threw him a withering look.

"The sandwiches were great, Hilary - thanks a bunch!" Max beamed.

"Yeah!" the others concurred.

Hilary blushed slightly at the praise. "It was nothing, guys," she giggled. "Anytime."

"Alright - who wants to battle me?" Tyson piped up.

Daichi sprang to his feet. "I will!"

"Count me in." Max clenched his fists.

"Don't forget about us," Ray and Lee chorused.

Tyson laughed. "Okay then, let's go!"

Whooping and shouting, the five boys rushed out of the room.

Kai and I slipped silently out the door once Kenny and Hilary had chased after their team-mates, heading for the park. We lay in the long grass of a gently rolling hill there without a care in the world. Times alone together like this did not happen very often, as being on a Beyblade team made us busy and stopped us from showing affection (we didn't want everyone to know that we were a couple).

_But we shouldn__'__t let that stop us_, I thought. _Any couple, famous or not, has the right to show love in public. Being with Kai is a sensitive subject for me because I care for him a lot and I__'__m afraid someone would insult us if we did that kind of thing around others. There__'__s also the fact that Kai doesn__'__t like the limelight and I don__'__t either. Because he__'__s such a famous Beyblader, the media would definitely hear about it if anyone found out he had a girlfriend. We__'__d be the next day__'__s headline! This is so hard… _

"Kai," I began. "Do you think it'd be okay to show love around the team?"

Kai's violet eyes narrowed slightly as he considered this. "Maybe," he answered. "They think I can't love anyone."

I gave him a fond smile. "You can. I wouldn't love any other because there's no one else who'd love me better. No one else can have you."

Kai smirked. "Hn. Is that so?"

His muscular arms snaked around me and I nestled my face into his chest. He was all I was aware of. Whenever he was near me, I was reminded of snow. The smell of winter surrounded him.

I found my fingers travelling up the back of his neck to find his hairline. Unable to resist, I ran my fingers through the soft dark hair. Kai did not complain and his embrace became more affectionate. It felt so good to be in his arms, to feel his touch. I felt his lips touch my forehead.

We looked at each other at the same time and our noses touched because we were so close. Kai kissed me deeper than he had ever done before. His warm tongue slid across my lips almost playfully, his breath mingling with my own. My heart beat faster. Anticipation and excitement surged through me as I realised what he wanted to do.

Before I knew it, my lips had parted and he gently massaged my tongue with his. This was the first time I had been kissed this deeply by a boy, let alone Kai himself.

His lips loosened as he stopped French kissing me. He saw my flushed face and sighed.

"Sorry."

"That's okay," I whispered back kindly. "I don't mind. It's just that no one's ever kissed me like that before…" My flush deepened.

He kissed me but in the normal way this time. Then he caressed my cheek as I looked into his face.

I continued to stroke his hair, my own hazel eyes reflecting the emotions in his. "You're the only one for me," I breathed into his ear, before kissing him back.

Daichi and Joseph faced each othe across the Beystadium. DJ Jazzman did the countdown: "Three, two, one…LET IT RIP!"

As soon as it landed in the stadium, Vanishing Moot became invisible. Spurred on by its owner's energy, the Beyblade flashed across the dish and landed lightning-fast but devastating blows to Strata Dragoon, sending it reeling closer and closer to the arena's edge with each strike.

The team were getting worried. It looked like Daichi was trouble. The small redhead was gritting his teeth in frustration. _It__'__s just as I expected_, Tyson thought. _The Saint Shields aren__'__t gonna underestimate us again - they__'__re grown more powerful since the last time we saw them. _

Daichi's blade suffered more decisive hits as the battle continued. Daichi knew it would not be long until Joseph finished him off. There was only one thing for it. He went for broke. "Spike Saw Attack!" he yelled.

Strata Dragoon, now a giant mass of molten rock, scorched across the arena and pummelled the invisible Vanishing Moot to a near standstill before sending it hurtling from the Beystadium.

"It's over!" the announcer shouted. "Stadium Out for Joseph!"

Rebecca was battling Mariam in the next heat. Max was anxious for her as Shellshock would be difficult to control due to its upgrade to the Hard Metal System. Somehow, she would have to master her new blade and fast if she wanted a chance at all at defeating Joseph's sister.

The G-revolutions team watched as she took a pummelling from Sharkrash. Shellshock careered this way and that, beyond control. Unlike me and the others, Rebecca had not had time to train and get used to her MS blade so it was no wonder she was having trouble.

Her MS Beyblade was teetering on the brink of stopping completely when it unexpectedly started to spin faster. Smiles spread across our faces. She was finally beginning to master Shellshock MS!

It was too late though, for Mariam's blade zoomed in to hack down whatever spin she had left. My friend's face fell slightly as her Beyblade lay motionless in the centre of the dish.

"It stopped spinning - Sleep Out!" Jazzman cried. "Mariam of the Saint Shields wins."

Max and I rushed over to Rebecca and put reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay," Max told her comfortingly. "The MS blades are hard to control but you'll do it in no time. You just need some more training."

"He's right," I agreed. "We'll win the next battle for sure and then we'll represent Japan in the Olympics - right, Max?"

"Yup!" the blond-haired American enthused. "After Kai's battle with Dunga why don't you and I have a match, Rebecca? Let's see what you can do with your new Shellshock!"

The girl's sapphire eyes lit up, meeting Max's happily. "That'd be so cool," she beamed. "You're on, Maxy!"

Max laughed. "Sounds good."

We all watched my boyfriend closely as he battled Dunga. It seemed like he was hardly trying. I saw the frustrated, furious way in which his opponent hacked at Dranzer. Kai was agitating Dunga and baffling the crowd with his lack of action. He was waiting for the right time to strike instead of wasting his energy on useless attacks like his opponent, wearing down Vortex Ape with pure, passive patience. I smiled admiringly at his figure. _My clever Kai__…_

Dunga, pumped up, could not contain his frustration any longer. He flew into a primal rage - and unleashed the full power of Spark Hammer upon Dranzer.

"This time I'll win, Kai!" he roared. His Bit Beast, an enormous black gorilla, lunged at Kai's Beyblade.

Kai faced Dunga, eyes closed and arms crossed. The beginning of a smirk appeared on his emotionless face. "Hn. It's not over yet," was all that escaped his motionless lips.

The trails of his long white scarf streamed out behind him. Dranzer just span on the spot as Vortex Ape came in for the kill.

The split-second before it would strike, Kai's eyes flashed open. His calm violet eyes flared with an inner fire. "Dranzer attack now - Spiral Fireball!"

His Beyblade erupted into flames. The Russian's scarlet phoenix appeared briefly before his blazing blade shot straight through Vortex Ape.

We cheered as Kai's opponent's blade rocketed from the arena. In one fluid movement, Kai had turned on his heel, caught his flying Dranzer MS Beyblade and strode away with a swish of his scarf as he silently tossed it over his broad shoulder. We had won the Preliminaries.


	8. Disclaimer and Response to Reviews AN

**Author's Note**

In response to a review I have recently recieved, I will place a disclaimer for my story here so I won't get in trouble for writing this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters as they belong to Takao Aoki. The only parts of this fanfiction I own are the storyline, my OCs, their Beyblades, pasts, Bit Beasts and origins.

The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks a lot for your reviews and I really appreciate the support you've all given me so far. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. In the meantime, why not check out some of my other fanfictions?


	9. Dedication

"Hey, guys - check this out!" Kenny exclaimed the following day. "I've got an email from Mr. Dickenson."

As we gathered around Dizzi, the Chief read the message aloud.

Mr. Dickenson had found out some information on the shady team that had attacked Bay City. Named the Black Hell Bladers, not much was known about them except that they came from Slovakia and had strange unearthly creatures as Bit Beasts. They possessed nightmarish powers, people said and there were rumours that the Beybladers themselves were neither human nor earthly. Mr. Dickenson told us to watch out for them as they struck anytime, anywhere. He even said they would possibly be in the Olympics.

I had felt myself shudder involuntarily when Kenny had said they could strike anywhere because "anywhere" could mean my own world. _That__'__s not possible_, I thought. _They would need to have Bit Beasts or something from my world in the first place to get there__…__but they might have powers that allow them to travel between universes anyway without needing objects as portals. _Tyson and Daichi scoffed at my idea when I voiced it to the team and Kenny was dubious. The others, however, thought I had a point.

"Alana's on to something," Lee remarked. "'Cause if she's right, her own world could be in danger like ours."

"Maybe those Bladers' Bit Beasts have the power that she mentioned!" suggested Hilary.

"You're right," Kenny mused. "I guess until I get any data on them, we won't know much."

"We got Mr. D's email, so that's a start," Tyson put in.

"There's one other thing…" I began.

My friends looked at me expectantly.

"Go on," encouraged Max.

"Well…Beyblading's not as popular in my world as it is here," I explained. "Since the end of last year, it's begun to fade out. There aren't many blades in the shops anymore and there are hardly any tournaments. There's a rumour that the World Championships _might _be held…"

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Might be?" he repeated.

I nodded. "Bladers are so scarce and so many websites have been closed down that even the official site's gone too," I sighed. "It's like _everyone__'__s _given up on the game. People my age and your age too think it's last year's fashion, like it's some kind of fad!" My voice had risen in anger. "_I_ won't give it up and neither will Rebecca but the Beyblading spirit is vanishing from our world and there's nothing we can do about it. Beyblade will disappear forever…that's why I need your help."

I hung my head, my voice cracking and tears splashing the dojo's wooden floor. "I can't let go of the game I grew up with…I just _can__'__t_…"

"Alana…" Hilary whispered sadly.

The team could only watch helplessly as I buried my face into Kai's broad shoulder, sobbing. No one noticed my boyfriend stroking my back soothingly.

Tyson placed a gloved hand on my shaking shoulder. "I know how you feel," he said gently. "Beyblade will be back in your world, you'll see. We saved it in _our_ world, so we can save it in yours. So how about it - is there any way we can get to your universe?"

My sobs gradually subsided and I slowly lifted my face to meet his kind, sympathetic dark-brown eyes. "Yes…there is a way," I replied quietly.

After telling them about how Bit Beasts could travel between universes and that objects from my universe acted as portals, I added that I would have to introduce them to some fellow Bladers so news of their presence would spread quicker as they were thought of nothing but made up characters.

Over the following days, we took action. I introduced the team to James and his cousin Ryan while Ray and Tyson set up Beyblade training sessions in the local park. More Beybladers knew about the existence of the G-revolutions with aid from James and Ryan and articles we created on the Internet helped all the more to spread the news. Lots of Beybladers attended the sessions. Mr. Dickenson travelled to the Japan and America in my world to talk to the companies that produced Beyblades, hosted the TV show and tournaments. Rumours circulated that a real Beyblade Battle Association was going to be established.

I could just imagine the looks on the Beyblade voice actors' faces when they heard that the supposed TV show they took part in was real. Things looked bright for Beyblading in my world, with talk of an actual BBA, international tournaments and events, another season of the TV show, a proper World Championship… The UK's Beyblade spirit - and the world's - was on the way to burning even brighter than before and it was all thanks to the doings of merely twelve Beybladers who loved the game more than anything.

There was now a week left of the Easter holidays. Things had been very hectic due to getting Beyblading back on its feet in my universe. We knew that we could leave it to Mr. Dickenson and all the dedicated Bladers to strengthen the passion and popularity of the game even more.

The team and I were sat in a large circle in the room at Tyson's dojo where the Dragon Heart sword at one end. We discussed how well Beyblading was doing in my world, knowing even as we spoke websites including the official one were being resurrected, the BBA was beginning to form and the international Beyblade community was reviving and would no doubt be expanding soon.

"I can't believe we did it!" I exclaimed happily. "Beyblading's really on the way to being as popular as it is in your world. I can't thank you all enough."

"Seeing the passion in Bladers' eyes again does it for me," Tyson beamed.

"Plus the fun they're having!" added Max cheerfully.

"I've heard that BBA points and headquarters are going to be opened in countries all over the world," I continued excitedly. "Once the BBA's in business, Beyblade will truly have become a sport just as it is in your universe."

"When that day comes I wanna see it," Daichi replied. "Make sure you tell us, Alana."

My smile broadened. "I definitely will!"

Just then, Tyson's grandpa came in and told us that some of the Beyblade teams representing countries in the Olympics had been announced on television. "Word up dogs! The Majestics are playing for Europe in the Games, the PPB All-Starz are in it for America and the F Dynasty are representing the other part of Europe."

Presently, there were three other Beyblade teams entering the Olympics. That number would increase rapidly over the following week and only the next day another round of teams was announced. "Breaking news for the sport of Beyblading, folks," the reporter informed us on television. "Beyblader Battalion, formerly known as Barthez Battalion, have returned to represent Mexico after winning the country's Preliminaries. The Global Bladers, once named the BEGA Bladers, are also back in the game to play for Africa this year in Olympics. New Beyblade teams have emerged to join the fray with the Outbackers for Australia, Team Tribal from India, the Black Hell Bladers from Slovakia and the Chinese Snow Leopards."

"Not the Snow Leopards!" Lee growled. "They're White Tiger X's biggest rivals in China and they've scooped up a place in the Olympcs…just great. Well I guess we'll just have to beat them right, Ray?"

"Yeah!" his partner agreed.

"But the Black Hell Bladers…they're gonna be there too," Hilary said in a small voice.

Tyson placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hil, we'll defeat them! Just wait and see."

Hilary nodded slowly. "Okay, Tyson." She sighed, her brown fringe shadowing her flushed face.

"Tyson's right, Rebecca," Max told his blonde-haired team-mate, who was looking as worried as Hilary had been. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

This made Rebecca brighten. It also made her blush like crazy and she hastily looked away, coughing nervously.

Max, Tyson and Daichi exchanged perplexed glances as they looked from the suddenly shy Hilary to the quiet Rebecca. Ray and I smiled knowingly whilst Lee and Kenny stifled chuckles. Kai watched the whole thing in amusement.

"Today, the Blitzkrieg Boys have entered the Olympics for Russia with their leader Tala," the news reporter told us on TV that weekend. "They hope to once again have a shot a defeating the World Champion team G-revolutions, which is representing Japan in the games."

My heart skipped a beat as a thought struck me. "Kai," I began tentatively.

My boyfriend glanced at me. "Yeah?"

"Are you…are you…going to leave the te - " my question was cut off as the ground shook violently beneath us, throwing us off our feet and rocking the Granger dojo.

"The Black Hell Bladers!" Kenny cried. "This time I'm certain they're at the park!"

We rushed to said destination. The Black Hell Bladers faced us, a team of eight cloaked teens, their attire whipping around in the gale that ripped through the park. "What you do want here? Why are you doing this?" Tyson demanded.

A tall member of the team smirked beneath his dark hood. "We've come…for her."

In the moment that I held his gaze, I swore that the pupils in his eyes thinned to slits and the teeth he disclosed as he smirked elongated to fangs, although when I blinked they were normal again. My heart quickened. "What do you want from me?"

_Your Bit Beast_, hissed a chilling, rasping voice in my head. _But also your soul._

_You're not getting it! _I screamed back defiantly. _As long as I'm alive, Goldflame will never be yours - so just leave us alone!_

The dark voice chuckled harshly. _Is that so? Then I'll just have to send you back where you came from and make sure you never come here again._

The gale tearing through the park worsened, threatening to hurl us off our feet. The ground juddered terrifyingly underfoot. A large jagged crack zigzagged between Tyson's legs. Hilary, Rebecca and I screamed as the ground split open slightly and Tyson was hastily pulled away from the crack by a panicked Ray and Max.

We rushed for cover and sheltered beneath a tree. Kai's hand caught mine and he steadied me when I was almost blown away by the fierce wind. I clung to him in fear. He shielded me from the gale. Tyson protected a frightened Hilary, holding her close to his body and whispering reassurances. Max did likewise with Rebecca whilst Ray and Lee did their best to prevent Daichi and Kenny from being claimed by the wind. We huddled together at the tree trunk, fighting against it with all our might.

The tempest grew ever stronger, dragging me out of the protective circle we had formed toward the Black Hell Bladers. I was swept off my feet, only saved by Kai's firm hold of my hand. The stiff breeze was so strong that it stung my eyes and made tears fill them. It battered at my body, ripped snags from my clothes.

"K-Kai!" I choked. "Don't let go, _please_!"

His grip tightened. "I won't."

Gradually, my hand slid from his grasp and I was whirled through the air. Kai's angry face and the fearful, anxious ones of my friends shrank into nothingness as I vanished from the Beyblade world, my cry of despair ringing in my ears.

I landed with a dull thud on the gravel drive at the front of my house, back my universe. The throbbing of the cuts the strange, savage wind had inflicted was enough to banish any doubts that what had just happened had not been an illusion. Again and again, I tried frantically holding and touching Goldflame in desperate attempts to get back to the Beyblade world. Nothing happened. My posture sagged in defeat and anguish.

My mum came out of the house and saw my miserable form. She knelt down beside me in concern, saw the tears in my downcast hazel eyes, placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Alana?"

"It's…it's gone," I whispered hoarsely, half to myself, half to her. "I can't believe it's gone."

A huge sob escaped me and I burst into tears.

Mum hugged me. "Oh, Alana…what on earth?"


	10. Prisoner In Her Own Universe

The Easter holidays ended and I had not been able to return to the Beyblade universe at all during the last week of them. It was the first week back ay school and I found that no matter how hard I tried, how much I struggled, I could not forget the events of seven days ago. Even as the month went by, I remained at a loss and consumed with anguish.

The fact that Beyblading was going from strength to strength in my world raised my spirits. I Beybladed against James and his cousin Ryan a lot more and improved my skills. Although this made me happy, deep down I was still very upset. It was not just the Beyblade world and my team that I missed but the one I loved. Kai. I missed his presence, his voice, his touch.

Time passed and soon it was the end of June. I was staring, uninspired, out of the window in a boring maths lesson. My thoughts were filled with my boyfriend.

One of the girls sitting behind me noticed my sadness and asked what was wrong. Her words surprised me. I was silent for a few seconds. The only time anyone in my year group talked to me or gave me any attention was when they wanted to bully me; yet for the first time, someone was actually concerned about me.

"It's my boyfriend," I sighed miserably. "I'm missing him."

The girl, a fair-haired and blue-eyed teen named Amy, replied, "Why? Can't you see him?"

"Yes. It's been almost three months since we were together."

"Oh…" Amy's voice became sympathetic. "Well, it's not like I haven't seen my boyfriend for that long - in fact I call him at least once a day if we can't meet up!" Her face brightened. She nudged the black-haired girl beside her.

"Jade, Alana's got a boyfriend."

"About time!" Jade remarked. She leaned in close to me. "So what's his name and what's he like?"

"His name's Kai and he's Russian. He doesn't talk much but he takes everything seriously," I answered.

Amy nodded. "The strong silent type and foreign, huh? He sounds interesting. Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes!" I beamed. Somehow, talking about Kai eased some of the pain and sorrow I felt.

"Have you used tong - I mean, French kissed yet?" Jade wanted to know.

"Um…yes. Once."

"Have you two made out?" Amy asked curiously.

A slow, deep blush spread across my cheeks. "Uh, no. We haven't got that far yet…"

For the rest of the day, I got a lot of attention from the girls in my classes. They wanted to know all about my boyfriend, from when we had started going out to how we had met in the first place. Of course, I did not let on about the Beyblade world but merely talked about him as if we had hit off from the start and I had got lucky in love.

I was strolling happily to the carpark at the end of school when I caught sight of a mysterious cloaked figure standing atop a hill on the school field.

I stopped dead, breathing fast. It was the Black Hell Bladers' leader, I was sure of it - the one who had sent me away from Kai's world and had somehow stopped me from getting back.

Miles, a classmate and friend who was walking beside me, followed my gaze and asked, "Who's that?"

"Just someone," I responded evasively. _He__s going to pay for what he did_. _How he got here__s beyond me but I__m going send him back where he belongs. _I took out my launcher, ripcord and Beyblade, not caring if anyone was watching.

Miles' blue eyes came to rest on Goldflame's Bit Chip. "Can you…bring it out?" he asked slowly. Despite not being into Beyblade, he knew I was a good Blader.

I smiled. "Depends if you can see it or not."

With that, I broke into a run and pelted at top speed to face my opponent. Standing atop a slope opposite the Black Hell Bladers' leader, I thrust out my loaded launcher at the ready. "Whoever…whatever you are, you're going down!"

My unknown opponent regarded me coldly. "The name's Damon. You've got nerve to take me on, girl."

"It's Alana!" I snapped back irritably.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care." He held out his launcher. "But you'll regret that you challenged me."

"LET IT RIP!" we hollered at the same time.

Goldflame surged at the oncoming Beyblade, which was comprised entirely of a clear black stone that glittered ominously like dark glass. Its inner depths glowed faintly, as if it had a life of its own. Shivers trickled down my spine. What Mr. Dickenson had said in his e-mail was true; the Black Hell Bladers were definitely not earthly beings.

My purple blade slashed the opposing Beyblade fiercely, fuelled by determination to see the Beyblade universe again but most of all by my desire to be with my boyfriend.

The ground under us shook with every collision and shock waves pulsated through the air. My opponent and I flew at each other with full power using our Special Attacks while Miles and the other students looked on in wonder.

There were gasps as the earth cracked beneath the sheer force of the impact when the attacks collided violently, causing even more forceful shock waves to pulsate and sparks to fly in every direction. The blades were sent reeling away from each other.

The cloaked Blader and I panted noticeably. Using those attacks at full power had sapped a considerable amount of our energy. Our blades circled one another. My thin polo shirt clung wetly to my body, saturated from the sweltering heat of the dry afternoon and the exertion of battling. Droplets glistened in my long hair, which was darkened by moisture.

"Whoa, this ain't normal," I heard a Year Seven boy remark. "Since when did those dumb tops do stuff like this?"

"I dunno, mate," another twelve-year-old replied. "They do that on the TV show anyway. But them Beast thingys - d'you think we'll see them next?"

"Nah. That's rubbish!"

A smile touched my lips. If I could show those kids and the other students they were wrong, they would learn to respect Beyblading and I would humiliate Damon.

Goldflame shot forward to attack Damon's blade. I saw my opponent's dark eyes flash eerily with a crimson aura and the strange unnatural wind I had been faced with last time happened again. The gale whipped dark waves about, which had begun to pulsate from the other blade. Goldflame was hurled back from the pure force of the wind and the mysterious waves.

I felt the stiff breeze itself lash and batter at my body, flaying skin and ripping my clothing. The dark waves added to the damage I received. Although I had planted my feet firmly into the ground, I could feel myself slowly sliding backward as I tried over and over to attack Damon only to have my blade pummelled to a near standstill with dark waves.

My vision blurred in and out of focus, dizziness swept over me; the energy from the other blade was affecting me profoundly. Feebly, I collapsed down on to one knee.

"Is this all you've got?" Damon sneered.

I clenched my teeth. "Far…from it."

With painful, gruelling effort, I heaved myself to my feet. My legs wanted to buckle beneath me but I stayed standing by complete determination.

"Goldflame!"

A shaft of blazing energy beamed skyward. The golden red-armoured phoenix appeared, letting out a challenging squawk.

Immedaitely, dark energy snaked around my Bit Beast like ropes. The creature struggled but remained snared fast. It was bound so tightly that it was completely paralysed. Then yellow light started to flash through the dark bindings wrapped around Goldflame's body. Goldflame screeched shrilly in pain and anger.

Rooted to the spot by Damon's powers, I could only look on helplessly as my opponent drained both my Bit Beast's energy and mine.

Soon, my whole body felt heavy and numb. Weakness from lack of strength nullified the pain of my wounds. My vision was hardly in focus and I struggled to stay conscious. My breaths came out fast and shallow. I dimly heard Miles' gasp of shock.


	11. The Real BBA

Just as darkness began to engulf me, a familiar voice from a memory came back: _"__With these MS blades, your spirit has more power than you can ever imagine__…__so use it, Alana, use your spirit to win!__"_

My eyes flashed open, my forehead blazed with the image of my phoenix. Kai…Kai had told me that when I had been learning to master the Hard Metal System.

In a flash of flames, Goldflame and I had broken free of our bindings. "Inferno Strike!" my cry rang out.

As my Bit Beast swooped as a bolt of flame into its opponent, I found myself falling backward, my strength gone. I landed on the grass with hardly any impact, golden feathers drifting softly down to settle on my motionless form and on the ground around me.

Goldflame vanished into my still blade. Damon's blade had also stopped spinning.

I opened my eyes to find myself gazing into a face framed by silver hair with a dark-blue battle insignia painted on both cheeks. A long white scarf flowed on the wind. Calm violet eyes looked at me steadily.

"Kai?" I said in a coarse whisper.

"Are you okay?" the Russian asked quietly.

"Yes…now you're with me again."

"Hn." Kai smiled slightly. Relief was evident in his eyes.

As carefully as he could, my boyfriend gathered me up into his arms and carried me out of school once he had scooped up Goldflame. People stared after us in awe, particularly Miles. There was no sign of Damon when I glanced over his broad shoulder.

As soon as I got home, I was confronted by my anxious parents. They bombarded me with questions and I mumbled some lame explanation that some stranger had fought me at school, I had won but they had disappeared before I could stop them. I brushed off my wounds when they asked to see them, wanting to be elsewhere rather than talking about what had gone on.

The moment I entered my bedroom that evening, a hand caught my arm. I spun around. It was only Kai. Kai's lips came crashing down on mine with such force and hunger I found myself right up against the wall. He held me like he would never let go. It had been months since we had last seen each other, not to mention shared a kiss.

That was it. I clung to him as if he was the last string of hope that could bring me out of the sorrow I had been drowning in ever since being sent back to my own world. I nestled my face into the folds of his dark-purple t-shirt. Feeling the safety and relief of being close to him again, I let a river of tears flow from my eyes and cried.

Kai wrapped his muscular arms around my heaving, trembling body, gently and comfortingly rubbing my back, easing my sobs. Our closeness was warm and pacifying; the soft scent of winter filled my lungs, making me breath easier. We stayed like this until I had stopped crying.

My boyfriend then seated me on the toilet seat in the showeroom next door and used the first aid kit to begin cleaning each small but painful minor wound. I tried not to show how much they hurt me but my moans seemed to seep through my clenched teeth. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure though when Kai's soft, warm lips brushed against my sore skin.

"Kai," I began in a voice of the verge of more tears. "Are you going to join the Blitzkrieg Boys in the Olympics?"

Kai pulled me into another embrace. "I know I can battle Tyson anytime so there's no need."

"Good. It's just that…I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Kai whispered, his kiss ceasing my quiet sobs.

He took me to his own universe, where we crept into the dark dojo on soundless feet and into the room where the rest of the team were sleeping.

My boyfriend laid out his futon on the smooth, polished wooden floor. I slipped in beneath the thin quilt, sighing with content. It smelt so good. It smelt like him.

Kai removed his jacket, t-shirt and scarf, revealing his toned upper body. He also took off his trousers so he was only in his boxers.

I stared openly at his bare chest. He had a six-pack that would make any fan girl go weak at the knees. I had never seen him like this before.

He slowly climbed in beside me, drawing me close to him as he pulled the cover over himself. I blushed brightly, my heart pounding; I was aware of my bosoms pressing against his solid chest as well as the fact that only my thin cotton night-dress prevented closer contact between us.

Tiredness soon dissolved my embarassment. I had hardly slept at all during the time we had been apart.

Kai hushed me gently when I tried to talk.

"Shh now. You need your rest," he advised softly.

I nodded and let the tender, loving kiss of my boyfriend draw me from reality.

I blinked in the golden light of morning as bright summer sunlight touched my face with gentle, slanted rays streaming through a gap in the curtains, bathing Kai and I in soft radiance. Kai was still asleep. His arms were wrapped around me protectively.

I snuggled closer to the warmth of his body beside me, nestling my face into his chest. I relished the feel of his skin against mine for a little while; I had not felt his touch for so long.

Kai's warm breath tickled the back of my neck as he subconsciously buried his face into my hair. I smiled, raising my head to breathe into his ear, "Wake up, Kai."

The boy opened his eyes. "Morning, Alana."

He let his hand run down my cheek and neck to my shoulder where he trailed lazy circles. His finger sliding over my skin made me giggle. He noticed this and tickled me playfully.

"Hey…" I gasped, breathless with laughter. "Stop…it!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Could you…stop…please?"

Smirking, Kai did so. He grunted when I scowled at him mockingly, catching my breath.

I sighed, grinning at him. I could never stay annoyed at my boyfriend for long. "_Ya lublu tebya_, Kai," I told him softly. _I love you. _

Kai's violet eyes widened slightly but I kissed him before he could react any further. _She__'__s full of surprises_, he thought. _I can__'__t believe she just said she loved me in Russian__… _I felt him smirk as he responded to the kiss and it quickly became more passionate.

Once I was dressed in the usual clothes I wore in the Beyblade world, Kai and I proceeded to the dining room for breakfast. The only person in there when we slid back wooden door was Daichi. An early bird like we were, he was already tucking into rice, knelt on a mat beside the low table.

Tyson's grandpa entered the room as we seated ourselves on mats too and took our places.

"_Ohayo, _Granger_-sama_," I smiled as Mister Grangerplaced bowls of rice with chopsticks in front of us. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_." _Good morning, Mister Granger. Thank you very much. _

The old man looked a little bemused for a second then grinned back. "_Ohayo, _Alana-_san_." _Good morning, Alana. _

Kai raised an amused eyebrow at our exchange while Daichi glanced fro me to Tyson's grandpa in awe. It was plain he had understood every word - after all, he _was _Japanese.

"I didn't know you could speak our language!" he gasped.

I smiled ruefully. "Only a small amount. I've taught myself."

"It was dogone Japanese at that, dog," Mister Granger remarked to Daichi. "You're one fly sister, Alana. Wait till your dudes hear about this!"

When the rest of the team entered the dining room four hours later, Tyson's grandpa told them about it. I heard their surprised voices when they talked to the kendo sensei as I practiced with Kai and Daichi out in the small front courtyard of Tyson's dojo.

Tyson himself rushed outside minutes after.

"Can you really do that?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"What other languages do you know - or is that it?"

"Hmm…let's see," I replied thoughtfully. I began ticking each one off on my fingers. "I know Japanese, Russian, French, Spanish, Mandarin…and English of course…"

A dull thud resonated in the front garden. It had been too much for Tyson.

"That's a heck of a lot of languages…" he commented dazedly.

Daichi and I burst out laughing. Kai shook his head, smirking.

"It's certainly good to see you again," Max told me light-heartedly later on as we engaged in mock battle.

"Yeah…" I agreed, smiling. Then I had a sudden thought. "Did you see Rebecca at all when I was away?"

"Oh yes," Max answered enthusiastically. "Almost every day - she was pretty worried about you though. She said she hadn't had a phone call or anything from you…what happened anyway?"

"You know that guy - the Black Hell Bladers' leader? His name's Damon. He somehow sent me back to my own universe and stopped me from getting back here," I replied. "That's why you didn't see me for three months. No matter what I did the portal remained closed. Damon came to my world yesterday - we battled and he tried to take Goldflame from me…"

I recalled the events of the other day. My friends listened intently until I had finished.

The Chief was thoughtful. "It looks like what you said about that team having the power to travel between worlds was right, Alana. We now know that your universe's in danger as well as ours. What I want to know is, where do they get it from?"

"Yeah…" Tyson agreed.

"There's gotta be a source, right?" Hilary asked. "We thought it might be their Bit Beasts."

"We'll have to battle them again to know that!" Lee pointed out.

A brief silence fell. Everyone mused about the Black Hell Bladers. After a few minutes of reflection, Ray spoke up.

"I guess the only we'll know how to beat them is to watch their battles in the Olympics - we might pick up something," he suggested.

"You're right," concurred Kenny. "I'll email Mr. Dickenson right now and tell him what we came up with and Alana's story!"

He began setting up Dizzi.

Max and I turned our attention back to our battle. Draciel and Goldflame MS collided and both were knocked out of the dish from the impact. We caught our blades, laughing. It was a tie.

"Oh!" I gasped suddenly.

"Huh?" my friends glanced at me quizzically.

"I've got to get back, everyone!" I explained. "My parents will wonder where I am!"

"Okay." Hilary smiled. "See you!"

I nodded.

In a flash of light, I vanished the second I touched Goldflame.

I reappeared in my own room dressed in normal attire again just as my younger brother burst through the door. He looked flustered and bemused.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Beyblade…it's on the news," the ten-year-old blurted.

"What do you…"

Then it sank in. _Beyblade__…__that must mean__…_I inhaled sharply. _The BBA in my world - maybe it__'__s been set up! I promised the G-revolutions I__'__d tell them when it happened. This could be it!_

"Let's go!" I urged impatiently.

I dragged my dazed sibling downstairs, unable to contain my excitement.

We were right on time. I stared hard at the living room televison screen in anticipation while the reporter introduced the news item for Beyblade.

"The spinning top game that captivated millions all over the world has now become a sport," she informed us. "Only yesterday, the British BBA headquarters was declared open in London by none other than BBA chairman Mr. Dickenson himself."

Shock was highly visible on my relatives' faces. "What?" they exclaimed together.

A beaming smile spread across my face and tears of joy welled in my eyes as I watched the reporter interviewing the old man. The BBA was for real now; Beyblading was truly here to stay in my universe. The Japanese and American headquarters had been opened a couple of days ago and many more were to be opened across the globe in France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Greece, Russia, China, Australia and lots of other countries.

Takao Aoki, the manga artist of Beyblade, spoke on TV too and explained how the anime and manga were based upon the Beyblade world itself. The events in the comics and TV series were a mixture of being close to the truth and imaginary although most of the characters were real like their Beyblades and Bit Beasts. He said that only true Beybladers would discover this universe.

My family was completely taken aback by his words. Disbelief was evident on all their faces as they listened to him speaking.

I closed my eyes and let the tears of happiness flow.

I clutched Goldflame in my jeans pocket. _Thank you so much for choosing me to be your partner. I__'__m forever grateful to you, my friend. _

_Right back at you_, the phoenix sang, its melodic trill resounding in my mind. _It was our destiny to be together. I__'__ll never leave your side._

_Me too. We__'__ll always be united, Goldflame! Friends forever. _

_Yes_, my Bit Beast replied, its presence filling me with love and warmth. _Now and always. _

I felt another presence beside me. I could tell by the smell of winter it was Kai. He was invisible to everyone else but me.

"I can't believe it, Kai," I whispered. "The BBA's finally set up and Beyblading's now a sport - just think, soon it'll be as popular as it is in your universe!"

"Yeah," my boyfriend agreed. "I'm glad it's back again…this time it's never gonna die."

"That's right!" I threw my arms about his neck, holding him tightly.

His arms gently fastened themselves around my waist. We hugged each other for sheer joy.

We pulled away a short time later once the news article about Beyblading was over.

"We'd better tell the others."

"Hn. Let's go."

We crept out of the room and upstairs to disappear back to the Beyblade world.

The G-revolutions sat in a wide circle in the room with the Dragon Heart sword at one end after we had arrived, looking at me curiously. I beamed around at all of them.

"I promised I'd tell you when it happened," I began.

"When what happened?" Tyson wanted to know.

"When the BBA became real in my world…and it has. Beyblading's now a sport like it is here!"

My team-mates smiled and started talking excitedly.

"I can't believe it," Daichi gasped.

"We did it!" Max cheered.

"Beyblade's staying in your universe for good now," Ray told me warmly.

"Definitely," I answered.

"Now no one will treat like it last year's fashion," Lee added. "Beyblading should not be disrespected like that in any world. It'll finally be regarded as the sport it should be."

"You said it!" Tyson grinned.

"All our hard work paid off," Kenny remarked to Hilary.

"I know!" she giggled happily. "It's great to see Alana so thrilled - and we are too."

"I wouldn't have got this far with the revival of the game without you guys and your world, so thank you," I said to them gratefully. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you have done for me and my universe."

They glowed with pride and elation.

I felt a surge of pleasure. I was so lucky to have friends like them and was glad they could share in the joy of Beyblade's return in my world.

The Beyblading spirit would live on forever in both our universes.


	12. Caught Unawares

Later that day, there was another breaking news report. This time in the Beyblade world.

"KNN sports news. Our top story today is the Olympics," the reporter announced. "The opening ceremony in Tasiilaq, east Greenland, celebrated the start of this year's games which will begin in July, a week from now. The Greenlandics thrilled at the fact that they are hosting the games with Beyblading among the sports for the first time ever. Hometown favourites the Arctic Avengers will no doubt be going for gold!"

"Whoa! The games are a week away?" Daichi gasped.

"Yeah," Tyson nodded. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither." Ray grinned in a catlike manner.

"Then let's get practicing!" Hilary, Rebecca and I chorused.

That hot summer night, Kai and I lay together in secret as we had done the previous night once the others were asleep.

Kai held me close. The warmth of his body against mine, his solid male embrace made us both feel safe and secure. He leaned forward so our foreheads rested against each other. We gazed at one another briefly before our lips met and we lost ourselves in a deep kiss.

We slowly broke apart, with Kai shifting to rest his chin on top of my hair and me to curl up lazily against his chest. His arms snaked around me again, lovingly and protectively. His heart beat against my ear as I lay close to him. I nestled my face drowsily into his dark-purple t-shirt. Our breaths gradually become synchronised as we fell asleep.

Goldflame and Dranzer raced through the park grass. Kai's Beyblade was a whirl of dark blue as it led mine in and out of the tall, long blades. Our blades were in time with everything we did - from simple turns to our tag-team attack. Because it was early morning, all was quiet and still; the playground was empty, the birds had not woken. There was nothing to be heard except the whisper of the wind and rustling tree leaves. I began to let go, losing myself in the tranquil atmosphere, allowing my mind and spirit to run free and became entirely one with the surroundings and my Beyblade.

Two phoenixes - one red, one yellow - emerged out of the Beyblades of their own accord. They soared high into the clear blue sky, throwing up their feathered heads and crying to the heavens. Dranzer and Goldflame whirled around each other, singing with pure joy. Their pleasure reflected that of my own. Kai seemed relaxed and content too. The dew hanging from the grass flew up as our MS blades circled one another.

I smiled. This was why I loved Beyblading so much; it was a sport that allowed you to lose yourself in the pleasure, the competition. My eyes shone with happiness. I gazed at Kai as he stood opposite me.

"I promise that no matter where I go or what I do in the future, I'll be a Beyblader forever," I murmured.

Kai's straight but peaceful face was graced by one of his rare smiles. "Me too."

I approached and put my arms around him. He returned the embrace. "I'll always love you, Kai - that's also a promise," I breathed into his ear before standing on tiptoe and kissing him fondly.

The following day, Monday, was uneventful. I had a typically boring day at school and there were no interruptions from the Black Hell Bladers. Teenagers in my year group still questioned me about Kai's identity, burning to know who the mysterious boy had been that had appeared when Natalie punched me. It was plain how fearful they were of my boyfriend and I took great satisfaction from the looks on their faces when I refused to let on.

These thoughts filled my mind as I put on a black sparkly dress that had a halter neck for the disco on that evening. My siblings were going too; I had offered to accompany them them because it was their first disco at secondary school. I sighed, thinking about the deafening music, blinding lights and rowdy boys. This was one night I was dreading. My brother and sister were in for a shock as their junior school discos had been much tamer than the ones I was used to.

_Still, at we__'__ll look good_, I thought, admiring myself in my bedroom mirror. _I just hope I__'__ll be able to watch Leon and Joanna__'__s backs once we__'__re there__…__it__'__s going to be rough knowing how immature those boys in Year Nine are. I__'__ll have to watch it too because I__'__m the right age for boys in the upper Years to be attracted to me. _

One we got to the disco an hour later, it seemed I had no need to look after Joanna and Leon. They found their friends almost straightaway and wandered off to chat with them. Miles was there so I walked around with him for a while outside in the cool night air, glad to escape from the noisy music.

"Everyone's been talking about the fight you and that weirdo had last Friday," Miles told me. "They can't believe those Beyblade tops can make the ground shake and cause explosions like yours and that guy's did."

I chuckled. "No wonder! I bet they were scared stiff when they attacked each other like that."

"I think some of them are having second thoughts about Beyblades," my friend added, laughing.

"Bit Beasts!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Did they see the Bit Beasts?"

"The _what_?" Miles was confused.

"Bit Beasts. The creatures inside blades. We released them that day when we battled!"

"You mean like the phoenix on your top? No, I didn't see anything. Just flashes and blasts from the blades. But I _did _see an image on your forehead at one point…"

"That's Goldflame's symbol, Miles!" I smiled. "It's the mark that sometimes appears when a Beyblader unleashes their Bit Beast. Many people wouldn't have seen it, let alone the Bit Beasts."

"So those things actually are real. It makes me wonder how you get one," mused Miles.

"You don't get one, you earn or it chooses you to be its owner," I explained patiently. "Anyway, Bit Beasts are fascinating creatures to Bladers and even people who don't Beyblade because they've been around for a long time and many mysteries still surround them."

We went back inside, with Miles going to buy some coke from the refreshments bar. I ambled around absently, not really registering where I was going. The music became quieter, a muffled throbbing in the background. I realised I had walked to the dark end of the room, where more fights broke out and girls like me were vulnerable to seduction from Year Ten and Year Eleven boys.

A hand grasped my wrist tightly. I spun around in fear, struggling against the strong grip.

"Let me g - " Another hand clapped over my mouth. The person whirled me around to face them.

My eyes had adjusted to the gloom and I recognised the face before me. It was a Year Ten boy named James.

I had met him through Miles and he had seemed quite pleasant but something about him had always made me wary. During the months I had been away from the Beyblade universe, he had become more and more insistent that we were alone together, if possessive. Miles, being kind and understanding as he was, had willingly backed off and left him and me to it.

But now, restraining me in a vice-grip, he was showing his true colours. My heart thumped uneasily in my chest. What did he want from me - and what was he going to do to get it?


	13. At His Mercy

The boy pulled me into a crushing embrace. The feel of his arms around me sent shivers of fright down my spine. "Haven't you noticed it yet, Alana? I need you!" he hissed in my ear.

I remained silent, inwardly disgusted at him. I decided to play it low-key, hoping he would give up when he got the hint I was not interested. It took all of my self-control not to recoil when his dry flaky lips were pressed roughly against my mouth, ravenously devouring my lips like a starved canine tearing at fresh meat. His kisses were not gentle and passionate like Kai's; they were savage and ruthless. There was no feeling in them, only a relentless hunger, an endless lust that had to be sated.

James did not seem to notice my lack of action. Instead of giving up, he continued to hold me in that suffocating embrace whilst he nipped and suckled my neck, his slimy tongue slithering like a slug over my hot skin. A lump had risen in my throat. I forced down nausea. My body trembled in revulsion.

He felt this and smirked. "Don't you see it? We're made for each other," he purred. "Let's take the chance to do what's right for us…"

Before I knew it, James had pinned me down on the cold tiled floor and lowered himself down to lie on top of me. He kissed my bare shoulders. His body was pressed forcefully against mine, heavy and solid. I felt the hardness of his lower region and tensed involuntarily. _Someone help me! _I yelled frantically in my mind.

The throbbing member in his jeans rubbed against my bare inner thigh as he lifted the hem of my black dress. I was unable to suppress a sharp gasp. I shook violently, my breaths short and ragged. _No__…__please no__…_

I heard him unfasten the belt around his waist, unzip and pull down his jeans. His hands travelled up my legs. I shut my eyes tightly, knowing what was coming next. He was going to take away everything that was mine.

"_Kai_!" I screamed desperately.

James hesitated and quickly drew away from me when something struck him hard and fast on the back. "What the…?"

I sat upright, hastily pulling my black dress down over my legs again. I got shakily to my feet and backed away from James.

Kai stood before us, locked in a glare with the boy. His violet eyes were icy. Dranzer span in wide circles around James, creating a wall of flames with its Special Attack. He had nowhere to run or hide.

"Give it up," Kai told him in a voice that was dangerously quiet. "There's no escape. Go near her again and you'll regret it."

With a ringing trill, Dranzer emerged from the flames surrounding James. He glanced about wildly, he could not see the phoenix but he could feel an overwhelming presence and hear the beat of powerful wings. Whatever it was, the unseen being behind him would haunt his memories and would no doubt attack him if this mysterious sixteen-year-old so wished it.

Kai strode through Dranzer's flames as if they were invisible and stood before James. He towered above the other boy and his strong physical presence seemed to make the fifteen-year-old look even smaller compared to him. His long scarf flowed out with the wind created by his Bit Beast's flapping wings. He gave the Year Ten below him an unwavering calm stare.

"Got that?"

"Y-Yeah…" James stammered awkwardly, looking at the floor to avoid Kai's intense gaze.

"Hn. Get out of my sight."

At my boyfriend's words, James sped out of the disco as soon as the flames trapping him had disappeared.

Kai was at my side in an instant. "Did he touch you?"

I shook my head. "He was really close."

"He won't do it again."

I buried my face into his warm chest, sobbing with relief. Kai's muscular arms were wrapped around me in a secure, comforting embrace. He and I would not have normally done this in public but it was dark and quiet so there were no worries about anyone causing any commotion at our expense or recognising who Kai was.

My heavy panting softened to deep, relaxed breaths. My arms crept up to snake around his neck. Kai held me tighter and closer in response. The upbeat music had changed to a soothing love song, the rainbow light now soft and dim and no longer flashing blindingly. Couples danced together, lost in their own little worlds. Kai and I enjoyed a rare public show of affection.

Our faces came closer. Our noses touched. Our breaths mingled together. As we looked at each other steadily, I knew James would be out there somewhere watching us. _You can__'__t have me. I__'__m already taken_, I thought. _My heart belongs to Kai Hiwatari and no one else. _

The gap between us was gradually closed as our lips met and we lost ourselves in a deep kiss. The love melody pulsed and swelled and filled our very hearts and minds. It was a feeling I never wanted to lose; we were one with the music, one with each other. I knew that no matter what happened we would always be like this. Forever united.


	14. Arrival in Greenland

The helicopter landed, propellers whirring gradually to a stop. I looked out at the town of Tasiliaq. It was nestled in a green valley amongst an amazing landscape of steep, dramatic mountains with great lakes nearby and glaciers on the horizon. I could just make out the newly-built Olympic Stadium in the distance. We had stayed in Kulusuk, another town near Tasiliaq, for a short time before flying here where the games were being held.

There was only handful of people milling around. Tasiliaq had quite a small population. Some paused and returned my gaze curiously.

Tyson was out like a shot the second the helicopter door opened. Daichi was with him. They glanced around excitedly, laughing out loud. Their laughs ended in a bout of coughing and sneezing.

"Man, it's like a meat locker out here!" Tyson exclaimed.

"It's freezing," complained Daichi plaintively, hugging himself to keep warm.

The rest of the team sighed in exasperation. You could never take those two anywhere without them making a scene.

"I told them it'd be cold, but _no _they just had to see it for themselves!" Hilary grumbled, glaring at the duo.

"Don't waste your breath, Hilary," advised Kenny.

"Some people never change…" Ray shook his head.

Growling, Hilary threw two blue BBA jackets over Tyson and Daichi and then slipped on one herself. Max and Ray followed her as she stomped out of the helicopter and I could hear them tentatively trying to calm her down.

The minute I got out of the helicopter the cold hit me. It was not the uncomfortable cold that made you wish you had brought a coat like in the UK but a biting chill that froze to the very bone. It felt like I had just been in a pool of icy water. _So this is what arctic weather's like. _Even beneath the thick blue jacket I wore, I shivered.

"Alana, are you alright?" Kenny asked worriedly as we walked through Tasiliaq in search of our hotel.

I heard how strained and rasping my breaths were. "I'm just cold," I wheezed, smiling wanly.

"Why didn't you say?" Kai demanded almost angrily.

I was taken aback by the sternness in his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry anyone."

"The last thing we need is someone getting ill before the Olympics," he told me firmly.

I sighed. "You're right."

"Next time tell us, okay?" Ray added.

"I will," I promised, taking the sheepskin coat Hilary held out.

That night, sharing a double bed with my partner like my other team-mates, I lay on my side and placed my hands to my hot face. Thanks to not wearing enough layers in the bitterly cold weather, I had a mild fever. _Figures_, I thought sourly. _My boyfriend's been cross with me, I've got a temperature and now I can't sleep. Just great. _I could not lie there and do nothing so I resorted to sneaking outside into the cold air.

I was still cold despite the layers I put on. The town was bathed in moonlight. It was a beautiful night. The wintry breeze caressed my hot skin and I inhaled the fresh air deeply. All was silent and tranquil. My stress had dissolved and was now replaced by a happiness that warmed me from head to toe; I was so relaxed I forgot I was cold.

"What are you doing out here?"

I spun around at the familiar voice.

He stepped outside, his hair turned silvery-blue by the moonlight, his fringe swaying slightly in the breeze. His violet were bright and his face was as serious as ever.

"Getting some air," I replied, glad my fever had gone down. I did not want to worry him again. "I couldn't sleep."

Kai took my hand. "Let's go back inside."

I slipped into bed after I had discarded the layers I had worn outside. I shivered, suddenly cold again.

Kai pulled me close to him. The heat from his body warmed my own. My shivering gradually stopped and I relaxed in his embrace.

"Kai…" I was about to thank him but he hushed me.

"Go to sleep now," he whispered. He gently claimed my lips with his, drawing me from reality and into a peaceful slumber.

Goldflame rebound into my purple-gloved palm. I smiled as Kai caught his flying Dranzer blade, my breaths rising as mist in the crisp, cold morning air. We were up early like usual and others were still asleep back at the hotel. We enjoyed training when it was peaceful and quiet so early mornings were perfect to practice and hone our Beyblading skills.

I slipped my MS Beyblade into my red jacket's inside pocket, pulling my thick BBA jacket which I wore over the top tighter around me. My smile broadened. There was nothing like a good Beybattle to wake you up.

"_Tsukamaeta yume wa itsumo, katachi wo kaete shimau kara__…__kidzuka nai uchi ni subete, nakushiteru koto mo aru deshou. Dakedo kitto, sugita kinou wo furikaeru tabi__…_" the first few lines of the song _Sign of Wish _filled the quiet room as I sang softly, my Japanese ink brush sweeping lightly and smoothly across the paper. Shouts and the shrill ring of metal striking metal could be heard from outside. My team-mates were training. They had woken two hours after Kai and myself but Tyson - being the laziest of us all - was still asleep. It was already ten am and it looked like he would sleep until midday. I could hear him snoring in the background while I painted.

It was Saturday, the day the Olympics started. The Beyblade tournament was a few hours away. I felt my heart quicken at the thought. It would not be long before the G-revolutions were Blading their way to the top against the international teams. "_Itsumademo kienai__…__a sign of wish_." I sang the last two lines of the tune, putting the finishing touches on my ink painting.

"Nice song," a voice commented.

I looked up to see Ray standing before me, his orange-yellow eyes bright.

"What were you singing?" he asked curiously.

"_Sign of Wish. _It's one of the Japanese ending themes to _Beyblade G-revolution_, the third season of the anime I said people in my universe had made about this one," I explained. "It's one of my favourite songs of the anime although I like lots of others like _Rise Above The Storm _from the English version."

Ray smiled. "They sound like great songs. Maybe you should bring the CDs here sometime or even get the bands to come and play live."

"That's a good idea, Ray. I'll see what I can do in the future and let you know nearer the time."

"Thanks."

"There's even a Japanese song where Tyson's voice actor sings the words," I told him. "It's called _Go Ahead_."

Ray laughed. "Somehow, I can't see the real Tyson singing _any _songproperly!"

"Me neither!"

The Chinese teen glanced inquiringly at the painting. He saw how shy I became as soon as he asked to look at what I had done and reassured me he would not laugh at my work. I gave the picture to him and his eyes widened at the detail and precision of the painting.

"That's Kai, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Your picture's really good, Alana. You've gotta show the others show this."

Soon Max, Rebecca, Lee, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny and Kai were gathered around me, admiring the ink painting of Kai in anime style. Their compliments made my nervousness fade and happiness replaced it. I could always rely on my friends to appreciate what I did and that was why I knew I would cherish their friendship always.

Mr. Dickenson, who had arrived at the hotel that morning, laughed jovially when he saw the group surrounding me. He beamed at us, his dark eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Alright my little Beybladers, let's get ready. I want Tyson up and everyone outside on the double - we've got a tournament to get to!"

"Yeah!" we shouted our agreement.

Not long after, we were walking toward the Greenlandic Olympic Stadium with an annoyed Ray piggy-backing a bleary-eyed, half-asleep Tyson. We stopped and looked up at the vast, dome-shaped building when we reached the entrance. We marvelled at the stadium's sheer size and scope.

"It's huge," a voice piped up.

"So you _are _awake, Tyson!" Hilary threw her team-mate an exasperated glance.

Tyson grinned. "Yup, now that we're here."

I shook my head. _Typical_.

Tyson slid down from Ray's back and turned to face all of us. "C'mon guys, hurry up! We don't wanna be late, do we?"

Everyone rushed after him as he pelted inside. "Yeah! Go G-revolutions!" we cheered.


	15. The Semi Finals Loom

I reappeared at home later in high spirits. The tournament had got off to a flying start with my team beating the Australian Outbackers in three straight Beybattles and winning against Team Tribal in the teamwork tag team battles. We had had a good time as had the other two teams that had opposed us. The atmosphere had been one of excitement and anticipation, with every Beyblader really going for it in the spirit of the competition. I smiled. Even though my team's matches were over for the day, I could not wait until the next time we battled. I was sure it would be even better tomorrow.

My close friend Sammy was coming over to stay the night with her older sister Katie and little brother Harry that day and I was excited at the thought of seeing them again after nearly a whole year. I was bursting with ideas of what Sammy and I could do together once she arrived. Beyblading was at the top of my list.

After Sammy had come with her siblings some time later, she and I immediately started battling each other. We were both good Bladers but I had a slight edge because of possessing a blade and Bit Beast from the real world in which Beyblades came from. We caught our flying blades as they collided and were sent hurtling out of the arena with the impact.

"Great battle," Sammy laughed. She flicked some stray strands of brown hair out of her face, deep brown eyes dancing.

"Yeah! Can you guess which Beyblade character's my favourite, Sammy?"

"Hmm…" my friend looked at the posters covering my bedroom wall closely. Her eyes narrowed in consideration.

"Is it Tyson?" she asked after a moment of thought.

"No." I shook my head.

"Max?"

"Nope."

What about Ray?"

"He's good-looking but he's not the one!" I chuckled.

"Him?" she pointed to a poster of Tala.

"No way!"

"These guys?"

"Miguel and Zeo? Definitely not."

"What about the guy with the silver hair?" Sammy nodded to a _V-force_ poster of Kai and Dranzer.

I beamed. "He's the one!"

Sammy looked sceptical. "Really?"

"Yes!"

My friend turned her gaze to the poster again. "Kai actually looks quite hot. It'd be cool if he was real," she remarked thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" I concurred. _If only you knew. Kai__'__s real alright and to top it all, he__'__s my boyfriend. He__'__s all the man I dreamed he__'__d be__…_

"Are you okay?" Sammy was giving me a strange look.

"I'm fine…sorry about that," I mumbled lamely, colouring a deep shade of red.

A knowing smile spread across Sammy's face. "You fancy Kai, don't you?"

I nodded curtly, avoiding her gaze. An awkward silence stretched between us. I was at a loss for words.

"Did you see the news about the BBA?" I managed to ask after a little while.

"What news?"

"The BBA's real and so is the person who runs it, which is Mr. Dickenson," I explained. "Takao Aoki spoke on TV and said that there's a world - a Beyblade world - where all the characters from the anime and manga live."

Sammy's mouth fell open. "So you're saying that Kai is…_alive_?"

"Yup!" I enthused. "Flesh and blood like you and me. Only true Beybladers can enter his world though. Maybe one day I'll introduce him to you."

"You've been there?"

"Yes. Just don't tell anyone, okay? It'll be our secret."

"Got it!" Sammy clasped my outstretched hand.

Ray and Lee were against the Snow Leopards, our team having defeated hometown favourites the Arctic Avengers in the first half of the quarter finals. They rushed through thick foliage and an exotic myriad of flora and fauna of the huge jungle arena after their opponents, Gao and Xong. Their speed and agility were equal, Dizzi pointed out to us, so it would be up to the skill and power of the Bladers to decide who would emerge victorious.

A collision of Special Attacks left the Beybladers reeling from the impact. The deadlock still remained. Ray and Lee faced Gao and Xong, Driger and Galeon wobbling unsteadily before them. Their opponents' blades, Chitaru and Liapardis, wee also unstable. All four boys were panting noticeably.

Ray and Lee's suddenly became catlike as they called forth their Bit Beasts. The white green-striped tiger and the midnight lion emerged, roaring thunderously. Gao's white leopard Liapardis and Xong's yellow cheetah Bit Beast Chitaru answered with equally loud battle cries when they were released.

"This is gonna be good!" Max remarked while the big cats circled each other.

"Yup - it'll be one heck of a cat fight," Tyson agreed.

Chitaru and Liapardis attacked first, combining their Special Attacks. A beam of blazing blue energy headed straight for Driger and Galeon. Lee and Ray just stood there and watched the energy shaft shoot into their Bit Beasts.

"They're done for!" cried Kenny, shielding his eyes from the bright flash as the attack struck.

"Not quite," Kai stated, opening his eyes to stare at his shocked team-mates. He turned his head and nodded slightly to where Driger and Galeon had been.

"The Bit Beasts are gone," Daichi sighed.

"No!" I shook my head. "Guys, look up - they dodged the attack!"

"Huh?" my team-mates followed my gaze and sure enough, the tiger and the lion were high above the arena.

"Claw Crusher!" Ray and Lee shouted together, their Beyblades and Bit Beasts zooming down on their surprised opponents with their tag-team attack. A booming thunderclap and the deafening crackle of lightning filled the air. The arena shook with the huge impact, trees collapsing to the ground.

The dust cleared to reveal Gao and Xong's Beyblades driven tightly into the ground, craters surrounding them. The dazed members of the Snow Leopards team stood up, groaning.

Driger and Galeon returned to their blades, which rebound into their owners' palms. We had won against the last team in the quarter finals.

Tomorrow - Tuesday - we would face off against the Global Bladers, formerly the BEGA bladers. My eyes met Brooklyn's green ones. Something told me deep down that he would be my opponent. My heart thumped uneasily in my chest. He was the one who had shattered Kai's morale and injured him badly in battles during _G-revolution _- who was to say he would not do it again even with BEGA gone?

_You have every right to be suspicious but don__'__t jump to conclusions_, my Bit Beast warned. _Brooklyn might have changed. _

_You__'__re right_, I agreed reluctantly. _I__'__ll still be on my guard though and I won__'__t let him get to me or Kai. I don__'__t want anything bad to happen like when Kai and Tyson battled Brooklyn. _

Goldflame concurred. _Good plan. I'm sure nothing like that will happen again now that Boris is no longer influencing him. _

I smiled. _That's true. Looking back to when I watched the last episode of Beyblade G-revolution, he _did _seem a lot happier battling Tyson once Dragoon had merged with the other Bit Beasts to defeat Zeus and his dimension. Thank you for reminding me, Goldflame. I know it'll be fine when I take him on tomorrow._

_You're welcome_, the phoenix trilled.

I wandered through the falling snow in Tasiliaq, trying to find Kai. It was lunchtime at my school and I had appeared at the hotel to eat with my friends and found out my boyfriend had gone off somewhere having already eaten. I had been a little worried as it was not like him not to wait for me in the Beyblade world when I had school. He had probably gone out on one of his strolls for some peace and quiet but I had to be sure.

I had reached the town park when I heard a fierce groan and a dull thud as someone collapsed to the ground. I rushed to where the sounds had come from and saw Kai slowly sitting up in the snow, placing a gloved hand to his throbbing head and wiping away the blood flowing down his chin from his cut lower lip.

"Kai!" I exclaimed, running to his side. "Are you okay?"

But before he could answer, a black Beyblade zipped through the air, heading straight for us.

I quickly launched Goldflame MS and it sent the oncoming blade skittering across the ground in a single collision.

The dark blade slowed to spin at its owner's feet, a tall red-haired boy wearing white clothes. His piercing green eyes were familiar…


	16. Unexpected Aggression

"Brooklyn," I growled. "What did you do to Kai?"

"We were just battling," the redhead replied airily.

"Yeah right!" I snapped back. "Dranzer hasn't even been launched, so you've been trying to _force _Kai in to battle. It's quite clear that he doesn't want to - leave him alone and fight me instead!"

Goldflame crashed into Zeus with sudden strength, unfazed by the mauve energy emitting from the other blade. I gave Brooklyn no chance to retaliate. The Global Bladers' member was shocked at the fact that my Beyblade was unaffected by his Special Attack and could only watch helplessly as Goldflame sent his blade sky high, fragments of the black attack ring flying off.

Goldflame flew into my gloved palm and I met my opponent's outraged glare. "That's what you get for hurting my partner," I told him sternly as Kai got to his feet. "Don't do it again - or your blade won't be in one piece. See you at the tournament."

With that, my boyfriend and I walked off without a backward glance. We crunched through the snow, heading back to the hotel. I wondered why Brooklyn had acted so aggressively toward us; he was usually very calm and peaceful, preferring to evade or defend rather than attack a blade head on. Kai's eyes were filled with mixed emotions that I could not quite place. His mouth was set in a grave, grim line, his silence weighed down by tension.

I knew something was wrong. His silence was proof of that. Kai seemed to be so lost in his thoughts that he was not aware of the world around him; I had to stop him from tripping over a hidden stone in the snow. We sat on a stone bench to take a break and for me to try and snap him out of it.

"Kai?" I touched him on the shoulder gently.

The feel of my hand must have brought him to his senses because he flinched slightly and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You were spaced out just now."

To my surprise, his face changed to such a sombre expression it tugged at my heart. It seemed like what he had been thinking about had even broken through his calm mask.

"What's wrong?"

Kai sighed heavily, staring at the white ground, his long silver fringe shadowing his downcast eyes. "My past."

"What about it?" I asked, concerned. No wonder he was so troubled.

"Even though Boris is behind bars and I haven't seen my grandfather for over two years, I might…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"I might become like Boris and Voltaire. I _did _spend most of my childhood with them."

I put an arm around him, brushing some stray strands of silver hair out of his face. "You're nothing like them," I told him softly. "You'll always be everything they're not and the one I love the most."

Just as I had thought, Brooklyn was my opponent in the tournament. We battled hard, neither of us giving an inch in the huge rocky arena. Kenny was concerned about my energy levels, as they were diminishing rapidly whilst Brooklyn's seemed boundless and had not decreased in the slightest even though we were both going at each other with full power.

"How can that be?" the Chief cried in disbelief. "It's impossible for a Blader's energy not to deplete! Dizzi, what's going on?"

"Something is maintaining Brooklyn's strength," the Bit Beast in his laptop explained. "It's not his Beyblade or his Bit Beast. All I can say is that power is coming from an external source somewhere in this stadium and it's not human or machine."

Hilary frowned. "That doesn't sound good, Kenny. With Brooklyn always at maximum strength, Alana's not going to stand a chance at beating him!"

Zeus and Goldflame broke away from each other to circle the arena as Brooklyn and I faced one another. I was breathing hard. A strange wind tossed my hair about and it snagged my clothing. My eyes widened as the stiff breeze flayed some skin off my cheek. It felt like claws had scratched my face. I knew this wind; it was the Black Hell Bladers' power. But why did Brooklyn have it?

My opponent's emerald eyes suddenly flashed crimson. Dark waves threw me off my feet, sending me sprawling across the ground. Goldflame wobbled precariously as I stood up again, panting. One of the Black Hell Bladers was possessing Brooklyn, most likely Damon. There was no doubt that this was the explanation for his strange behaviour toward Kai and I earlier in the day and his limitless energy in battle now, not to mention the fact he was using the same powers as the shady team. I could not let those unnatural Bladers win the battle. It would be unfair to Brooklyn.

The only thing for it was to go for broke. "Inferno Strike!" I shouted.

Goldflame, engulfed in golden fire, surged through the strong wind and dark waves pulsating from Zeus to strike the black blade with full force. Brooklyn was blown off his feet and landed on his back a short distance away.

When the redhead got up shakily, he looked dazed and bemused. He glanced about, wondering where he was.

"You're against me, Brooklyn," I told him. "One of the Black Hell Bladers was controlling you but I've freed you from them. It's okay. Finish me off."

"Why?"

"I'm running on empty but it's worth it because now you can win this properly. I know it hasn't been a true battle between us and I hope one day we can take each other on for real."

He smiled. "Me too. I'll look forward to it, even though I'd beat you."

I laughed. "You definitely would. But it'd be great to battle someone as powerful as you just for fun!"

"I bet. Enjoying it is what counts."

"Yeah."

"Zeus! Let's finish this!"

Seeing that he was about to make a move, I summoned the last ounce of power I had to perform my Special Attack one last time, despite knowing it would be useless since I barely had any energy left. My gold phoenix appeared briefly to clash with Brooklyn's Bit Beast before it was overwhelmed by his Special Attack.

The dust cleared to reveal Zeus spinning steadily and Goldflame motionless on the uneven ground. Brooklyn had won.

I returned to the team bench and seated myself next to Kai, who was sitting with his arms folded and eyes closed. I did not regret losing to Brooklyn; the Black Hell Bladers had not got their way and that was what mattered. My team-mates battled in the remaining matches. This gave me time to regain my strength and watch some good Beybattles. Daichi won against Mystel and Rebecca drew with Ming-ming. In the tiebreaker match, Max won when he took on Crusher.

The Blitzkrieg Boys fought the Black Hell Bladers after that. They lost two of their battles. Spencer and Ian had minor injuries, having narrowly escaping attacks that would have made them a lot worse. Tala's anger at his team-mates being treated so mercilessly made him powerful but he only just managed to defeat his opponent in the third battle.

"Right on, Tala!" I cheered as the redhead returned to his team bench.

My face sobered when I met Kai's gaze. The Russian team's loss was another reason we had to take Damon and his gang down no matter what. No Beybladers had the right to battle so ruthlessly!


	17. Insecurities

I sighed, resting my head in my hands. So many terrible things had happened because of the Black Hell Bladers. Bay City had been attacked, Bit Beasts had almost been stolen, I had been cut off from the Beyblade world, Beybladers had got hurt and even possessed. Would it end if my team defeated them in the finals on Thursday? My anxiety had been mounting all morning and afternoon. Now, Wednesday evening, I finally had a chance to dwell upon the problems in the hopes of easing my concern. However, I found myself sinking deeper into gloominess. _There__'__s got to be a way of destroying their evil for good as well as winning the battle_, I thought. _It__'__s all come down to tomorrow__'__s match. It__'__ll be up to Kai and I to beat Damon and his partner. What if we - no. We__'__ve got to win. Both our worlds are depending on us. _

I started out of my thoughts as a large hand closed around my upper arm, restraining a gasp. My eyes met the man's brown pools. It was Tim, one of the newly-graded black belt students. He had become a sensei due to reaching the top grade. He treated the lower grade students as if they were inferior to him and pushed them around - sometimes even in the literal sense. I especially loathed him for the way he treated girls in my karate class. He mocked them in any way he could, from making fun of their moves to taking advantage of his power over them by dragging them away to receive a lecture from himself about the correct way to do karate.

"Break's been over for the last hour," Tim stated. "Why aren't you…" He broke off as another sigh escaped me before I could stop it. He noticed the desperate anxiety in my eyes.

His grip on my arm tightened and he pulled me roughly out of the training hall, quietly closing the door behind us.

I was inwardly relieved when he let go of me. I stared at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. This was just great. Tim _had _to be the one who noticed something was wrong. _Damn it all_, I cursed silently. _I should have kept my feelings to myself. Knowing him, he won__'__t leave me alone until he__'__s got a decent answer out of me. Now what can I do?_

"What's the matter?" the man wanted to know.

"It's nothing." I kept my eyes lowered.

"There has to be something wrong or it would not have distracted you from your training," Tim answered matter-of-factly.

I clenched my teeth, remaining silent. He had seen right through my lie. I hated people like him; they could read everyone like a book and saw themselves as superior because of this.

"Your training's more important than whatever you're worrying about so get it out in the open and you'll be able to concentrate again," the sensei told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched at the gesture. There he went touching me again. First my arm, now this. My gaze did not meet his.

"What happened to the optimistic Alana I know? You almost never let things get you down - tell me what the problem is." He removed his hand from my shoulder to tilt my face up forcefully. His gaze bore into me but I still averted my eyes, anything to avoid looking at him.

"I told you it's nothing."

Tim shook his head at me, chuckling dryly. "You know you can't fool me. Anyway, you need to relax - you won't be at your best if you're tense."

I winced. His nails dug into me painfully as he massaged my shoulders. I wanted to bolt. Pupils were not supposed to defy a sensei, so I had to stand there and let him rub my shoulder blades.

One of the senseis called Tim back into the hall because the free fighting session had begun. I followed him warily, knowing he was going to resume our talk later.

Hacked off at being interrupted, Tim decided to take it out on me while I fought a boy called Lionel. He kept picking on the fact that I needed to pull my punches when Lionel needed to do the same. I did what he said but it did not help me to defend myself as Lionel started to push me back toward the wall. He was a cocky blue belt and was so full of himself that it always made me want to teach him a lesson.

I was sick of karate, him and Tim. I had been forced to do it by my parents at the age of ten and now I had had enough. But no matter how much I had objected or complained, they had not allowed me to stop doing it although in the end they had agreed that I could quit when I was fifteen. _Karate gives you respect_, my mum was constantly saying. _It gives you a way of defending yourself and gives you confidence_.Yet in the four years I had been doing the martial art, it had given me none of those things. It had made bullying worse at school because the people thought I was a freak for learning martial arts. It had not helped me to defend myself against Natalie or James either and had made my confidence drop to rock bottom.

Beyblading had given me all three things. Because Kai had stood up for me when I had got punched, the teens at school were more wary of me as they both feared and respected my boyfriend and I. When Damon had appeared in my world I had been able to stop him causing any trouble by battling him - no karate had helped me defeat him and it had been because of Kai and his team that I was not afraid to stand up for myself when people were nasty to me.

_I__'__m not going to hold back anymore_, I decided. _Because giving up your fighting style is like giving up on yourself and reining in my power for some bigheaded amateur is not how I do things. _It was time to stand up for myself and show them all that karate was not the way I fought. I was a Beyblader, not the meek brown belt student who always went easy on her opponents anymore.

Like Kai did when he battled someone he did not like, I used all my anger and hate to power my kicks and punches. I drove Lionel into a corner. He could not escape my onslaught. The shock and fear on his face made it worth it. He shot from the trap had caught him in like a dog with its tail between its legs. I easily caught up with him and continued to give him a pounding that he would never forget.

One final kick to the stomach brought Lionel to his knees and he curled up on the floor, whimpering like a scared puppy. I stared down at him calmly although I was laughing inside at how much of a coward he was. That fight had deflated his huge ego and hopefully he had learned to respect me. I left him where he was, striding past an outraged Tim.

"What did you pick on Lionel for? Why did you do that to him?" the sensei demanded of me once he had dragged me out of the hall.

"I taught him some respect," I replied smoothly.

"He's only a blue belt. You didn't need to beat him up like that - you should have controlled your techniques," Tim insisted.

"I don't care what I should do. I'll just keep battling the way I want to!" I retorted coldly.

Tim changed tactics. "What about that thing you were worrying about earlier? I know it's still troubling you, so tell me what it is."

"It's none of your business."

"Anything that prevents you doing karate properly concerns me," responded Tim evenly.

It took some time for me to register what went on after that, it happened so fast. I became aware of someone's lips on mine. I was on the floor and they were kissing me. Kissing…with no gentleness, no passion. The sensei was -

My eyes widened as Tim's tongue slid into my mouth. I struggled against him but his body was a solid dead weight.

"Tim, get off m - " He silenced my protest with another heavy kiss, carefully undoing my belt and the strings securing my gi in place. I squirmed beneath him, my heart going a mile a minute in terror.

"Tim!" I yelled, managing to break free from one of his kisses some minutes later. "Please stop!"

He had completely undone my belt and my gi was loose around me. I hugged myself, covering my chest to prevent him from taking the gi off.

Tim smirked, aware he had me afraid. "Not until you tell me what I need to know," he taunted. "No one stops training for some worthless worry in this dojo."

"What would you know about my problem? You've no idea how important it is. But I can tell you one thing and it's that Beyblading - not karate - has made me strong. It's given me far more than you or this martial art ever has and that's why I couldn't care less about your so-called training!" I snapped back.

My retort rendered him speechless for a moment, before he pinned me down again and raised his fist. "You're done for, girl!" he hissed venomously.

"Never!" I shouted, pushing him off me with sudden strength. I hastily go to my feet, putting my gi back in to place. Power surged through my veins and I knew Goldflame had given me its energy.

Tim lunged for me but each time I evaded his onslaught with supernatural power and reflexes beyond the limits of humans.

"What's wrong, tired already?" I laughed bitterly.

Tim growled through his panting. "You going to regret that, you - "

"_You__'__re _the one who's going to regret it, old man!" a familiar cool voice spat. "Stay away from her!"

"Kai, I'm glad you're here," I smiled as my boyfriend appeared beisde me.

"Looks like you've given this freak what he deserves," Kai replied, flinty violet eyes narrowing as they swept over Tim.

"Yeah. Let's finish it." I took out my launcher and loaded it with my Beyblade, thrusting it out in front of me.

"Hn." Kai did the same.

"LET IT RIP!" I cried, and we released our blades.

Goldflame and Dranzer surrounded Tim, bursting into flame. We used our tag-team attack and two giant bird-shaped flames - one red, one gold - swooped in and attacked the sensei. The man yelled out in anger and pain, running through the wall of fire our Bit Beasts had created to face us. His clothes and hair were singed and smoking, black scorch marks covered his face. He just stood there and stared at us, shaking and breathing fast as our Beyblades rebound into our palms.

"That's what you get if you mess with us," I told Tim evenly. I glanced at my boyfriend. "Let's go."

Kai gave a curt nod and we left the furious sensei glowering after us. We walked briskly down the corridor a little way before I clutched Goldflame and we vanished to Kai's universe.

"It felt really good to smoke that guy," I laughed, flopping back lazily on our hotel bed.

"Yeah. He's a jerk," Kai agreed. He lay down beside me, tucking his muscular arms behind his head. "What happened?"

I explained how I had been extremely worried about taking on the Black Hell Bladers and about Tim interrogating me when it was nothing to do with him, including the ways he had used to try and get the information out of me. Kai was pleased I had stood up for myself when I had fought Lionel and Tim attacked me, saying he could not blame me for hating karate when I had been forced into doing it and given the fact that people at the club were horrible.

My trust in the world had returned because I could handle bullying better, had confidence in myself and was not wary when talking to people my own age. I had got all that back because of the G-revolutions team. I was a stronger person than I had ever been thanks to them.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Alana," Kai told me softly. "We'll beat those freaks."

I smiled, kissing him. "Yes. Thanks, Kai."

"No problem." My boyfriend smiled back briefly, before gently kissing my neck.


	18. Frozen

Kai and I faced Damon and his female partner. Our arena was vast, frozen land. The arctic wind buffeted us, snow falling steadily down from the dreary grey sky. This was not going to be just a battle to win but a battle of the elements as the freezing winter weather would prove a major obstacle to both sides whilst battling.

I gripped my launcher tighter, readying myself. Even Greenland's extreme weather was not going to stop me defeating Damon. The Beybladers launched their Beyblades and battle was joined. Snow flew in all directions as the Beyblades slashed each other fiercely. The major collision sent them reeling away with the impact.

As Goldflame and Dranzer span steadily in front of us, Kai muttered to me, "I'll fight the girl and leave Damon to you. Try your best to keep him at bay while I beat his partner and then we'll take him on together."

"Right." I nodded.

We split up, with me running right and Kai sprinting off to the left through a forest of fir trees. Our opponents gave chase. I pelted as far as I could from where Kai and his adversary would be battling, luring Damon away.

Once I was sure we were a considerable distance from my boyfriend, we clashed. We did not let up on our attacks.

Damon's eyes flashed eerily and a shiver trickled down my spine. A malevolent smirk crossed his paling face, fangs slipping over his lower lip. His greasy black hair was tousled by the cold wind and I saw the fingernails on his pallid hands extend and curve into long, lethal claws. A crimson aura surrounded his being and his Beyblade.

"I think it's time I stopped toying with you," the teenager said coldly.

I glanced up in panic at the sky as it became as dark as night, the clouds being swallowed by blackness. Darkness had engulfed the stadium too and the crowd, the Beyblade teams and Jazzman were gone. There was nothing but darkness and silence surrounding the arena; I no longer heard the cheers from the spectators, saw my team's smiling faces nor heard the announcer's commentary. Everything had vanished except me, Damon, Kai and his opponent. Snow fell from the black sky. Goldflame had broken away from Damon's blade and presently span before me.

"What did you do to all the people? Where are they?" I demanded, glaring at Damon.

"They're still at the stadium. It's us who have gone," Damon replied.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You've been transported to another dimension but everyone can still see what's going on because of the cameras. I want them to see it when I defeat you and finally claim what's mine - yours and Kai's souls along with your Bit Beasts." Damon's smirk broadened and he cackled, a dry, hollow laugh. "Darkness has already begun to consume this world and yours - soon, everything will be in total blackness and everyone's souls will be mine. The Guardians' Bit Beasts will fall prey to the Black Hell Bladers and then the other three Sacred Ones will belong to me."

I growled between clenched teeth. Damon would not have his way, not as long as Kai and I were still standing. It was comforting to know our friends were watching us. They would be behind me and my boyfriend every step of the way.

The light surrounding Damon and his blade flared blindingly. I gasped out loud at the searing pain as invisible claws tore through my body, the strange wind that occurred whenever he used his powers flaying off skin and pieces of my clothes. Damon's Beyblade crashed into mine, dark waves sending both myself and Goldflame flying. I landed with a muffled thump in the deep snow. My blade wobbled beside my inert form. I lay there for a moment, paralysed by shock and pain.

When coherent thought returned to me, I rose shakily to my feet, breathing fast. Goldflame's spin became steady again. I only wore my purple t-shirt and jeans. The other layers I had had on had been ripped off me by Damon's attack. The bitter cold nipped at my exposed skin, making me break out in goose pimples and shiver. My eyes narrowed as I met my opponent's gaze. So this was his true power.

I went on the attack, Goldflame erupting into flames and zooming straight for Damon. Damon's eyes flashed crimson. The strange wind picked up and something utterly cold and solid engulfed my feet, creeping chillingly up my legs. I shivered greatly and looked down to see that ice had frozen my feet to the ground and Goldflame as well.

I remembered a _G-revolution _episode when Kai had been faced with an attack that had paralysed him on the spot like this in the form of huge thorny vines. He had managed to escape with the power of his spirit alone. If he could do it, then I had to try and do it too. The ice climbed higher and higher at an alarming rate, reaching chest height as I struggled desperately to break free.

Nothing happened. I could not do anything to stop the ice from coming nor free myself. I shivered violently, grimacing at the pain and the cold that chilled me to the very core. It felt like I was being stabbed by thousands of freezing needles. The last thing I saw was Damon running toward my approaching boyfriend - who had defeated Damon's partner - before the ice closed over my head and stole away what breath I had left.

My heart pounded wildly in my burning chest and I gasped for air. My lungs felt like they would burst. I shut my eyes tight, trembling in terror. _I__'__m freezing__…__I__…__can__'__t breathe_, I thought frantically. _Am I__…__going to die?_

Back at the stadium, my team-mates saw that I was completely frozen over. They stared in horror at the large screen above where the arena had been, seeing Kai's eyes widen when he caught sight of my frozen form. He ran toward me but was stopped in his tracks by Damon.

"I can't believe Alana's in ice - the nerve of that jerk!" Daichi growled.

"It looks like Kai's next," Kenny noted worriedly.

"He's gotta be careful, Chief," Dizzi agreed. "Damon's powers, as we know from when the Blitzkrieg Boys faced them, are dangerous and unpredictable. The same goes for the rest of the team. If Spencer and Ian narrowly escaped with what could have been serious injuries…"

"Who knows what will happen to Kai and Alana!" Hilary finished for the Bit Beast.

"Yes. They can do nothing but be on their guard. According to the data I obtained from Ian, Spencer and Tala's battles, it'll take all their power and more to stand a chance at defeating Damon," Kenny informed his friends grimly. "But even that might not be enough. After all, the Black Hell Bladers aren't human so who knows what it'll take to beat them!"

"Come on Alana - break free! Come on!" Tyson yelled.

"You can do it!" Rebecca and Max added together.

"Free yourself and help Kai beat Damon!" urged Ray.

My head spun. My vision went in and out of focus as I fought to stay conscious within the ice. Blood pounded in my ears and my heart was thundering in my chest. _I don__'__t want to die__…__I _can't, _not while Damon__'__s endangering Kai__'__s life as well as everyone else__'__s! He needs my help to defeat the last of the Black Hell Bladers. _

A wave of dizziness swept over me. My vision became fuzzy and black at the edges. My breathing gradually slowed. The world slid into darkness and I began to drift away.


	19. Sorrow In The Snow

_Don__'__t give up, Alana. Don__'__t give in to the darkness - it__'__ll take your soul and me too. That__'__s what Damon wants! _a melodic voice told me in my head.

_That__'__s right. _My eyes snapped open. _I can__'__t let Damon get the best of me. Everyone__'__s lives are on the line in this battle - that__'__s why we must win. Thanks, Goldflame. _

_Nice to have you back_, the Bit Beast replied. _Let's break the ice and get Damon!_

_Yeah! _I no longer felt dizzy and faint. I clenched my fists and dug deep inside myself, reaching for the power of my spirit. Golden flames flared around me.

My anxious team erupted into cheers when they saw the ice around me shatter like glass. The gold fire surrounding my soaked form slowly faded as I stood there, coughing and taking huge gulps of air. My Beyblade span at my feet. Tyson and his team-mates smiled proudly at the stadium screen. Although it had been brief, I had finally managed to bring out the true power of my spirit. Last time I had matched his force. Now I could better it.

I pelted through the heavily falling snow, calling Kai's name over and over. I needed him by my side before I battled Damon so we could beat him as he had said. I paused in mid-run as a figure appeared through the curtain of falling snow, my heart filling with hope.

But that hope died when I saw that it was Damon. His pale face wore a smirk of pure malice. My spirits sank as low as my feet.

"Where's Kai?" I snapped.

Damon remained silent, gazing at me with that same cold, nasty smile.

"What happened to him? Tell me!" I demanded angrily.

His smirk broadened, an evil chuckle escaping his lips.

"What did you do to Kai?" I yelled, tears of frustration and anger welling in my eyes.

_I defeated him. He__'__s dead_, Damon answered, his voice raspy and chilling. It was like the one had heard when I had been whisked away by his powers back to my own world.

My tear-filled eyes widened. It _was _the same voice I had heard then and it was his real one. The shocking realistaion made me shiver involuntarily.

_Afraid, Alana? Your life may be spared if you flee now_, mocked Damon in that same dark voice, cackling wickedly.

_Never! I__'__m not going back to my own world until I__'__ve brought you down, Damon! _I retorted. _You don__'__t fool me with your lies. Kai__'__s not dead!_

Damon cackled even more. _He _is _dead, you stupid girl. Look. _

He used his powers and the strange wind wrenched the first few fir trees of the forest behind him apart. A lifeless form lay facedown in the snow, deathly still. I could clearly see the dishevelled silver hair, the tattered black jacket, the torn, blood-spattered white scarf. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped.

The colour drained from my face. I stood there, frozen to the spot in shock, trembling violently. My eyes remained fixed on Kai's motionless body. The tears that stood in them rolled unchecked down my cheeks. A shrill cry of despair broke the heavy silence before I fell to my knees, sobbing heartbrokenly.

The air around me seemed to become electric. The feeling of power was so strong I could almost touch it. I quickly wiped my tears away, looking up at Damon. He was blazing with the same crimson aura he had had earlier in the battle. The energy I felt in the atmosphere was radiating from him and that power struck me with full force. I cried out in pain. More bits of clothing and skin were flayed off.

I got to my feet, covered in a multitude of cuts. My clothes were slightly torn and my wounds were only minor. There had been no serious damage done. Yet.

Goldflame and Damon's blade collided, using their Special Attacks. My opponent's power overwhelmed mine and Goldflame and I were thrown backward, landing heavily in the deep snow. I was not about to give up and unleashed my Bit Beast's full power upon Damon.

Inferno Strike at maximum strength damaged his Beyblade considerably but I knew he was not as easily defeated as that. He too released his Bit Beast - which was not a Bit Beast at all but a fierce, ugly-looking demon with insane crimson eyes - and retaliated with a much stronger attack. This caused my Bit Beast and I more injuries and pain, yet we stood our ground nonetheless.

My team looked on helplessly as Damon attacked us.

I dropped limply to the white ground. Blood speckled the snow. Goldflame was banished back into its Beyblade with a screech.

Damon caught my neck in a vice-grip. I was too weak to resist him. His eyes, blazing with insanity, bored into my hazel pools. "This is the end, Alana…"

Mouth opened wide, he leaned down so the points of his bared fangs touched the soft flesh of my throat.

I trembled beneath him. _He really is__…__going to kill me_, I thought, terrified.


	20. Scarlet and Gold

"Step away from her, Damon," a voice I knew so well commanded coldly.

"This can't be!" the Black Hell Blader spluttered in disbelief. "How did - "

"I would never leave my partner," Kai replied coolly. "Now let her go or I'll make you."

Damon laughed nastily. "Let's see you tr - "

He was cut off as Dranzer MS zoomed in and slashed his claw-like hands. He hissed in anger and pain, releasing me from his solid grasp.

I took the chance to escape, forcing my weak and wounded body upright and hauling myself to my feet. I trudged over to my boyfriend, who was covered in similar injuries and stumbled into him accidentally. He steadied me. Once I had regained my balance, we turned to face the furious Damon.

The demonic Blader summoned his hellish creature out of his Beyblade and attacked at full force, heading straight for us.

Kai and I reached deep inside ourselves and brought out the power of our spirits. The two different-coloured fires flared around us - Kai's scarlet, mine gold - blazed and merged to burn fiercely as one orange flame. Our Bit Beasts too became one, combining their attacks and vanishing into one giant bird-shaped flame the same colour. Our blades surged forward to meet the onslaught, touching and fuelled by the same power as the phoenixes above.

"This is amazing!" Kenny exclaimed, checking his laptop readouts. "They've combined their Special Attacks with the power of their spirits to create a new attack."

"Whoa!" Tyson and Daichi gasped.

"Then where are the Beybladers?" Hilary wanted to know. "All I can see are these two energy beams heading straight for each other."

"They're one with their Bit Beasts," Dizzi told her. "Not just the normal way of telepathy and empathy but physically too."

"Unreal…" Max remarked in wonder.

"So when Kenny said Kai and Alana needed all their power and more to defeat Damon, he wasn't kidding," Ray agreed. "That's gotta take a heck of a lot of you, using your own power to merge with your Bit Beast's and then become one with it not just in mind and emtion but body as well…Kai and his partner must have dug deep because they're hurt from Damon's attacks earlier in the match."

"They'll be worn out once this is all over," Max added.

"I'll say!" concurred Tyson, staring hard at the stadium screen. "They've gotta win this guys or we're doomed."

"I hope they'll be okay…" Rebecca quavered in a small voice.

"Don't you worry," Max whispered in her ear comfortingly. "They'll win and be just fine, you'll see. We believe in them."

At this, Rebecca smiled. "Thanks, Maxy."

"The two incredible forces are charging for one another - this is gonna be ugly!" Jazzman commentated. "But who will win? You can cut the tension with a knife in here!"

Fire struck demonic energy as the two beams collided. There was a blinding flash and a deafening boom. Snow flew in all directions.

Kai and I lay on the white ground, dazed. Our blades spun like nothing had happened at our feet. We slowly sat up, looking around and seeing no sign of Damon or his partner.

"Did we…win?" I asked in a coarse whisper.

"I don't know," Kai croaked.

"I-I thought Damon k-killed you…" My voice caught in a sob. "I saw…y-your b-body."

Kai drew me against his chest, holding my trembling form lightly. "It was an illusion. I was really trapped in ice," he murmured. "I freed myself in time before he could finish you."

"Thank goodness!" My emotions spun out of control and I began to cry into his chest, deep sobs racking my body. "I…I thought…I'd never…see you again," I choked in a broken voice.

"Shh…" Kai hushed gently. "I'm here." He held me tighter, stroking my back.

As he soothed me, my shaking gradually ceased. The sobs stopped coming as did the tears.

Kai cradled my face in his hands, his thumbs caressing the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Nothing can separate us now," he said softly. "Nothing ever will." Our hearts and souls had entwined the moment we had combined our spirit power.

"We've become one human heart," I agreed quietly.

"Not just that." Kai shook his head. "We're _completely _one."

"Yeah!" I smiled, before his head dropped down and he kissed me deeply on the lips. I kissed him back with all the fervour in my being.

Our team cheered as we appeared through the lightly falling snow, walking side by side. We found ourselves back at the stadium.

Damon and his partner lay inert on the ground, their still blades beside them. We had won.

Dranzer and Goldflame flew into our outstretched hands.

"Kai and Alana have won the final," Jazzman announced. "Japan wins the Olympics!"

"They did it!" Rebecca cried joyfully, hugging Max with glee.

"They sure did," the blond-haired American chuckled, hugging her back.

"Come on, guys!" Daichi urged impatiently. "We gotta get down there for our medals!"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson exclaimed. "I almost forgot!"

"How the heck could you forget _that_?" Lee asked.

"That's Tyson for ya!" laughed Max.

They stood up from the team bench and hurried over to where Kai and I were waiting to receive our awards. Although each of us had got several gold and silver medals during the games, the gold medals that were placed around our necks for winning the final meant the most because we had not only achieved our dream of winning the Olympics - we had saved countless lives in both the Beyblade univerese and mine from a terrible fate at the hands of the Black Hell Bladers.

I glanced up at the sky, which was no longer dark but pale grey with the odd gap in the thick cloud for the sun's slanted rays to shine through. A smile lit up my face. Kai and I would not have won without our team watching over us. _Thank you, everyone!_

I exited the Granger dojo. It was early evening, now a week after the G-revolutions had beaten the Black Hell Bladers. The team had had a break to relax after the pressures and ordeals we had been through at the Olympics. Kai and I had recovered from our battle though fading cuts, bruises and grazes could still be seen.

A black car with tinted windows pulled up beside the pavement as I walked out of the small courtyard. The passenger door window slid down to reveal my boyfriend sitting in the back seat. I had not seen him all day and I now knew the reason why. _He probably had to sort out something at his mansion. I bet it was to do with the family firm. It must be boring and hard being the heir to Hiwatari Enterprises; after all, it__'__s because of his grandfather, who__'__s been gone since the team first became World Champions, that he has to deal with all the stuff involving the business. _

The driver's window slid down and the chauffeur, an old man, addressed me. "Master Hiwatari requests that you stay at the mansion tonight."

"I see," I replied, glancing at Kai.

"You coming or not?" asked the silver-haired teen.

"Okay," I decided.

The driver got out of the car and held the passenger door open for me. I got in, thanking him, wondering why Kai had invited me to his mansion.

As we drove off, the chauffeur enquired, "What is your name, young miss?"

"I'm Alana."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alana."

"Why do you want me to stay at your place?" I asked my boyfriend.

"No reason," the sixteen-year-old responded nonchalantly. He sat in his usual couldn't-care-less manner, arms folded across his chest and eyes closed.

"It is wonderful that I have been permitted to be in the presence of gentlemen of such grandeur," I told the chauffeur formally.

The old man glanced at me in his rear view mirror. "Alas! You are too kind, young miss," he chuckled. "I am but a humble servant at Hiwatari mansion. It is Mister Hiwatari who is the gentleman of grandeur."

_Yeah right! Voltaire might be rich but he__'__s hardly a gentleman - he treats poor Kai like dirt. If anything, _Kai's _the gentleman_, I thought although I agreed demurely, "Of course."

"It is hoped that Master Kai will become lord of the mansion and president of Hiwatari Enterprises once Mister Hiwatari passes away," continued the chauffeur. "He attends preparatory school so as to be as much of a gentleman - if not more - as his grandfather in the future."

"I am sure Kai will achieve and even surpass that aspiration."

"Indeed, Miss Alana. He has the makings of a fine businessman and is a child prodigy according to his tutors. You yourself appear to be of similar intelligence. Pray tell me - is there not a subject in which you specialise?"

"Foreign languages," I responded obligingly. "From what my teachers tell me it would seem I have a natural gift. I have spoken French from a young age and know four other languages including French besides my own. You will be pleased to know that Russian is among them, even if it is of basic standard."

"I am greatly pleased, miss. Languages are challenging. I must say that I find your courage in pursuing such a difficult subject admirable."

"Why, thank you! I am enchanted that you think so highly of the area I study, sir," I said meaningfully.

"It is gratifying to know there are still those who speak politely and respect their elders. Your team-mate is quite the young lady, Master Kai," the chauffeur remarked.

I turned crimson.

Kai grunted. "Hn."

The vehicle parked in front of the mansion a short time later and we alighted from the car to gaze up at the large house before us. It was full of beauty and grandeur with three floors and at least four rooms on each floor. The first thing I thought we were led into the great high-ceilinged entrance hall was, _This place is huge! I bet loads of people would kill to live in a house like this_.

"I will hasten to prepare a meal for you and your companion," the chauffeur, who was also the butler, told Kai. "If you could wait in the dining room, it will be ready shortly."

"Follow me," was all that escaped Kai's motionless lips as he turned on his heel and led me into the room the old man had specified.

The butler bowed before hurrying off to the kitchen.

Kai and I seated ourselves at the long elegant mahogany table in silence. My boyfriend sat with his muscular arms crossed and eyes shut as I glanced at him. To distract myself from the urge to break the silence, I wordlessly admired the expertly carved wooden table legs, which were claw-like. They had been carved to such perfection I almost expected them to flex, as if they belonged to some creature poised to strike its prey.

"I didn't know you could talk like that," Kai commented suddenly, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Well…" I inspected the table surface, blushing. "My parents taught me to say things properly and be polite and demure like a lady. I've never understood why they wanted me to act like some person from the upper class so I ditched that stuff and now only use it around the rich and people with high statuses. I hate it anyway." I sighed. "I figured I had to be like that in your butler's presence for him to accept me into Hiwatari mansion. I didn't want him to think that your team-mate was some impolite uneducated fool…"

"Don't change how you act because of somebody else," Kai told me, grasping my shoulders and gently turning me around so I faced him. "Just be yourself. You're staying here tonight no matter what anyone thinks."

I looked up into his calm violet eyes. "Yeah," I agreed.

"Hn." A tiny smile touched his lips. "That's more like it."

The meal we were served was a simple minestrone soup which my boyfriend and I ate without a word, happy just to relish the taste while we sat there. _We may have defeated the Black Hell Bladers but we haven't destroyed their power_, I reflected. _We need to do that or both this world and my own will be in danger. It isn't over yet. _

As I lay in Kai's arms in his queen-sized bed that night, a sudden thought occurred to me. "Kai?"

"Mm?" he replied without opening his eyes.

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Japan. I'd stay in another house though. I hate this place."

"Don't blame you…" I muttered. "Voltaire's such a cold-hearted codger."

"So…" Kai pulled me close to him and I rested my head lazily against his chest. "What about you?"

"I'd live here too. I just love Japan and its culture. Being with you and the team has made me love it all the more. One day in the future, I'll get my dream house built - a traditional wooden house like Tyson's!" I answered happily.

"I like the sound of that," approved Kai thoughtfully.

"But I wouldn't live alone because…I'd want…_you _to live there too," I whispered, blushing.

Kai chuckled slightly. "So would I."

"I'm glad to hear it," I smiled, stroking his cheek and brushing the long silver fringe out of his eyes.

Kai saw me stifle a yawn and smirked, tucking the bed cover tighter around me.

"Goodnight…" I murmured, kissing him before closing my eyes.

"You too," he whispered, kissing me back.


	21. Summer Celebration Surprise

A week later, I was in my own universe staring longingly at the silk and satin dresses in the town shopping centre windows. My parents and grandparents were holding a special joint anniversary party in a week's time and I still had not been able to find an adequate dress; the length of the skirts were too long, the bodices too loose or too tight. I was at a loss. It seemed like I would never find a dress for the celebration. Rebecca and Miles were going and they had already got their outfits. _Heck, it__'__s the first week of the summer holidays and I__'__m already depressed_, I reflected sourly, sighing. _How am I going to get a dress when none fit me? _I was not the only one feeling down. I overheard the conversation between my mum and dad about people coming to the party.

"I can't believe how many have turned down the invitations," Mum was saying crossly to my father. "There was supposed to be over a hundred people going but now we're down to just half!"

Dad exhaled deeply. "I know but there's nothing we can do about it," he stated. "It's not long until the party so we'll have to make the most of what we've got and - "

"We've got to have more people," Mum interposed determinedly. "There'll be lots of empty seats otherwise."

My dad was sceptical. "How are we going to get the number coming up to a hundred in a week? It's impossible!"

"No it's not," argued back my mother stubbornly.

Dad sighed again. "This is going to be a long week…" he muttered.

"At least Katy's bringing a boyfriend. Alana needs to invite one more person though," Mum continued.

"Katy's got a boyfriend?" I repeated, surprised. She was Sammy's older sister and had just finished her first year in college. I could not believe she had got a boyfriend already.

"She's older than you," answered Mum simply, as if that explained it.

_What__'__s that supposed to mean? _I pouted. _Is she saying I have to be seventeen or eighteen before I can get a boyfriend? The nerve! I__'__m fourteen and I already have one. He__'__s coming whether she likes it or not! _

My eyes widened slightly as an idea struck me. What if I did not invite just Kai? What about my friends from the Beyblade world? _Why didn__'__t I think of this earlier? The Beyblade teams would more than make up for the people missing from our party. _

I smiled to myself. In coming up with that solution, I had also found a way to get a dress that would fit me perfectly. I secretly took out a mobile phone that Mr. Dickenson had kindly given me, since my parents would not let me have one. Because it was from the Beyblade universe, I could contact my friends. I dialled a number. "Hi Tyson. Can I speak to Hilary please? Thanks." I waited briefly as the phone was passed over. "Hey Hil. Yeah…could you meet me at the park? There's something I need your help with…"

"Yay! We're going shopping!" squealed Julia as she, me, Hilary and the rest of the Bey-girls walked into the mall.

I smiled at the pink-haired Mathilda and Mariah, who looked as excited as Raul's sister was. Hilary, Salima and Emily were as kind and enthusiastic as ever, beaming encouragingly at me as we reached the first dress shop. Mariam briskly led me inside by the hand and the other girls were hot on our heels.

We all had great fun trying on different dresses and were now headed to the last shop. All the girls except me had found their perfect outfit.

Hilary saw my crest-fallen face and put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Don't be so down, Alana. We'll get a dress that's just right for you."

"Yeah," agreed Emily. "There's got to be _something_ out there..."

"We'll just have to find it," Mariam declared.

"Cheer up, Alana. It'll be fine," Salima assured me kindly.

"You'll see. We'll get this dress for you and you'll be able to wear it at the party, okay?" added Mathilda.

"Okay," I replied gratefully, returning their smiles.

"Now that's the kind of attitude we wanna see," laughed Julia. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, following her and me as we sprinted through the shop doors.

I emerged from the changing rooms and stood before the Bey-girls wearing the last of the dresses I was trying on. The other female Bladers were awestruck for a moment, then burst out in delighted cheers.

"It's _perfect_!" exclaimed Mariah happily, clasping her hands together with glee.

"Looks great on you," Hilary smiled.

"Oh my gosh - you're so pretty!" Mathilda and Julia squealed excitedly.

"More like beautiful," corrected Emily matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," concurred Mariam. "The boys are sure gonna be in for a surprise when they see you."

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Salima giggled. "It'll be priceless!"

"You said it." Mariah grinned in a catlike manner.

I beamed. "Thanks a lot, girls. If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found this dress."

"No problem!" laughed Salima. "That's what we Bey-girls do - stick together!"

I stared out of the window as the car drove through the giant wrought iron gates, marvelling at the magnificent sight of the vast building that loomed at the end of the drive. Bluebird Wood hotel. It looked every bit as grand as Hiwatari mansion had been and the sheer beauty and grandeur of the place took my breath away. I could hardly wait to see what it was like inside because my family and some of the people we had invited to the party would be staying the night there once the celebration was over.

We alighted from the vehicle and were led to the pavilion in the huge back garden where the event would be held. Loads of large round tables with chairs were dotted here and there, there was a stage and microphones for the musicians and a dance-floor on which people could dance if they so wished. It was so professionally set out that all we could do was gape.

"Are the arrangements to your liking, madam?" the guide asked my mother.

"Yes!" smiled Mum, snapping out of her daze. "Thank you."

A few of the relatives and friends had come early to help with the preparation and Mum and my brothers helped arrange balloons. My dad aided some of my uncles who were bringing in the wine and other alcoholic beverages that would be served at the bar during the celebration and I blew up balloons for the children that were coming to play with.

After an hour of helping people prepare the pavilion for the party, I checked in at the hotel. The high-ceilinged room I was to share with my sister was so grand that I could not help glancing around in wonder. There was an en suite bathroom with a cool marble floor and sink, a large wardrobe built into the wall opposite and then a door which led to the bedroom. This too had a high ceiling and beautiful mahogany furniture along with a comfortable-looking single-seater chair and table by the window at the far end, which had long, heavy green velvet curtains. The double my sister and I would be sleeping in were huge with great mahogany headboards and soft pure cotton sheets.

"Too bad there's no one to share my bed with," I remarked to Mum, who had come to the hotel with me and see my room.

"Goodness!" she laughed. "What made you think of that? Who are going to share with, then?"

_Kai_. "Um…nobody!" I lied quickly, colouring a faint red.

"I see…" chuckled my mum.

"I'll…unpack my stuff," I changed the subject awkwardly, looking away as my blush deepened.

Mum took the hint, her knowing smile broadening. "Okay. I'll have a look at my room now - see you in an hour!" she called as she went out the door.

"Bye," I responded, before the hotel room door shut.

Suddenly, a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around me, pulling me against a warm, solid masculine body.

"Hey," a deep voice whispered in my ear.

Warm breath tickled my skin, making me shiver slightly. Soft lips were pressed against my neck, gently sucking the skin on the side. I closed my eyes and relished his touch. A contented smile crossed my face.

"I heard you wanted to share your bed with me," Kai stated calmly, smirking at my surprised expression when I caught sight of the mark he had made on my neck in the bedroom mirror.

"Yes. What of it?"

"Just curious."

"I can't sleep in a bed that size without sharing it with somebody and besides, you let me share your bed at Hiwatari mansion so now I'm returning the favour."

"Good."

I turned around in his arms and scowled at him playfully. "It's rude to eavesdrop, you know. What's this for?" I pouted, indicating the lovebite.

"I felt like it," was his explanation.

"Typical…" I muttered, shaking my head. I hoped nobody would notice the mark he had made.

"Hn."

Looking into his eyes, I reflected, _It__'__s good to see that there are no traces of the injuries from our battle against the Black Hell Bladers. Though that day, I really thought he had died__…_The image of his lifeless body lying facedown in the snow flashed through my mind. _Luckily it was only a cruel illusion, Damon trying to fool me. I don__'__t know how I would have coped if he actually _had _been killed. _

My boyfriend must have seen the sadness on my face because he pressed me against his chest, holding me close. His head rested lightly on top of mine. His wintry scent filled my lungs, his innate calm washing over me; I closed my eyes, listened to the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat. My sorrow faded to be replaced by calm, peaceful contentment.

I smiled and hugged him back. Whatever happened, we would face it together.

An hour later, I was hurrying down the pathway to the pavilion, my silver high-heeled sandals clattering on the paving stones. The party had started and there was no way that I wanted to miss the look on everyone's faces when my friends from the Beyblade universe arrived. I met Sammy at the pavilion entrance and caught sight of Rebecca waiting beside a table piled high with anniversary gifts through a gap in the bustling crowd of relatives and family friends as well as Miles, who was loitering nearby.

"Hi!" I beamed and they both glanced up.

"Hi," they responded.

"Sammy, I'd like you to meet Miles and Rebecca," I continued, my smile broadening. "Rebecca, meet Miles…and Miles meet Rebecca."

My friends exchanged introductions amongst themselves and soon we were talking eagerly about the night ahead. Miles was looking unusually smart, wearing a collared white shirt and black trousers and his normally messy brown hair had been combed and smoothed down. Rebecca wore a pretty turquoise dress and her loose blonde hair fell past her shoulders in a shiny, wavy golden sweep. Sammy had a beautiful blue dress on, her dark brown hair tied back into a curly, glossy ponytail.

I grinned as I looked around. Everyone had dressed up tonight and looked their best. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around.

My hazel eyes met dark brown ones that danced mischievously beneath a navy fringe.

"Can we join the party?"

"Tyson!" I gasped happily, hugging him. "You came!"

The navy-haired teen returned the hug, laughing. "You bet - we wouldn't miss this for anything. Right, guys?"

"You said it, Ty," chuckled Max.

Ray grinned, baring his curved catlike canines.

I gave both the American and Chinese boys a friendly hug and did the same with Kenny, Hilary and Daichi before turning to my bemused friends.

"Miles and Sammy, let me introduce the Bladebreakers, Olympic Beyblade champions and the team that Rebecca and I belong to," I told them excitedly. The team had decided before the summer holidays to have the old team name back and to return the role of team captain to Kai.

I introduced my team-mates one by one. Once Daichi had met Miles and Sammy, I glanced about for my boyfriend. There was no sign of him.

"Sorry about this," I began ruefully. "It looks like my last team-mate hasn't - "

A few sharp intakes of breath from my friends interrupted me.

I looked up and right on cue, the tall figure of Kai Hiwatari approached us. He was dressed head to foot in a black suit and trousers with a white shirt and dark purple tie beneath. His silver and dark hair as scruffy as always and his violet eyes held the same calmness as his presence. Even without the battle insignia he was as handsome as ever.

His gaze swept over my outfit, a ruby-red evening gown with thin straps that crossed at the back, fitting my petite form like a glove and defining my hourglass figure. A silver diamond necklace hung from my neck and a ruby ring and bracelet complimented my dress. My long brown hair had been brought up high on my head in a shignel and was secured with silver combs. Purple eye shadow and red lipstick adorned my face and a hint of blusher gave my cheeks colour. The subtle addition of eyeliner made my eyes seem larger and emphasised them perfectly.

Finally I found my voice. "This is Kai, the team captain."

Sammy seemed as in awe of him as I was because she only just managed to say a polite hello without staring openly at the boy.

Miles was shy and unsure so he merely mumbled his greeting.

My boyfriend inclined his head in acknowledgement to them before switching his gaze back to me.

He looked deep into my eyes with those penetrating, serious violet pools.

"_Ti oichin krasnaya_," Kai whispered, before turning on his heel and walking away silently. _I think you look beautiful. _

I gasped, my eyes widening as his almost inaudible words sank in. My cheeks coloured a bright red.

I stared after his retreating figure. _Kai__…_

"What did he say, Alana?" Tyson wanted to know.

I shook my head, smiling dreamily. "You wouldn't understand."

"But _we _would," replied a voice. Tala stood before me, smirking, with Ian, Spencer and Bryan beside him. "Kai told you something in Russian, didn't he?"

"Yes…"

"Too bad we didn't catch it," Spencer grunted.

"Then we would have known what embarrassed you so much!" added Bryan, smirking like his team leader.

"You'll get it out of Kai later, right?" Daichi asked hopefully.

"Fat chance of that…" Ian snorted.

I turned back to Sammy and Miles. "These are the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"We're the Russian Beyblade team and I'm the captain," the red-haired teen explained. "The name's Tala."

The rest of the team members introduced themselves and I felt excitement thrill through me as I saw the PPB All-Starz, White Tiger X, F Dynasty, the Majestics, the Global Bladers, the Battalion Bladers, Team Psykick, the Saint Shields along with Zeo and Wyatt queuing up behind the Russian Beybladers. Everybody I had invited from the Beyblade universe was here!

Once I had introduced all of the teams, I looked around at what the initial reactions were to the Beybladers' presence. Many people were startled at the sudden increase in young people whilst others welcomed it. I caught sight of my parents' faces, seeing their surprise dissolving to joy. I smiled. They had got the number of people they wanted for the party.

"I still can't believe that guy you said was captain of your team is Kai," Sammy told me. "He looks even hotter in reality! I don't blame you for fancying him and the others are cool too. It's incredible having all the Bladers you thought never existed turn up in our world!"

"Yes," I agreed. "I told you I'd introduce you to Kai sometime, didn't I?"

"I'm glad you did," returned my friend gratefully. "He's amazing up close. With that handsome face, I'm sure he's got loads of girls after him - you'd be really lucky to get him as a boyfriend."

"Got that right!" I laughed.

A jovial Irish band played, lively country and folk music filling the air as friends and relatives alike danced for sheer joy on the dance-floor. Everybody had eaten a hearty meal and was eager to let off some steam. I watched Mariah and Ray whirling around hand in hand whilst Hilary and Salima practically dragged Tyson and Kane across the dance-floor, with Daichi, Zeo, Max, Goki and Jim in fits of laughter at the faces the blue-haired boys were pulling. Ming-ming danced happily with an embarrassed yet delighted Kenny and Miguel and Mathilda looked like they were really enjoying themselves. I saw Crusher and Garland talking and went over to join in the conversation, smiling knowingly upon spying a strangely shy Julia asking Brooklyn to dance with her and Max inviting a surprised, blushing Rebecca to dance too.

After a while of chatting and dancing, I stepped outside for some air. It was a clear, cool night, the dewed grass like a soft, springy green carpet beneath my feet as I strolled down the vast back lawn. I inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm my excited, fast breathing and racing heart. The sky was a rich dark blue and a single star twinkled brightly high above the hotel. I smiled, closing my eyes to silently make a wish. Something warm and strong enclosed my right hand.

I opened my eyes, glancing beside me to see Kai staring up at the star I had wished upon. My gaze flickered down to our linked hands, his holding my smaller one. Our fingers fitted together perfectly. My senses drank in everything; the velvety texture of the grass beneath our feet, leave rustling as the wind whispered the trees, the distant sounds of laughter, chatter and music from the pavilion, the damp fresh scent of the night air, the warmth of Kai's hand along with his wintry smell and calm presence.

Both of us were so lost in the quiet, peaceful atmosphere that we failed to notice someone watching us from behind a tree. Rebecca chuckled to herself as I wrapped an arm around my boyfriend and he did likewise, before creeping away with a knowing smile on her face.

I found myself leaning against Kai, subconsciously resting my head on his shoulder. The Russian smirked, laying his head gently on top of mine.

"Tired?" he whispered.

"Yes," I replied. "It's been a long evening and in answer to what you said to me earlier - _spasiba_." _Thank you. _

Kai chuckled softly. "You're welcome. Let's go to your room."

"Good idea," I concurred, yawning. _It__'__ll be nice to snuggle up with him tonight_.

We walked back toward the hotel hand in hand.


	22. Mysterious Menace

Those eyes again. That gaze. Piercing my hazel pools, maybe even my very soul but it was not just that which disturbed me; it was the fact that whenever my eyes were met by his I could not look away. It was as if some unseen power had rooted me to the spot. I could not move, think, escape, blink - nor even _breathe_. Only if he glanced elsewhere would the spell be broken.

Victor Trokov was staring at me for what seemed the umpteenth time this month. There was a strange and mysterious air about him. He was all I was aware of as we stood facing each other, other students passing us on the way to the school car park or heading home on foot. I was vaguely conscious of the curious or withering looks occasionally thrown our way though most pupils went past without sparing us a glance.

My heart was thumping uneasily in my chest and the lump in my dry throat threatened to choke me. It always happened this way. Pure terror had folded itself around me like a thick blanket, stifling, suffocating. One day it would crush me.

Suddenly, I felt another presence. Something stronger than Victor's gaze. A calm, powerful presence which filled others with fear and awe, but me with pride and elation. A presence that drowned out Victor's and forced him to break his stare.

I fell to my knees, coughing and gasping for air. My body shook all over.

My saviour stood in front of me, sending an icy glare to Victor who attempted to rival it.

He failed miserably for he could not even meet the older teenager's eyes. Beaten, all he could do was retreat.

The silver-haired boy kept his cold gaze fixed on Victor until he was gone from sight.

"Hn," was all that escaped Kai's motionless lips as he turned to me, eyes closed nonchalantly.

His passive face was bare of its normal triangular battle insignia and he was dressed unusually smart in a dark-green blazer and grey trousers, a white shirt and red tie beneath. A single deep blue stud adorned his left ear, adding even more to his overall, breathtaking appearance. This was the first time I had seen him in school uniform and I was rendered momentarily speechless.

He opened his eyes, revealing clear, calm violet pools that met my hazel ones. "You okay?"

I nodded wordlessly, taking his outstretched hand, still awestruck.

He pulled me swiftly to my feet, his eyes sweeping over me as he checked for any signs of injury.

I straightened out my rumpled dark-green jumper and the white shirt beneath, adjusting the twisted green-and-yellow striped tie and dusting off my black trousers with trembling hands.

Kai noticed this and held them in his own. My hands ceased shaking at his warm, comforting grasp. He squeezed them gently then led me by the hand to the car park where we sat beneath a tree that was aflame with gold, red and orange. The wind rustled the branches overhead, making leaves drift down to form a fiery carpet at the trunk.

People whispered amongst themselves as they passed, their eyes on Kai.

"Isn't that Alana's boyfriend?"

"He's hot!"

"I think his name starts with a 'K' but I'm not sure. It might be foreign."

"Wonder where he's from? Definitely not around here…"

A faint smirk touched Kai's lips. This was how he liked things. Nobody here recognised him as the famous champion Beyblader he was, let alone knew his name. He could do what he wanted in peace without being pestered by fans or the media. For once, he was not in the limelight and was relishing every moment of his freedom; coming to my world provided an escape from his own.

"Who's the guy?" the Russian asked.

"Victor, a transfer student from Latvia," I responded. "He's one of the new kids who joined the school last month. I asked him in Russian if he was okay when he had a problem once and it took ages for him to answer - he just…_stared_."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off him," I went on. "It was like something was holding me in place - I couldn't move an inch. When he looked away and answered my question, I found that I could look elsewhere but only once he'd stopping making eye contact. It was so strange…and it's been happening ever since."

Kai was thoughtful. "When he looks at you, can you breathe?"

I shook my head. "Not even that. I'm scared one day he'll stare at me for so long that I pass out or worse."

Silence fell. I hugged my knees, watched yet more leaves spiral to the ground.

"Gotta keep an eye on that kid," muttered Kai, his expression hardening.

"Yes…" I sighed heavily. "So you're in Grade Eleven now?"

My boyfriend nodded. "I go to Whitford High. It's a private school and students can board there. It's really boring."

I laughed at his scornful expression. "I bet! My school isn't so good either - most of the kids are nasty and thick as two short planks."

Kai smirked. "Like Tyson then."

"Never knew you could joke, Kai," I remarked dryly.

"Hn." The sixteen-year-old closed his eyes and folded his arms.

I giggled at his scowl. "Come on - I was kidding!"

"I know."

"I love it when you do that. It's just so…you."

"Hn." Kai's eyes flashed open and he pushed me swiftly but gently to the ground, pinning my arms above my head.

I squealed in surprise, finding myself lying on my back in the leaves with him hovering over me on his hands and knees.

"I like it when you do _that_," the teen added calmly, smirking, his violet eyes twinkling with amusement.

It was my turn to scowl. "No fair, Hiwatari!"

Kai chuckled quietly. "It's very fair."

With that, he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

The Granger dojo was unusually quiet. Ray had returned to China and Max to America. Even Daichi was not around; he had gone back to the small island where he lived. That left only me, Rebecca, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary. Kai, unfortunately, had to stay at his school even though he was staying in the same town as us.

We sat in a wide circle with me recounting my experience with Victor.

"Man, that dude sounds freaky," Tyson remarked once I had finished.

"Not to mention his stare!" shivered Kenny.

"You don't think…he's a Hell Blader, do you?" Hilary asked in a small voice.

"Yes," I answered. "Although he could be a different threat."

"It's possible but very unlikely," came Dizzi's voice from the Chief's laptop. "From the data we've collected and what we've seen, these Bladers can do all kinds of terrible things. Victor is a Black Hell Blader. No question about it. The possibility of him being part of something bigger should be factored in too."

"You've got a point," I admitted.

"That's why we should watch out for him," Rebecca said.

"Yeah!" agreed Tyson determinedly. "It's the only way we'll find out what the creep's _really _up to."

_Part of something bigger__…__what he__'__s really up to__…__should watch out for him. _My friends' words rang in my head, making me shiver inwardly. What could be worse than what we had already been through?

_Anything is possible_, my Bit Beast told me in my mind.

_You're right_, I concurred. _Who knows what the Black Hell Bladers will do next? I don't want to think about it, Goldflame…_

_I know. There's nothing you can do but to be prepared and expect the unexpected_, the phoenix trilled. _Dranzer told me that Kai will be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary as will Max, Ray and Daichi - Dragoon's going to alert the other Bit Beasts. _

_Thanks for telling me. _I was relieved.

_Anytime_, chirped Goldflame cheerfully.

I smiled, my hand closing around the MS Beyblade in my jeans pocket.

"The World Championships are only months away," Tyson was saying. "I can't wait!"

A thrill of excitement surged through me at his words. These Championships would hopefully be the first of many that I would attend with the Bladebreakers. The thought of battling the other famous Beyblade teams filled me with anticipation.

"What do you want to do for your birthday, Alana?" Rebecca's voice broke through my thoughts.

"It _is _October, y'know," Hilary reminded me.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "I'm not sure."

"You're gonna be fifteen in a couple of weeks and you don't know what to do?" Tyson gasped. "You should have a party!"

"I've hardly thought about it," I confessed ruefully.

"What!" the navy-haired teen could not believe his ears.

"Yeah, yeah - we all know what you think Tyson…" Hilary sighed irritably.

Tyson glared at her. "But - "

"Hilary's right," interposed Kenny. "It's up to Alana anyway."

"Do you have any ideas about presents?" Rebecca asked, ignoring Tyson's grumbling.

"Some," I replied and named them, glancing at my watch.

She noticed the time too. "We've got to get back now," she announced.

"Bye!" the others chorused as we stood up and took out our Beyblades.

"Later, dudettes!" Grandpa Granger called from the kitchen.

Rebecca and I grinned. "See you later, everyone!"

I touched Goldflame and vanished back to my own world just as my friend did.

Shivering a little as I got into bed that night, I knew it would not be long until the chill of winter set in. _Maybe I should have put on something thicker_, I pondered, pulling the covers tighter around me and moving to get comfortable.

My back came to rest against something soft and muscled and I realised someone else was in bed with me.

I turned over to lie on my side - and came face to face with Kai. I jumped slightly.

"Don't scare me like that," I hissed. "I thought somebody had - "

Shivers overwhelmed me.

Kai pulled me close to him. He rubbed my back and arms.

I snuggled against his well-defined chest. I could not believe how a person with such a cold personality could be so physically warm.

He kissed me.

"Goodnight…" I murmured drowsily, returning the kiss. Sighing with content, I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep safe and warm in his arms.


	23. Promises And Teacher Troubles

I awoke to the faint rays of the autumn sun filtering through a gap in the curtains. Glancing beside me, I saw that Kai was still asleep and smiled. He looked so innocent when he slept. I kissed his cheek, stroking his soft silver hair gently so as not to rouse him.

I slipped silently out of my bedroom once I was dressed. My family had gone out to town for the morning, leaving me alone in the house; a time of peace and quiet for me that happened every Saturday and meant that today Kai and I could spend the whole morning together.

I had entered the kitchen to get myself breakfast when an idea hit me. Why couldn't I _make _breakfast for a change? Determined not to pass up this chance, I put an apron on, got out the utensils and started cooking.

I had finished and was serving the meal when my boyfriend came downstairs a short while later, cheerfully singing the first _Beyblade G-revolution _ending theme _Oh Yes _because I was so pleased with what I had done, having already taste-tested the food. Now all that was left was to see if Kai liked it.

"Good morning!" I greeted the Russian brightly.

"Hi." He noticed the apron I was wearing. "You cooked breakfast?"

"Yes," I beamed, giving him a plate of buttered toast, fried eggs, bacon, tomatoes and sausages. "It's a traditional British breakfast. I hope you like it!"

_It almost feels like we__'__re married with me having cooked breakfast like this_, I reflected as we ate.

Kai was regarding me with a silver eyebrow raised.

My hand shot to my mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?"

The smirk on his face said it all.

I flushed, hastily continuing my meal.

"Mr. Dickenson's setting up a place for Bladers to study higher education." Kai broke the awkward silence.

"To study degrees?" I asked curiously, my embarrassment fading.

"College qualifications too."

"So it'll be like a college and a university in one!" I replied excitedly. "A school just for Beybladers…that sounds so cool."

"The first BBA Academy should be taking in its first students in September two years from now," explained Kai.

"Really?" I held back a squeal of delight. I would be almost seventeen - college age - which meant I would be able to attend the school. If Kai and his team-mates went there too it would be even better. Going to school with my boyfriend would mean we could spend more time together; I imagined us studying and relaxing during free periods, sitting outside in the Academy grounds to eat lunch, Beyblading in between lessons, walking around hand in hand around the Academy as well as showing affection freely in public…

They would be the best school years of my life. I could not have asked for anything more wonderful in a school - it would be just for Bladers, students could stay on and study degrees after doing college qualifications, the subjects offered would not only be traditional and vocational but Beyblade-related and the BBA would organise work experience and apprenticeships for those who wanted them. The BBA Academy would be my educational dream come true and probably would be for many others.

"I'm definitely going to the Academy when it opens," I declared. "What about you?"

Kai nodded. It would be far better than going to some private university. He would be among the people he knew and have more freedom to do as he pleased rather than having to behave like a gentleman or caring about his social and financial status. He would be able to be himself and have a relationship with me without any restraints. To live a normal life like Tyson and the others was one of his main goals and the Academy would be a step toward it.

"The threat from the Black Hell Bladers is far from over." I voiced my thoughts. "With that strange guy Victor around, I've got to keep an eye out for trouble - who knows what stuff he'll pull at school! There's no way I'm going to let anyone get hurt because of him."

Kai grunted. "Good."

_There__'__s no way I__'__m letting _you _get hurt either_, I added silently. _I__'__m going to protect you as your Guardian, not just as a girlfriend. That__'__s a promise. _

I took Goldflame MS out of my jeans' pocket and stared at my beloved phoenix, reflecting on all that we had been through since I had first come to the Beyblade world. We had shared the tears, frustration and anger when I had been cut off from the world we both loved; the fear and pain during the tough battle during the Olympic final; the excitement of being part of the Bladebreakers; the joy of loving and being loved by a special person. We had learned so much from so many, even from each other. Lots had happened in the months that we had become friends and we had grown in strength thanks to help from our team and fighting the Hell Bladers. Although I had only known Goldflame a short time the Bit Beast was already a part of myself, a friendly, caring presence that would always watch over me, whose voice I could hear in my head because our minds were linked and whose emotions I shared. The special spiritual bond we shared like all Bladers and Bit Beasts made our love, devotion and friendship even stronger.

I sat down at a computer, sighing irritably. It was going to be yet another boring hour and an half of Mrs. Nash's monotonous droning. Nicknamed the Nasher by students at my school, she adored ICT and her precious machines to the point of extremity; as long as she got to preach the importance of her passion to us and the computers were working at the highest standard, the way she treated her class did not matter. She stood at the front of the classroom, a gnarled old hag with horn-rimmed glasses in close-fitting jeans and a v-neck shirt, a pathetic attempt to look modern. Her awful attire only served to emphasise her hideous figure. On her bony feet were the same high-heeled sandals she always wore. The stump of the missing little toe on her left foot was constantly visible, a sight which never ceased to sicken me.

The class were chatting loudly as usual, anything to drown out Mrs. Nash's croaky smoker's voice as she bellowed instructions for the starter on the board.

"Year Ten - silence now!" barked the teacher over the din.

They ignored her heated demands for quiet and merely continued to talk. I got on with the task, discussing it with Cait and Jamie, who were sitting either side of me.

"_Silence, Year Ten_!" she roared.

The talking cut off abruptly. She went over the starter and we corrected our answers to the questions where necessary. Not one of us spoke again.

"Open this program and complete these spreadsheets," Mrs. Nash instructed. "Whilst you're doing that, I'll check your homework."

We all obeyed although the talking started up once more. I got to work on entering formulas into a spreadsheet and took my yellow ICT homework and revision book out of my rucksack, placing it open at the appropriate page on the desk before me.

The teacher wandered through the rows of computers and desks and eventually stopped at my row. She picked up Jamie's homework book, scanned his writing briefly and then asked for his planner. He gave it to her apprehensively, watching her write something in it. He gasped in disbelief on seeing what she written after the planner had been returned to him.

"You didn't answer question thirty-one," was her curt explanation. "I asked for all the questions to be answered."

I glanced at the pages the planner was open at. My eyes widened. She had given Jamie an hour detention for Thursday after school just for missing a question out. How unfair!

I steeled myself as Mrs. Nash scrutinised my homework; I had answered all of the questions correctly and written the responses in full sentences like she had asked and although it was highly unlikely I would be punished, I had to be prepared if it happened.

It did. It shocked me even so.

"Your sentence for question ten doesn't make sense. Planner please."

"But why, miss? I've only missed out a word in that sentence and I've completed every question. That's unreasonable for an hour detention!"

"Alana, I can't treat you any differently to the rest of the class," she answered.

"Yes you can!" I retorted. "You can treat everyone here differently because you've been unfair about the homework."

"That's right!" concurred Jamie. "We don't deserve these detentions!"

"Yeah," Cait agreed, glaring at her.

"Take them back!" someone else called out.

The protests continued until the whole class was in uproar. All the students had been given detentions like Jamie and I; the feeling was mutual that the teacher was being excessive.

Despite the fact that everybody was against her, Mrs. Nash did not listen to any of our objections. She merely snapped at us to work in silence to which we grudgingly complied, all seething from her harsh treatment and promptly refused to speak to her when she asked us questions at the plenary. That riled her but none of us cared. How could we when she did not return the favour?

I was still cross about it as I headed to the car park at the end of school; thanks to getting the detention, I had been unable to concentrate for the rest of the day from outrage and frustration. I told Mum what happened when I had got into the car and showed her the page in my planner where Mrs. Nash had written _unsatisfactory homework_.

"That's ridiculous!" my mother exclaimed. "We'll go and see her right now."

With that we alighted from the car and left my younger siblings inside, going into school resolutely. We asked for Mrs. Nash at the reception and sat down on seats to await her arrival. I was half-nervous, half-impatient, fidgeting in my chair; I just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Mrs. Nash arrived five minutes later, greeting my mother politely and shaking her hand. She only used this mannerism around grown ups and it never ceased to annoy students that she would not treat them in the same way. She seated herself next to me so I ended up between the two adults. I discreetly shifted closer to my parent; I did not want to be near _her_.

"Alana told me that you had given her an hour detention for her homework," Mum began. "She has only missed out one or two words in a response and I think it is unreasonable to punish her this way as an unsatisfactory homework is either not done at all or uncompleted to the point that only one question has been answered."

"She won't understand it if it's not written in full sentences," Mrs. Nash replied smoothly.

"Perhaps but the rest of it has been written as you asked," Mum pointed out. "To that effect I maintain that it was unfair of you to give that detention. As I understand from my daughter, many others were punished in the same way and you did not listen to them when they said you were being unjust." She glanced at me. "Alana was very distressed about it."

"Why didn't you see me at break time about this?" the teacher addressed me, refusing to concede my mother's point. She completely ignored what she had said.

"You wouldn't have understood or listened," I responded truthfully. "That's why I told my mum instead."

"That's just your opinion!" Mrs. Nash retorted tersely.

I stared at the floor, hot, angry tears stinging my eyes. I shook slightly with suppressed sobs. _How dare she! First she__'__s unfair about homework, then she__'__s rude to Mum and now she denies she__'__s in the wrong! _

The teacher was taken aback at this reaction to her words. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her raise a hand to place it on my shoulder. "Alana, there's no need for…"

"Don't touch her." Another, larger hand knocked hers away roughly.

I glanced beside me to find Kai scowling down at the old woman in disgust.

Mrs. Nash was even more shocked, glancing about to see who or what had pushed her hand away, unable to see my invisible boyfriend.

"I'm talking to _you_!" my mum snapped. "Don't drag her into this. She's already upset as it is. You don't treat your students as people. I know most of them pull the wool but there are some like her who work hard and would do anything you ask."

"I have no time for lenience and that's why I can't treat her any differently to the others," Mrs. Nash shot back sharply. "She's making a big issue out of this!"

"It's because she _cares_," Mum told her. "Lenience is not the point - you treated my daughter harshly when she had clearly done the homework!"

Their raised voices made people in the reception area including the receptionist herself look up abruptly and stare at them. Silence fell and all that could be heard was their heated conversation.

Kai wiped the tears from my eyes and rubbed my back comfortingly, deliberately standing in Mrs. Nash's way so she could not reach me physically or verbally. His presence calmed me; my anger and frustration subsided. I listened intently to the verdict of the conversation.

"If Alana returns the homework tomorrow corrected will you cancel the detention?" my mother asked.

Mrs. Nash stared at her for a moment before relenting. "Yes."

I gave Mum a relieved smile as she shook hands with the teacher once more. Thanks to her I would not be punished.

With Kai at my side, I followed her back to the car.

"See you soon," my boyfriend whispered, vanishing back to his own world.

"Who was the hag?" Kai asked once I had appeared in his universe. We sat outside Hiwatari Mansion in the vast back garden.

"Mrs. Nash, my ICT teacher," I sighed. "She's strict and cruel - I've had her for ICT lessons since I was in Year Seven and I haven't had anyone else."

"Her type are all the same. They hide all their insecurities beneath their uptight attitude to intimidate others so they then forget them."

"She's a coward…" I realised. "She treats students the way she does because she's afraid they'll walk all over her and takes pleasure in hurting them to forget that. It's led her to believe they're all the same, only increasing her fear that they'll take advantage of her if she thought of them any differently. Mrs. Nash's just kidding herself and it's made her even more insecure!"

Kai nodded. "Don't let her get to you. She's not worth it."

"I won't," I replied firmly. I snuggled against him, putting my arm around him affectionately and he did likewise, resting his head gently against mine. "It's my fifteenth birthday soon and I still don't know what to do…I was considering having a party with family and Tyson reckons I should have one here. What about time for you and me?"

"Already planned," was my boyfriend's response.

"Really?"

"You'll see."

His secretive manner made anticipation and excitement fill me. I burned with curiosity and the temptation to find out more but restrained the urge. It would only spoil the surprise (he most likely would not drop any hints anyway) and knowing Kai Hiwatari, I would enjoy what was in store for me.


	24. Murderous Intentions

I left school on Wednesday feeling bubbly and optimistic. The day had gone really well; I had handed in my re-written homework to Mrs. Nash, Victor and I had not crossed paths once, there had been no attacks from the Black Hell Bladers and Kai was going to meet me before I went home. I bounded toward the car park, my rucksack bouncing on my back.

Suddenly, there was a deafening shout.

A dull thud.

A sickening crack.

Shrill, hysterical screams filled the air.

I whirled around to see what the commotion was about. My eyes widened. I gasped.

A Year Eleven boy lay inert on the ground, one of his legs twisted at a strange angle and blood pooled around his body mainly from the grotesquely arranged limb and other deep wounds. He was covered in dirt and dust, his black jumper slightly torn in places. His red tie was stained crimson. Something glinted green and gold in the faint sunlight; a shield-shaped badge that read _head boy_.

_Head boy? _My heart skipped a beat. _Then he's…_

"Sam!" someone cried, alarmed.

A crowd gathered around the fallen boy, all talking in loud, panicked voices. I caught snippets of what they were saying.

"Is he okay?"

"Who _did _this?"

"Is it…suicide?"

_It can__'t be_, I thought frantically. _Sam's always so happy at school. His fall could have been an accident but I think someone made it look like one. Someone sick and twisted. _

I averted my gaze from the bloodied body, my eyes stinging with tears, trembling with horror and revulsion. I thought I saw Victor on the outskirts of the crowd smirking with pure malice, heard his cold, high menacing laugh of merciless victory. When I blinked he had vanished as if he had never been there. His laughter still rang in my ears.

"Is he…?" someone voiced the question on everyone's lips but their mouth was unable to form the last word.

"I don't know," a female prefect replied, kneeling down beside the head boy to check for a pulse.

Silence fell.

All eyes were on Sam's body.

The girl gasped. "I can feel his heartbeat…it's faint but he's alive!"

Everybody started talking at once, some exchanging relieved glances, others still speculating what had happened. I let out a breath I had not realised I had been holding. Sam was okay but he was not out of the woods yet; his injuries could kill him if they were not treated quickly. Anyone could see they were grave.

Sirens wailing and lights flashing, an ambulance sped into the car park. Medics rushed on to the scene, scattering the crowd. Sam was swiftly put on a stretcher and whisked away to hospital.

A teacher dispersed the last lingering onlookers that hung back to stare at the blood-stained ground where the boy had lain.

"Victor again," came a voice from behind me.

"Yes," I sighed, turning to Kai.

His eyes narrowed at the blood on the floor. He grabbed my hand. "Let's head back. Your parents are here."

I allowed him to lead me to the car park, still dazed and sickened by what I had seen.

It would be all over the national news and newspapers. My heart sank. The last thing I needed was a constant reminder of the image already etched into my mind.

Rain pelted me as I got into the car after bidding Kai a brief farewell. I hoped it would wash away the blood although it dampened my spirits like it did the ground.


	25. Keeping Vigilant

I relayed the grim account to Tyson, Kenny and Hilary at the Granger dojo that late afternoon. They were shocked at Victor's heartlessness.

"He's more dangerous than we first thought," Kenny remarked. "We still don't know what he's after."

"I think I do," I answered quietly. "Victor targeted Sam because he wanted to get rid of him to become head boy and head school councillor in his place."

Hilary was puzzled. "Why would he want to do that?"

"So he can get to me more easily. In a more authoritive position, he'll be able to get away with a lot more things. Hopefully, Sam will be okay - he was lucky not to have died from that fall. Next time Victor might just succeed."

Hilary shuddered with revulsion. Tyson put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, his dark brown eyes filled with anger and disgust.

Kenny's face was bleak. "We need to tell Mr. Dickenson about this right away, Alana. Victor almost killed that boy at your school - who knows what he'll try next!"

I nodded curtly. "I know. The BBA might have some information on him that we can use to figure out his next move."

Hilary stood up resolutely. "Let's go."

"We've gotta split, Grandpa!" exclaimed Tyson as we rushed for the door.

"What's the hurry, dogs?" Mister Granger asked.

"We've got something to tell Mr. Dickenson," Hilary explained. "It's very important and he's got to know as soon as possible."

"You can come with us if you like and we'll tell you on the way," I offered.

Mister Granger agreed and we pelted at top speed to the BBA Headquarters. We rushed up two flights of stairs to reach Mr. Dickenson's office and burst through the doors.

The old man looked up in surprise. "What can I do for you, girls and boys?"

"It's…urgent, Mr. D!" panted Tyson.

"Something bad's…happened!" gasped Kenny.

"In Alana's universe," Hilary added.

They looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and recalled everything that had happened earlier that afternoon. Mr. Dickenson's face was unsettled when I had finished my story.

"My, what a predicament we're in," he sighed, raising a handkerchief to his glistening forehead. "It sounds like that fellow is up to something dreadful. There's no doubt he's a danger to both our worlds. I'll alert the BBA network at once - we'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, Mr. Dickenson," I replied gratefully.

"You're welcome, my girl. In the meantime, you kids be careful."

"We will," promised the Chief firmly.

"Get the lowdown on this dude if you can, Mr. D," Tyson's grandfather added. "The dogs need to know what they're up against."

"I'll try my best, Mister Granger."

We left the BBA Headquarters in silence. _So Victor__'__s a complete unknown to the BBA_, I mused. _Just like the Black Hell Bladers. With any luck though, we should be able to get more information on him. I just hope Max, Ray, Daichi and Kai don__'__t get attacked where they are. I don__'__t know what I__'__d do if one of them got dealt a blow like Sam__'__s or worse__…_The very notion made me shiver involuntarily. _What will Rebecca think of all this? There could be other Black Hell Bladers around. Maybe the same has happened to someone at _her _school._

"I'm going to contact Ray, Max and Daichi about Victor as soon as we get back to the dojo." Kenny broke the quiteness. "Now that he has struck in Alana's universe, who knows where or when he'll do it again!"

"Right on, Chief," agreed Tyson. "There's no way we want them caught off-guard. It could cost them everything, even…"

"…Their lives," Hilary finished for him, her voice quavering with fright.

I phoned Rebecca when I returned to my universe. "Something terrible at school today," I informed her. "Sam the head boy was thrown from the top floor of the maths block. He was almost killed, Rebecca! That Victor guy I told you about - I _know _it was him. I saw him laughing at what he'd done and then he disappeared."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed my friend. "I saw it on the news just now. They're saying it could be a suicide attempt but I agree with you. I wouldn't put it past Victor to do this kind of thing. We can only hope these murder attempts don't become national or even global!"

"Or across universes," I added. "Since the Black Hell Bladers can travel between worlds, the Bladebreakers are in danger too so Kenny's going to contact the others. The BBA has been told about what happened and will be keeping an eye on things but we still have to be careful. Damon the leader, Victor and no doubt the rest of them are more dangerous than we first thought. Underestimating them could prove fatal."

"Yes," Rebecca replied grimly. "Let's hope no one's killed next time they attack. We'll stop them if they try, won't we?"

"Bet on it! Goldflame and I will do everything we can to prevent any more attacks at school and protect Kai and Dranzer!"

My friend chuckled. "Sounds like you're fired up already! Good luck, Alana."

"You too. We'll show them. I'll see you later. Bye."

I put the receiver down, reflecting on the magnitude of the problem facing the Bladebreakers. Billions of lives were at stake, just as there had been in the Olympic final. The power Kai and I had called upon had only been enough to render Damon and his female partner unconscious and to defeat the Black Hell Bladers temporarily. We had used all our power and more to beat them but it had not finished them off for good.

Now they were not just attacking the Bladebreakers and Beybladers in official tournaments, they were targeting innocent people and striking to kill. The stakes were even higher than before - which was why the next time the Bladebreakers clashed with the dark team we would aim to destroy them. How many more lives would be threatened before that time came? I wondered. I had witnessed one attempt already. I did not want to see any more.

"Why the long face?" Mum asked as she entered the living room. "You shouldn't be so gloomy - you're going to be fifteen soon."

"I know…" I sighed. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about what happened at school. Rebecca was horrified when I told her…I mean, what if there are more murder attempts in other schools too?"

"The police are on it so there's no need to worry just yet," Mum reassured me. "They'll find out what's going on soon enough, I'm sure. I know you and the other kids will find it hard and scary going to school with the possibility of another attack but if you're careful you'll be okay."

"You're right. Thanks, Mum." I smiled with a confidence I did not feel. _At least I hope so. With Victor in line for head boy and head school councillor to replace Sam, it doesn__'__t look good._

The next day, Thursday, was unnervingly uneventful. Though some students were subdued, most were nervous and theories about Sam's near-death experience were thrown about like the wind tossed about the autumn leaves. Tension reigned in every lesson I attended and every fibre of my being was acutely attuned to all the activity around me, searching for something, _anything _out of the ordinary.

Victor did nothing abnormal although I was very aware of his presence whenever he was near me; my heart beat uneasily in my chest, my breath caught in my throat and the same terror I had felt when he had tried to suffocate me returned. I remained my normal cheerful, kind self on the outside so as not to rouse any suspicion from students, teachers or the Black Hell Blader himself so he would not get the satisfaction.

"Sam is in a coma at the hospital but they say his condition's stable," my tutor announced to my class at afternoon registration. "His injuries were serious and will take some time to heal and they won't know if any permanent damage has been done until he wakes up. There is a chance, though, he might not. We can only hope he'll be okay."

_It__'__s good to know Sam__'__s still alive_, I reflected. _Victor hasn__'__t succeeded yet! Although his condition _does _make him more vulnerable to attacks__…__I suppose I just have to hope Victor doesn__'__t decide to finish him off. With everything being so normal today, I can__'__t help but suspect he__'__s plotting something. It__'__s been too quiet; like he__'__s trying to lull me into a false sense of security. But what I don__'__t understand is__…__why are the Black Hell Bladers targeting me in particular when they__'__re after the four Sacred Bit Beasts as well as the Guardians? _


	26. Dragon Danger

Driger MS surged into Galux, sending it skittering across the ground. The opposing pink Beyblade reeled from the collsion but quickly regained spin speed and retaliated with an equally fierce attack. It was easily repelled by Ray.

Mariah pouted as her Beyblade bounced off his with a resounding clang. She had forgotten about the solid defence all Hard Metal Beyblades had. Driger came in for the attack, zooming toward her. A sly cat-like smile spread across her face, her canines slipping over her lower lip.

Galux swiftly evaded the onslaught and began winding its way up a dragon statue snaking around some rocks in Ray's beautiful garden. Driger gave chase, pursuing the pink Beyblade up the dragon's scaly stone body. Upon reaching the creature's great head, Mariah's blade span on the spot until Ray's caught up with it up and the magenta-haired teen allowed her boyfriend to attack her; the result of which sent Galux flying sky high. She watched her Beyblade fall toward the ground. The split second before it landed she saw a flash of green lightning out of the corner of her eye. Ray was preparing to finish her off.

"Now, Galux!" she called. "Cat Bites!"

Her Bit Beast emerged as her blade landed lightly on the ground, just as Ray unleashed Driger's Thunder Slash. The red mountain cat became a bolt of pink energy that absorbed his Special Attack and engulfed both Driger and the statue with the power of Cat Bites and Thunder Slash combined. There was a bright flash. Drger hurtled past Ray and crash-landed behind him.

Galux spun at Mariah's feet as she studied the raven-haired teen's dazed face.

"That was…brilliant, Mariah," he beamed, his surprise dissolving to pride.

"Thank you, Ray!" she replied, glowing at his praise. She caught Galux as it rebounded into her gloved palm whilst he retrieved his beaten blade.

"That was a great battle," Ray told her. He took her hand. "Let's go inside and get something to eat."

"Yes. Gary will be starving." Mariah sighed. "I'd better cook something for him before he lets the whole of China know he's hungry - Kevin says he's been moaning all afternoon!"

Her boyfriend chuckled. "Typical! I hope Lee gets back soon with those mandarins we all like or we'll never hear the end of it from Gary."

"Me too."

They walked hand in hand toward Ray's house and had just gone inside when an ominous rumbling sound was heard. They stopped in mid-step, glanced over their shoulders. Mariah gasped.

The great stone dragon was _moving_, unwinding itself from around the rocks in the garden. It stood upright and rose up to its fullest height. It leered at them, reptilian eyes glowing eerily with a strange crimson aura. The statue began to advance on them; the ground shook beneath it with every pounding step.

Mariah and Ray launched their Beyblades. Galux and Driger flew at the dragon and drove themselves tightly into the stone. The Bladers ground away at the statue, sparks flying and small fragments of the stone creature scattering everywhere.

The statue writhed violently and the Beyblades were hurled out of its body. A deep crater had formed in its neck from where they had drilled into the stone.

Galux and Driger landed unsteadily on the ground, swerving out of the way when the dragon's advance threatened to crush them. They span in front of their owners as the statue drew ever nearer to Mariah and Ray.

Mariah's mind raced. Their attack on the creature had barely been enough to slow it down and they only wanted to destroy whatever was controlling it rather than the statue itself. _We need another way_, she thought. _Something that won__'__t damage the dragon too much but will be enough to stop it from attacking us. _

The stone creature was almost on top of the two teens. It towered over them menacingly, its head snaking out to snap at them. They hastily dodged the rows of gnashing teeth.

An idea struck Mariah. "Why don't we take the strategy I used against you in our Beybattle and beat this thing?"

"Good thinking, Mariah!" Ray remarked. "Let's do it."

Their Beyblades shot at the statue as it prepared to lunge at them again.

"Attack!" the teens shouted together.

Driger and Galux, as beams of pink and green energy, interlocked with the stone dragon. The Bit Beasts unleashed their Special Attacks. There was a blinding flash as green forked lightning and pink light engulfed the statue. A chilling inhuman scream pierced the air, sounding almost like a shriek.

As Mariah and Ray looked on, a black shadow burst from the dragon to explode into nothingness. The red glow around the stone creature's eyes vanished. It resumed its original position again, snaking around the rocks.

The Bit Beasts returned to their chips, disappearing as the blades flew into their owners' gloved palms.

Ray and Mariah sat down heavily on the ground. Their hearts were beating a mile a minute from fear and relief. They silently thanked Galux and Driger for their help and Ray hugged Mariah gratefully.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I thought we were goners."

"Me too," she replied, hugging him back. They kissed, content just to relish each other's touch and presences.

"Hey, guys - are you okay?"

Ray and Mariah broke away from their embrace to see Lee and Mystel in the doorway carrying handfuls of mandarins and Kevin beside them.

"We're fine," Mariah answered. "The dragon statue attacked us but we beat it."

"I know - I saw it on camera," Lee explained. "Kevin felt the ground shaking and videoed what happened using your camcorder after he went to see what was up. He replayed what he had recorded to me when I got here. Do you think it's something to do with the Black Hell Bladers?"

"Most likely," Ray remarked. "I'd better check my emails and see if the Chief has experienced something similar. Maybe I can email what you recorded to him, Kevin."

"Good idea." The small green-haired boy looked unusually serious. His orange eyes came to rest on the statue. "Whatever made that thing move, let's hope it doesn't come back."

They all nodded in agreement.

"I'll go and tell the Global Bladers right now!" exclaimed Mystel. "They need to know about this so they can be prepared." The bleach blond Greek rushed inside to email his team.

Ray and Mariah turned their gazes to the still statue, both thinking the same thing. Whatever had controlled the stone dragon had not been earthly nor good-natured; it had been something dark and dangerous.

Mariah followed Ray inside and watched him and Kevin create an email to Kenny after reading through the Chief's account of what Alana had told him had happened at her school with a strange new student in the year above her named Victor. _That Victor guy__'__s a Black Hell Blader - no doubt about it_, she thought. _The way he nearly killed a fellow pupil says it all. I__'__m certain the possessed statue today was caused by the same team. I hope no other Beybladers are caught unawares and attacked like we were__…__but I__'__ve got a bad feeling that there__'__s worse still to come. _

"We don't know what the Hell Bladers' motives are," Ray sighed. "They are virtually unknowns to the BBA and neither Kenny, Mr. Dickenson nor Judy Tate have sufficient data on their Beyblades and Bit Beasts. At least the video file we sent to the Chief will be a start…"

"There's no background on them either," muttered Kevin. "If we knew where they came from in the first place and why they've got those weird powers we'd be able to prepare ourselves better before they attack again."

"I hope they don't…" Mariah's expression was a mixture of fear and anxiety. "They're attacking to _kill_, guys. Next time we might not just lose the battle but our lives as well."

Kevin nodded, his catlike eyes dilated with terror and his face grim. "The worse part is they're not human so they won't care how many people they kill."

"Yeah," Ray agreed soberly, standing up from his chair at the computer and embracing his trembling girlfriend tightly.

Mariah nestled her face into his warm Chinese shirt and returned the hug. "I hope everyone will be okay…"

Ray smiled knowingly. "Me too, Mariah, me too."


	27. Cat Chaos

Kenny's email weighed on Max's mind as he walked home after hanging out with some local Beybladers at the park. He was oblivious to the roar of traffic on the busy roads, the bustling crowds. The Chief had him told that Alana and another student had been attacked by a new pupil at her school called Victor, who was undeniably a Black Hell Blader. The other student had luckily survived despite the seriousness of his injuries and was currently in a coma. Alana would have most likely passed out under Victor's invisible, choking grip had Kai not been there to break his gaze with hers, Kenny had written. _She was lucky too because Victor could have decided to tighten his grip completely and she would have been strangled to death. The Black Hell Bladers are not only out to take our Bit Beasts and souls, they're out to _kill_._

Max shivered involuntarily as he remembered those last four words. The shady team was more dangerous than he had first thought and now they were beginning to show their true colours. _Draciel _did _tell me to keep alert for the Black Hell Bladers and that the threat__'__s not over yet_, he reflected. _Dragoon told the other Bit Beasts to warn their owners and now there have been attacks in the other world. We__'__re all in danger of being targeted; I__'__ll have to watch my back until the team reunites. _He ran a hand through his blond hair, his normally smiling sapphire eyes dull and grim. _I _have _to be careful. It could cost me my own life and those of others as well as my Bit Beast if I__'__m not. The Hell Bladers sure are getting serious! I can only hope that - _

A tiny frightened mew broke through his thoughts. He glanced up to see a small kitten clinging precariously to one of the branches of the trees overhead. Its golden eyes were wide with fear, its quivering tabby fur on end.

Max paused, standing on tiptoe and reaching up to the animal. He gently disengaged its grip on the overhanging branch and lifted it out of the tree. The kitten began to purr as soon as it was in his arms. "You're safe now," Max smiled, stroking the soft fur fondly. He felt for a collar but could not find one. Perhaps it had a microchip, he mused. It was probably a good idea to get the local vet to scan for one.

The kitten's purring stopped abruptly. Max frowned, looking down at the little cat. Draciel MS pulsed warningly in his trouser pocket; his eyes met the piercing gaze the animal turned on him.

Its face seemed to change, becoming disfigured and grotesque. The tiny harmless claws that clung to his shirt and pricked his skin a little had elongated and become sharper, for they dug in painfully. Red, warm specks started to seep through his clothes. They had drawn blood.

The once innocent gold eyes were blood-red, blazing with an insanity that his blood curdle. He shuddered as the creature bared curved deadly fangs. Black coarse fur bristled beneath his fingers and he felt like he was holding a panther instead of a kitten. All he could see were those demented eyes, burning with a ferocious desire to kill, boring into his own. The demonic creature writhed in his arms, fangs about to sink into his neck.

Terror poured into his limbs, giving him the strength to wrestle it off him and slam it to the ground. He backed away from its stunned form. He watched in horror as it got up and grew larger and larger, a deep crimson aura pulsating from it until it was the size of… "A Bit Beast!" Max realised. "But where's the Black Hell Blader controlling it?"

"Here," replied a voice and a cloaked female teen appeared seemingly out of the creature itself. "The name's Vanessa."

Max shivered in revulsion. She possessed her own Bit Beast? Or was it part of her? He was not sure whether he wanted to find out. "Weren't you the one that attacked Bay City when we first fought your team?" he asked.

Vanessa chuckled nastily. "Why yes. How sweet of you to remember, Max. I went to capture the Sacred Bit Beast Dranzer and ended up with its Guardian there as well. It would have been our lucky day had that fool not bonded with her Bit Beast so quickly."

_Alana must have unconsciously released her Guardian power in her determination to save Kai and Dranzer_, Max thought. _Kai told me she and Goldflame blasted through the two Bit Beasts trapping Dranzer like they were nothing. No Blader, even with a Bit Beast, can take on that many at once. I know Alana couldn__'__t have summoned that much power normally so it__'__s the only logical explanation and that was before any of us knew of the Guardians__'__ existence. _He felt a pang when another notion struck. _Too bad Rebecca isn__'__t here. She and I could have worked together to beat this girl. _

He took out Draciel MS and attached it to his launcher, inserting the ripcord. He held it out at the ready. _I won__'__t let her capture you, Draciel. I can__'__t let her try to kill me again either. _The American shivered inwardly, remembering just how close her Bit Beast had got to his jugular. His grip tightened on his launcher.

Vanessa smirked at the fear mingling with the determination in his blue eyes. She also held out her launcher with her Beyblade loaded on it, her Bit Beast leering at him.

They counted down together from three to one and battled was joined at the cry of "LET IT RIP!" Their Beyblades circled, as if sizing each other up. Max checked for weak areas in Vanessa's blade's design and spin but could not find anything. Getting her to attack would be the best option, he decided. He would then be able to see any flaws in her technique and offence and devise a strategy to exploit and use them to his advantage. Draciel ceased whirling around her blade and settled down to spin sedately in the centre of where they stood.

Vanessa came in for the attack, bouncing aimlessly off his Beyblade's iron-clad defence. She did this several times only to be repelled and her offensive tactics rendered useless. This must have frustrated her, for she hacked at Draciel with increasing ferocity and force.

Max grinned. He had got under her skin. Perfect. She was bound to be less focussed because of her agitation and sooner or later he would discover a vulnerable place to strike. Until then, he would bide his time whilst he fended off her attacks.

Vanessa's mauve Beyblade became more and more unbalanced after each unsuccessful attack. It reeled from being deflected by Draciel's defence. A final attack at top speed sent it skittering across the ground after violently glancing off the green-and-silver Beyblade. It wobbled uncontrollably, teetering on the brink of stopping.

Now was Max's chance. "Aqua Shield!" he called. Draciel zoomed in, a massive wave rising from it to sweep over the opposing blade and submerge it completely. Vanessa's Bit Beast vanished beneath the swirling water and foam.

Vanessa smirked. "Now, Ayashi!" she ordered. Her Beyblade accelerated rapidly, dark energy bursting from the water and dispersing Max's Special Attack. Draciel was sent flying.

Max's blade landed heavily on the ground behind him. It wobbled in the small crater it had created on impact. Max stared at his Beyblade dazedly.

Vanessa took advantage of his temporary shock and Ayashi slammed into Draciel, easily overpowering its weakened defence.

"Oh no - Max, snap out of it!" somebody shouted.

Max jerked out of his trance to see a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair hurrying over. It was Rebecca. She had come after all.

Draciel reeled from Ayashi's fierce onslaught. _She__'__s right. I__'__ve got to get it together or I__'__m a goner__…__but Draciel__'__s almost out. There__'__s no way I can summon any more energy to defend myself against Vanessa, let alone retaliate. _

Rebecca was at his side. "Don't worry, I'll cover you. LET IT RIP!"

Shellshock MS flew in and diverted Ayashi's next oncoming attack.

Vanessa growled. "Why you little…you'll regret that." Her Bit Beast lunged at Rebecca's turquoise Beyblade.

"Ocean Survival!" Rebecca countered. Her dark green turtle Bit Beast appeared briefly before pearlescent waves crashed over Ayashi and the Beyblade was lost beneath the shimmering water.

Vanessa's creature roared and vanished back into its Bit Chip. The opposing mauve blade ceased spinning. The auburn-haired girl picked it up, glaring at Max and Rebecca. "You got lucky today. Next time neither of you will stand a chance!" With that, Vanessa disappeared.

"Another Black Hell Blader?" Rebecca asked as Max bent down and retrieved his still blade. Her Beyblade rebound into her hand.

"Yes," he answered. "I got Kenny's email about what happened in your universe - it was on my mind a lot today. I rescued a kitten stuck in a tree but it changed into that creature - Vanessa's Ayashi - and tried to go for my neck. I managed to get it off me and that was when she appeared out of her Bit Beast."

Rebecca was shocked. "What!" Then she noticed the red speckles on his shirt. "You're hurt. Here, let me..." She took out a handkerchief and wiped away the excess blood from the cotton and the minor wound.

"It's only a scratch," Max assured her.

"You're lucky that's all it is." She exhaled deeply, stuffing the hanky back into her jeans' pocket. "There - done. You should probably put a plaster on it or something when you get home."

Max laughed. She had reminded him so much of his mother just then, getting all concerned over something so small. It was no surprise really. They were both kind, caring and beautiful women. His breath hitched. _Wait a sec. I just called her - _

"Max?" Rebecca was giving him a strange look.

He coughed nervously, flushing. "Uh, sorry. I was...a bit distracted."

She was not convinced but let it slide and sighed. "Anyway...you were saying?"

"Um...yes. I don't know how or why she did that with her Bit Beast. Maybe she possessed it to attack me or is actually a physical part of it."

"That's freaky," she shivered.

"I know," agreed Max, slipping Draciel MS back into his pocket. "I lured Vanessa into attacking me when we battled and she couldn't get past my defence. Her attacks got reckless and it looked like she had burned herself out so I went to finish her off…but it turned out she had had the upper hand all along and had been lulling me into a false sense of security. She defeated my attack and that was when you showed up."

"In the nick of time too!" remarked Rebecca. "If I hadn't been there to beat her, you would have lost the battle and Draciel. Maybe even your soul…"

"Yes. It was a close one. Thanks to you, I still have my Bit Beast and my life."

"That's why I'm your Guardian, Max!"

Max laughed. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Rebecca."

"I don't know what I'd do without _you _either," she sighed.

His smile fell into a frown when he saw her sad face. "What's wrong?"

"I've never considered how I'd feel if you…were gone," she murmured, almost talking to herself. "We've been friends for quite a while and it would be hard if you weren't around anymore."

"Don't talk like that," Max said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll all get through this fine. _I__'__ll _get through it fine. There's no need to worry."

"But…you heard what Vanessa said. We may not be so lucky next time." She stared at the ground.

"Rebecca." He tilted her chin upward so she looked into his kind sapphire eyes. "We shouldn't let them get to us. If we do, they'll have already won. I know they're out to kill but we'll destroy them first. That's the Bladebreakers are supposed to do, right? Protect our worlds and our Bit Beasts."

"Yeah but I won't - "

"You'll do great protecting me and Draciel. I know it. You certainly did today."

Her blue eyes searched his, uncertain. "Really?"

Max smiled. "Really."

He did not notice how close they were but she did and flushed. Their lips were barely inches apart, almost touching.

"Uh…um…Thank you, Max," Rebecca told him, smiling awkwardly.

"No problem," he replied. He saw her red face and chuckled. "Are you running a temperature or are you thinking about some cool guy?"

Her blush deepened. "No, it's not that. I-I haven't met that kind of guy yet anyway…" _Even though I already have and he__'__s really cute and right in front of me. _"It's nothing."

Max shrugged. "Okay." He took her hand. "Let's go to my place for some noodles."

"Yeah!" Rebecca enthused. Her heart beat fast at the sight of their linked hands. She sighed inwardly as they ran off to his house. One day she would tell him how she felt.


	28. Kid Conundrum

Tyson parried a blow from his grandpa, panting. They had been practicing for an hour non-stop and he wanted a break so he could train with Kenny and Hilary at the park. The attack Alana had told him about had been on his mind for a while now and had made him even more determined to be as prepared as he could should he, Kenny or Hilary get targeted by the Black Hell Bladers; when he was not honing his Beyblade skills, he was a bundle of nerves inside although the only outward evidence was his impatience and how hard he worked in training. The navy-haired teenager landed a forceful blow to Mister Granger's kendo sword with his own and knocked it from the old man's hands.

Just then, Kenny burst into the room. He looked completely terrified. An equally fearful Hilary was hot on his heels.

Tyson glanced from the Chief's pale face to Hilary's wide, unsettled ruby eyes, filling with dread. He knew the Black Hell Bladers had struck without even asking. The mere sight of his scared friends was more than enough.

He rushed to his bedroom and quickly changed into his casual clothes before streaking out of the house, dragging his reluctant friends along with him.

Kenny elaborated on what had happened. He and Hilary had been helping young Beybladers with their technique at park when one of them challenged another to a battle. Things had not turned out as they had expected though. The boy that proposed the Beybattle had been unnaturally strong and there had been something strange about him; his eyes had sometimes flashed red during the battle and there had been an edge to his voice that creeped everybody out.

"Was that Beyblader okay before this happened?" Tyson wanted to know.

"He was…until the battle started that is. Dizzi got the same strange readings from his blade as we usually do if a Black Hell Blader's around so there's no doubt the shady team's causing this. He would have completely destroyed the other boy's Beyblade if it hadn't been for Hilary."

"What?" the navy-haired teen glanced at the brunette.

She smiled. "Chief's right. I took Hopper MS from Kenny's pocket and launched it at the blade causing all the commotion. Using its spring-loaded blade base, I dodged every dark wave the boy threw at me and knocked his Beyblade out of the Beystadium."

Tyson beamed. "That's great, Hil," he approved proudly. "You launched a blade successfully _and _battled in control. Awesome for someone like you!"

Hilary blushed. "Thanks, Tyson. I guess it was beginner's luck."

Tyson chuckled. "Maybe. After this, let's get you a Beyblade and practice together and see if you're right."

Her ruby eyes widened and she coloured a darker shade. "R-Really?"

His grin broadened. "Really."

They found themselves unable to tear their gazes away. His heart quickened. Heat rose to his face. It was as if her ruby eyes had bewitched him.

The Chief spoke up, breaking the spell over them. "As far as we know, that Blader's still at the park," he informed Tyson. "Let's head there before anything else happens!"

Tyson snatched his gaze from Hilary's and deliberately looked the other way. His heart was still pounding from the brief but intense moment they had shared.

"R-Right," the navy-haired teen agreed, hastily regaining his composure and nodding curtly.

They pelted at top speed to Bay City's central park.

When they got there, they found a group of boys that looked about ten huddled together on a bench near to the Beystadium where the battle had taken place. The ten-year-olds cast fearful glances at a boy which stood apart from them, leering at them from the other side of the arena. Kenny and Hilary ran over to reassure the terrified preteens while Tyson approached the stadium.

He met his opponent's cold gaze steadily.

"Whatever, whoever you are - get outta that kid's body!" he ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the boy smirked. "This _is _me. Why are you telling me to leave my own body? I'm not an imposter."

"Liar!" Tyson snapped. "No normal kid would have red eyes and use dark waves in their attack. What's your name, Black Hell Blader?"

"I'm not what you think I am. If you must know, I'm Evan," he replied with a sadistic chuckle. "Let's battle."

"You got it!" Tyson agreed.

In one swift movement, he had taken out his launcher, inserted the ripcord and attacked Dragoon MS. He faced Evan, launcher at the ready. No matter what the boy said, he knew he was a Black Hell Blader. Everything in Kenny's tale pointed to the fact and there was reason to suspect that Evan was possessing the child because the ten-year-old had been normal before the battle had begun. _I__'__m gonna flush this chump outta that kid__'__s body before he does something horrible_. _There__'__s no way I__'__d let a Black Hell Blader kill anyone._

"LET IT RIP!" the boys shouted together.

The Beyblades landed into the arena and immediately went on the offensive. Sparks flew in all directions as they collided, the sound of metal grinding against plastic filling the air.

There was a clattering noise that grew increasingly louder and more frequent whilst the battle wore on. Tyson frowned, looking about in confusion.

"Tyson - you're going to wreck his Beyblade!" warned Kenny. "Remember who you're battling!"

The navy-haired teen's eyes widened. The noise was fragments of plastic glancing off the slopes of the Beystadium. It was getting louder because more and more pieces were being hacked off his opponent's blade. The Chief was right. This Beyblade belonged to an amateur Blader so there was no way it would be able to withstand Dragoon's attacks. _How could I be so stupid? _Tyson mentally slapped himself. _My anger got the better of me. I forgot that my opponent is just a kid and started going all-out like I was fighting an actual Black Hell Blader. Man, I__'__ve gotta keep it together or the kid won__'__t have a Beyblade anymore! _

He battled the boy carefully, keeping his power to a minimum. His teeth clenched at Evan's snide smirk; he wanted to wipe it off his face. The Hell Blader had known by targeting a child that he could easily gain the upper hand, as Tyson would have to rein in his power in order not to hurt the young Beyblader. This made it difficult to defeat him. Deprived of the opportunity to attack without risking injury to the ten-year-old, the navy-haired teen would have to think of another way to turn the tables.

Dragoon MS swerved. The opposing Beyblade missed it completely and cannoned into the stadium wall with such force it rebounded off the edge of the arena and shot straight for Tyson's neck.

"Look out!" cried Hilary.

Tyson shut his eyes tightly, braced himself for the impact. There was none.

His eyes opened to see his blade clashing with Evan's in mid-air. His Bit Beast had saved his life.

_Thank you Dragoon_, he told the dragon silently. _That was a close one. _

_You__'__re welcome_, came the answer. _Next time we might not be so lucky. These Beybladers are out to get me and the other Sacred Bit Beasts at any cost. Be on your guard. _

_I will_, Tyson promised firmly.

His opponent's eyes glowed with an eerie crimson aura that made his blood run cold. The temperature dropped unexpectedly; Tyson shivered, the terrified ten-year-olds huddled even closer together and Kenny and Hilary looked on worriedly. A howling gale ripped through the park, hurling around the dark waves that had begun to pulsate from the opposing Beyblade.

Some of the waves struck Tyson, sending him flying from their sheer power. He slammed heavily against a nearby tree and sank to the ground.

"Tyson!" Kenny and Hilary exclaimed together.


	29. Looming Threat

He lay slumped against the trunk, dazed and frozen with shock and pain. His head throbbed. He winced and raised a shaking hand to touch the nape of his neck; his heart pounded in his ears, fear and anxiety almost overwhelmed him.

No blood came off on his fingers. Another lucky break. The force with which he had hit the tree could have cut the back of his head open, rendered him unconscious or -

He dared not think about the worst scenario.

Tyson slowly rose to his feet, shaken. Dragoon teetered on the edge of the Beystadium.

Despite himself, he grinned. "Thought you had me, didn't you?" he chuckled.

Evan was taken aback. "That blow should have defeated you…but your Beyblade's still spinning and you're still standing."

"That's because I never give up. My Bit Beast isn't going anywhere," Tyson replied resolutely. "You've got power but it doesn't come near to mine, kid."

"What?" the Black Hell Blader spluttered indignantly.

"You should have known better than to pick on an amateur Beyblader. They're easy to beat - next time choose someone more worthwhile," chided the navy-haired teen.

His opponent gritted his teeth. "I'll show you unworthy!"

"Uh…Tyson, I'm not sure annoying him is a good idea," Hilary called over the folorn moaning of the wind.

Tyson laughed. "Don't sweat it, Hil. It's fine."

"No, it's - " Kenny began.

"You've got no guts, Evan. Next battle we have show me what you really look like! Or are you too chicken?" Tyson jeered.

"Don't!" his friends shouted.

Too late. Evan was riled. "You'll pay for that!"

The dark waves pulsated from his Beyblade at an alarming rate, threatening to throw both Tyson and Dragoon off balance.

"Dragoon - make this wind yours," Tyson ordered. "Show this guy what power really is!"

His Beyblade accelerated its spin speed, becoming a silver-white blur. The gales ripping through the park changed direction and Hilary, the Chief and the ten-year-olds had to cling to each other and their bench for dear life when the high winds almost swept them off their feet.

The wind swirled around Dragoon MS, turning into an azure hurricane as Evolution Storm was unleashed. Evan's dark waves bounced uselessly off the Special Attack and were hurled straight back at the Black Hell Blader. The opposing Beyblade skittered across the arena, skimming the brink of the Beystadium.

This is was Tyson's chance. "Now!" he yelled.

Dragoon zoomed up the stadium slope and with the slightest contact, pushed Evan's blade over the edge. The other Beyblade landed at the Hell Blader's feet.

As quickly as they had come, the gales died down. Dragoon circled the arena as if performing a lap of honour. The temperature became normal again and the cold lost its bitter edge.

Evan glowered at Tyson. "You got me this time but when we next battle, Dragoon will be mine. Your soul will be my trophy for capturing your Bit Beast!"

The red glow faded from the boy's eyes and the child fainted. Hilary caught him as he fell.

The other boys stared at the unconscious young Beyblader apprehensively, whispers rippling through them.

"Is it over?"

"Is he okay?"

"What happened to him?"

Hilary smiled. "It's alright now," she reassured them kindly. "The bad guy's gone. The kid's fine - come and see for yourself."

The young Beybladers approached her cautiously, their eyes darting from the fallen Beyblade to the still form in her arms. They gathered around the brunette and gazed hard at the unconscious boy in silence for a while.

Hilary spoke up. "Do any of you know this kid's real name?"

"It's David," one of the boys piped up bravely.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes. I'm his best friend Daniel," the same boy answered.

"Good. I think we'd better take David home."

"That was a great strategy," Kenny told Tyson proudly, crouching down to retrieve David's Beyblade.

"Heh heh. Thanks Chief," the navy-haired teen grinned, collecting up his own. "I would have been a goner if it hadn't been for Dragoon."

"Yeah…" the Chief agreed. "Dizzi recorded the whole thing and she thought the way you used Evolution Storm to block that Hell Blader's attacks was neat. It was reckless goading him to attack like that though…but I can see why you did it. You got him so riled that he attacked carelessly and this allowed you to use his power against him."

"That's right and I got him good!"

"Sure did." His friend beamed.

"You shouldn't have angered Evan like that!" Hilary scolded Tyson. "You've made it more likely he'll try something awful next time and - "

"Hilary, you're scaring the kids," interposed Kenny. The ten-year-olds were wide-eyed and nervous. "They're still on edge after what's happened so keep your voice down. You can grill Tyson later."

"Oops, sorry…" she mumbled meekly.

"Here." The Chief held out David's Beyblade out to Daniel. "It's a little chipped and cracked in places but it's nothing that can't be fixed. Take it to the Tate Hobby Shop and Mr. Tate will repair it for you."

"Thank you," Daniel replied gratefully, taking the blade from him. "I'll get it fixed so when David wakes up it'll be as good as new." He turned to Hilary. "Let's go."

The brunette nodded and they briskly left the park.

Tyson watched them walk away. "I sure hope that kid's okay."

"Don't worry," Kenny assured him. "He'll be fine. Evan didn't leave a scratch on him thanks to you."

"Yeah." His frown was replaced by a smile. "Let's get back to my place and replay those battles you recorded. Maybe we'll pick up something we haven't noticed yet."

"Good thinking." The Chief returned his smile.

They returned to the dojo after making sure the ten-year-old Beybladers had settled down and were able to battle each other peacefully once more. Kenny set up Dizzi in Tyson's bedroom and they sat on chairs staring at the screen as the Chief opened a video file. The battle he and Hilary had witnessed with Evan against an amateur Beyblader played.

Tyson watched Evan hack the other Beyblade and heard a surprised "hey!" from Kenny in the background and then a cry of "LET IT RIP!" He saw Hopper MS land in the Beystadium, bouncing clear of every dark wave that came its way.

"Incoming emails, Chief!" Dizzi announced.

"Oh! Thanks Dizzi," Kenny replied. "Let's see…" He paused the video and opened his email account. "I've got emails from Max and Ray!"

"An email from Ray?" Tyson was surprised. "That's a first! I thought he could only contact us through letters."

"It _is _unusual," Kenny concurred. "Let's read what it says…"

_Hi Kenny, Tyson and Hilary, _

_How are things? I know getting a message from me like this will seem strange but my Uncle Stan is visiting from Paris and bought me a computer and a camcorder. I can email you guys now, although I'll still write letters. _

_Mariah and I were training in the garden when the weirdest thing happened - the dragon statue there started to move. Its eyes glowed read and it attacked us. Our attempts to stop it from getting us hardly even left a mark. _

_Then Mariah came up with a great idea. We used our Special Attacks at the same time and there was this horrible scream__…__something that looked like a shadow came out of the statue and disappeared. We couldn__'__t make out what it was but as soon as it had gone, the stone dragon went back to its original position and stopped moving. Whatever that thing was it had somehow controlled it. _

_We suspected it was something to do with the Black Hell Bladers and it wasn't until we read Chief's email about Alana being attacked that we were sure. Kevin had caught our battle on the camcorder, having discovered what was going on. What he videoed has been attached to this message so Kenny can use it for data on the shady team. _

_I hope you guys haven't been attacked too. Keep your wits about you and be careful. The Black Hell Bladers can strike at any time, anywhere. _

_Good luck._

_- Ray -_

"A moving dragon statue…you know, I'd have thought Ray had cracked had I read this before the Black Hell Bladers came along," Tyson remarked. "But it's believeable because of what happened to us today and what they did to us in the Olympics."

"Yes. I just hope Max's email isn't about an attack too," Kenny sighed. "It's a good thing Mariah got that idea when she did - they would have been stuffed had there been no way of defeating the statue. We'll have a look at that video file once we're done watching this one."

Tyson watched Hopper MS dodge every attack from Evan's blade with perfect control and come in for an attack which knocked the opposing Beyblade from the Beystadium.

The other boy's Beyblade had stopped spinning. Hilary picked it up and returned it to its owner.

The ten-year-old murmured a tearful "thank you," inspecting the blade's condition. The camera zoomed in on the Beyblade in the boy's hands; cracks had spread everywhere on the attack ring, Bit Chip and blade base and it looked like it was on the verge of shattering completely.

Tyson gave a low whistle. What a lot of damage Evan had caused!

Kenny stopped the video.

"The blade was beyond repair but good old Chief got out his spare parts and customised a Beyblade that looked just like the original!" Dizzi told Tyson. "It was stronger than the previous one too and the young Blader was pleased. Did you see Hilary's control over Hopper in the Beystadium? Pretty good for a beginner, huh?"

"You said it. She's gotten better from when she last launched a Beyblade."

"Don't remind me…" muttered Kenny. "It made my travel sickness a lot worse that day."

Dizzi and Tyson laughed. The Chief, despite being a computer whiz, expert mechanic and Beyblade genius, had one major weakness - his delicate stomach.

"Hey, it's not funny!" the brown-haired boy scowled.

"Okay," conceded Tyson breathlessly. "We'll stop now."

They watched the video clip Ray had sent with his email and the minute they saw the statue's eerie, glowing eyes they knew a Black Hell Blader had been behind the attack.

"Well, that's another thing I can add to what we know of the Black Hell Bladers." Kenny stopped the clip. "They cannot only possess people but inanimate objects like statues as well. We should take a look at Max's email and see what else we can learn about them. I'm now certain his message is about an attack like Ray's."

"This isn't good…" Tyson read the email with the Chief.

_Hey guys, _

_Something bad happened to me on the way home after helping some Bladers at the local park. I was thinking about the email Kenny sent me regarding how the new student at Alana's school, Victor, had nearly killed another pupil when I saw a kitten stuck up a tree. I rescued it and searched for a collar but couldn't find one so I decided I'd take it to the vets to see if it had a microchip. _

_No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, the kitten suddenly stopped purring - which was strange. I looked at it to see if anything was wrong and Draciel gave me a warning. It wasn't until I saw the animal's eyes that I understood why. They were red and crazy. Its face changed into something totally ugly and it felt like I was holding some big cat instead - but that's not the freakiest thing, which comes later. The creature - I don't know it was - tried to bite my neck but I managed to get it off me before it succeeded. _

_It grew bigger with this weird aura around it and I realised it was a Bit Beast. The Black Hell Blader controlling it came out of its body - no, I wasn't seeing things; this is what really creeped me out - and told me her name was Vanessa. It looked like she had been possessing her own Bit Beast! For all I know, it could be a part of her. I don't think I want to know the answer anyway…it's too freaky. I recognised her as the Hell Blader that had first attacked Bay City and she confirmed it by saying how she would have caught Dranzer if it hadn't been for Alana and Goldflame. _

_We battled and I lured her into attacking. She became careless in her frustration, which left her open to my Special Attack. But it was _her_ trap I'd fallen into - Vanessa defeated Aqua Shield and took advantage of my weakened defence. I would have lost had Rebecca not appeared and stepped in. She defeated Vanessa, who vanished into thin air like she had never been there in the first place. _

_Be careful, guys. Now you know the Black Hell Bladers on the loose again, who knows when they'll strike… Watch your back because you might be next._

_Take care. _

_- Max -_

"So Vanessa was the one who led us on that wild goose chase back when we first met Alana!" Tyson exclaimed. "She deserved to get beaten."

"That's true but she could come back," Kenny reminded him. "She wasn't finished for good. The fact she was inside her Bit Beast…it gives me the heebie-jeebies. It should be impossible!"

"I know." Tyson shuddered. "Poor Max."

"Another addition to the freaky features of the Black Hell Bladers," Dizzi sighed. "The ability to possess their own Bit Beast or to be part of them. I'd never want a Blader like Vanessa to be part of me - ooh, it freezes my circuits just thinking about it."

"Can't say I blame you, Dizzi," Kenny shivered. "If my assumptions are correct, Kai will be targeted next since we've all been attacked in the same day."

"Is there any way we can warn him, Chief?"

"No. I don't know much about his personal life and we can't contact him because he hasn't given me an address or phone number. We'll just have to hope Alana can get there in time to help him if he has trouble."

"Just great!" huffed Tyson irritably. "Typical Kai. Because of his necessity to be 'private', we can't get hold of him when it's important! Let's warn Alana instead - she'll set him straight."

"Good idea, Tyson." Kenny opened a blank message. "I'm on it. Tell Hilary when she comes in about Max and Ray's emails, okay?"

"Sure, Kenny." The navy-haired teen nodded.


	30. Wolf War

The rest of the afternoon at school was as normal as the morning had been. It was a welcome relief from worrying about when Victor was likely to attack again though it kept me on edge. I was expecting the peace to be suddenly disturbed but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Victor's lack of action baffled me; what was he scheming? Did he have something to prove or was he planning his next move? His unorthodox behaviour drove me almost insane with confusion and frustration. It did not make any sense.

_If he's trying to make me get complacent he's failed_, I thought as I set up the computer in my bedroom after getting home from school. _All he's ended up doing is making me paranoid and my head spin from trying to figure out why he's been acting so strangely. _

I checked my email account to see that I had received a new message. The subject was _Urgent _in bold font and capital letters and from Kenny. I clicked on the heading and read the message that appeared.

The Chief had got emails from Max and Ray saying that they had been attacked by the Black Hell Bladers - Ray by a moving dragon statue and Max by a possessed kitten that had changed into the Bit Beast belonging to the girl who wanted to have Draciel. Kenny did not know what to think about Max's incident but said it looked like Vanessa either had possessed her own Bit Beast or was physically part of it; both of which should have been impossible.

He and Hilary had witnessed an attack on a young boy by a Black Hell Blader called Evan; Hilary had launched Hopper and prevented any further damage from being done to the amateur Beyblader's blade. They had told Tyson what happened and he had defeated Evan, only to find out the boy he had beaten was really named David and that Evan had been controlling him.

_It__'__s no accident we were all attacked today_, I read. _Since the Black Hell Bladers haven__'__t gone for you and the other Guardians, it__'__s logical to assume they__'__ll target the last Sacred Bit Beast avatar - Kai. I couldn__'__t find any other way to warn him but through you. Please contact him as soon as possible. _

_Take care and good luck._

- _Kenny_ -

I shut down my computer and fumbled about in my jeans' pocket for Goldflame MS, my mind racing. _That__'__s why Victor did not target me or anyone else at school - he was trying to fool me into thinking things had settled down temporarily so his team-mates could get to Tyson, Max and Ray without the Guardians protecting them! _I realised. _They__'__re going for Kai soon and they__'__ll think I won__'__t be there but how wrong they are. _

My fingers closed around my Beyblade and I felt the familiar sensation of dropping from a great height that I got each time I travelled between worlds. It was exhilarating, like I was on a fast ride.

I appeared outside a building I did not recognise and was momentarily bemused. _What is this place? _I wondered, glancing about.

I was standing on a large gravel drive and there were cars parked here and there. There were trees dotted about though fields mostly surrounded the place; I could make out a large playing field in the distance and boys were kicking a football around. Their faint shouts and cheers could be heard on the breeze. It was mainly quiet except for that and the occasional car roaring past on the road leading to the driveway.

I looked up at the building. It was the size of a mansion and then some.

Then realisation struck.

This was Whitford High. The private school Kai attended.

I began to approach the entrance and paused in mid-step as a thought occurred to me. I let out a groan. How could I be so stupid? This was an _all boys' _school. I could not just waltz in there and expect them not to be suspicious, not to mention avoid getting stared at by the male students. 

_I need to become invisible like Kai's done in my universe. But how? _I was perplexed. _I remember him saying, "I can be seen when I want to be." That's it! If I didn't want anybody to see me in this world, they wouldn't because I would have become invisible to them. But I only want Kai to know I'm there so nobody but him will see me. Perfect - now I can get into that school without being noticed. _

I walked boldly up the steps and entered the building. Sure enough, nobody saw me go in. I giggled excitedly. I was finally invisible!

There was a big entrance hall and adults and teenagers alike bustled about. I stood in the centre of it all, looking around. The floor beneath my feet was marble, the high ceiling was rimmed with gold leaf. There were corridors leading from the hall and the reception beyond was lavishly furnished and had the same marble floor. The beauty and grandeur of the place took my breath away.

I walked past the reception desk, heading through a long, wide corridor from which most boys were leaving. The room at the end of the passage was half the size of the entrance hall but still huge. It had a smooth, polished wooden floor like that of Tyson's dojo and was nearly empty except for around fifteen to twenty students battling in the Beystadiums scattered about the room.

The air was filled with shouts and the sound of plastic grinding against plastic. A metallic clang could be heard above the noise. Only an MS blade could make that sound. I caught sight of Kai and Wyatt battling in the far corner and smiled as I made my way over to them. It was good to see my boyfriend teaching the guy who had been through so much just to earn his respect.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

The boys looked up; Wyatt smiled politely despite giving me a quizzical look and Kai merely grunted. He briefly reminded his friend upon noticing his curious gaze on me that I was his team-mate and the one who had battled alongside him in the Olympics. Having remembered, his classmate extended a hand and introduced himself. I did likewise and we shook hands.

The introductions over, I smiled. "It's great to see you two battling. Has he been teaching you, Wyatt?"

"Yeah!" the brown-haired fifteen-year-old enthused excitedly. "Kai's been giving me lessons for almost over twelve months now. He started when we first got into Whitford High last year. I'm really enjoying it."

"That's wonderful," I told him warmly.

"I easily got past a block I had two years ago and I haven't had any since. I've got a good teacher." His voice was filled with admiration and respect.

"Hn." Kai closed his eyes. I could have sworn his cheeks coloured slightly.

"Do you reckon you've improved?" I asked.

"I'm a lot better than I was before he started training me," replied Wyatt, beaming proudly. "I'm going to be as good as him in the future, just watch."

"I bet!" I smiled back.

_No Black Hell Bladers have come just yet_, I noted. _It__'__s a relief I got here in time or Wyatt would have most likely been attacked or possessed, being the less experienced Beyblader so Kai would be forced to fight him or choose between him and Dranzer. Both would have been horrendous; Wyatt is one of the only people he can__'__t fight and I don__'__t think he could have beared to lose him or Dranzer again. _

The worry must have shown on my face because Kai asked, "What's wrong?"

I came up close and explained in an undertone about the email Kenny had sent me. I warned him that the Black Hell Bladers were after him next and how Victor's inactive behaviour had been to fool me into thinking things had calmed down so his team-mates could attack the owners of the four Sacred Bit Beasts.

Kai's violet eyes narrowed. "The jerk's being sneaky. Better keep our eyes open - it's likely our attacker will be stealthy too."

"Right." I nodded.

A low, menacing snarl broke the stillness.

My pulse quickened, my eyes darted about the room. The attacker was here.

The boys around us made a dash for the door, terror highly visible on their faces; it was plain they had seen whatever had made the noise.

"Alana…" Wyatt's voice quavered. "Look."

I followed his gaze.

A pair of blood-shot eyes stared at us intently, shining like small lamps. The creature facing us was a black wolf seemingly darker than night itself. Long, curved canines flashed as they were bared.

The wolf growled threateningly at us. Heart pounding, I backed away from the animal, its eyes locked with mine.

Drool dripped slowly from its mouth. Its eyes burned with terrifying insanity, a lust to kill.

It lunged at Kai, claws poised to strike and teeth gnashing.

"LET IT RIP!" Wyatt and I shouted together.

His green blade and my purple blade flew at the wolf. They struck the creature in the chest and it dropped to the floor at Kai's feet with a shrill yelp of pain.

My Beyblade burst into flame, circling the fallen wolf.

"Better pull back," I warned Wyatt. "I'm going to use my Special Attack."

"Okay."

His green Beyblade swerved out of Goldflame's path.

"Inferno Strike!" I ordered.

In a whirl of flame, Goldflame shot through the dark creature and it frittered into nothing, a chilling howl echoing long after it had vanished.

I called silently to my blade and it rebound into my hand.

"What…What was that thing?" shivered Wyatt.

"I don't know," Kai answered seriously. "Whatever it was, it's after me. I heard from Alana just now that Tyson, Ray and Max have been attacked by similar strange beings because of the Black Hell Bladers." He glanced at me. "If it hadn't been for your warning, Wyatt and I might have ended up dead or badly hurt at least."

"Who are these Black Hell Bladers? Weren't they in the Olympics?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes. They represented Slovakia at the games but they've been after the Bladebreakers for a while," I explained. "They were after our Bit Beasts at first and then it became clear they wanted our souls too. They've showing their true colours recently, attacking innocent people as well as Tyson, Kai and the others; they'll get our souls and Bit Beasts at all costs. That's why they must be destroyed once and for all - they'll only come after us again if we defeat them like in Olympics."

"They sound terrible." Kai's school friend was shocked. "The way you said they want your souls…it's like they aren't human."

"It's true," I confirmed, smiling grimly. "They're not. They're out to kill so it's likely you guys could be targeted again. It's my job as Guardian - a person, according to legend, chosen by a Bit Beast that guards a Sacred one - to protect Kai and Dranzer, even if it means putting my life on the line in the process."

My boyfriend suddenly grabbed me. "Don't even think about it!" he snapped. "It'd be stupid to waste yourself like that. What use would you be gone?"

His violet eyes were filled with anger and I thought I glimpsed fear and sorrow in them too, though I could not be certain. His hands gripped my upper arms tightly, his fingers digging into my soft skin.

I winced. "You're going to make my arms go dead. Let me go."

"No!" he threw back coldly. "Promise you won't take any risks for me and Dranzer!"

"I can't," I whispered, staring at the floor.

He was concerned about my safety and did not want to lose me. I knew how he felt but I could not bring myself to make promises I would not keep. My duty as his Guardian was to protect him no matter what and now that the Black Hell Bladers were more ruthless than ever, it meant things would be dangerous. My life and his would be at risk whenever they attacked us so it was possible he could lose me anyway and if he did it would be fighting to save him, not standing back and letting them win. But there was a promise I _could _keep.

"I will take risks if necessary so you and Dranzer are safe," I told my boyfriend. "Even if these prove fatal and I fail to save you two, you have my word that I'll always be with you. However, this isn't just about your safety but other people's too. If I was killed destroying the shady team and lives were spared, would that be wrong?"

Kai released my arms, his eyes shadowed by his silver fringe.

"No," he conceded stiffly. His hands curled into fists at his sides. "You think your sacrifice would be worth it but it wouldn't…not for me."

"But I promised that - "

"I don't care!" he bit out. "It doesn't mean I'd see you again!"

With that, he stalked off, only glancing over his shoulder to bark harshly, "Get going, Wyatt!"

"O-Okay," stammered his friend nervously. He gave me a sympathetic look. "Sorry Alana…I have to go. See you later."

He hastily trotted after Kai.

I stared after them until they had gone from sight, trembling with suppressed sobs. The empty room swam and blurred before me. _Please take me back Goldflame_, I thought to my Bit Beast. I could not trust my real voice. Even my mental one gave me away. As I vanished from Whitford High, I reflected, _Maybe it would have been better not to say anything at all. _


	31. An Imminent Reunion

I materialised in my bedroom and threw myself on to the bed, burying my face into the pillow. _I__'__m so sorry, Kai. I know this is hard for you but it__'__s even harder for me. I don__'__t want to worry or upset you__…__I don__'__t want to fight the Black Hell Bladers knowing if I__'__m killed you__'__d be lost without me__…__but I__'__ve got to. There__'__s no choice. It__'__s my duty to make sure you and Dranzer are not harmed and no one dies because of that shady team. If it comes to it, we__'__ll have to put aside our feelings for each other until it__'__s over, maybe even break up altogether__… _I sobbed, my tears soaking the soft fabric. _Our love comes second to my responsibility as your Guardian. Oh Kai, please don__'__t hate me for this!_

Once I had stopped crying and regained my composure, I vanished to the Granger dojo. I appeared in the front courtyard where Tyson was training. I was surprised to see Hilary Blading with him, her orange Beyblade dodging and attacking. She had good control over her blade. There were no signs of unsteadiness. I could hear Tyson encouraging her and Kenny praising anything she did well as he recorded the training session on his laptop.

The sight of my three friends looking so relaxed and happy cheered me up a bit and I decided to wait until they had finished practicing before I told them the news about Kai being attacked at school; they had been through a lot today, what with getting emails about attacks on Max and Ray as well as being attacked themselves.

"Let's try a different launch technique before we finish," Tyson told Hilary. He retrieved their blades from the arena and handed hers back, loading Dragoon on to his launcher whilst she did likewise. He raised his launcher above his head. "This is a common technique for Bladers to use - you've probably seen many do it before."

"Yes. Kai used it a lot in the World Championships last year."

"He did. I'm now going to show you how it's done. You raise your launcher above your head like I'm doing and when you hear 'LET IT RIP!' you bring it down as fast as you can and launch with as much power as possible."

He did so and Dragoon whirled around the arena the second it landed.

"What speed!" Hilary gasped. "So that launch gives your Beyblade extra spin and strength."

"That's right, Hil." Tyson was pleased. "You're getting it already. Now, give it a go yourself."

The brunette raised her loaded launcher and then swiftly thrust it downward, releasing her Beyblade. It ricocheted off the stadium walls and bounced of the arena to clatter to the ground.

"You used too much force in your launch," observed Tyson, walking over as she picked up her Beyblade and attached it to her launcher again. He stood behind her, placed his hands over hers on her launcher and raised it above her head. "This is how you do it."

She blushed at having him so close and the physical contact.

I smiled. They would make a good couple once they got together.

She let him guide the launcher downward and released the Beyblade. It landed in the arena and whirled about as Dragoon had done.

"You see? Just by not using as much force, you'll be able to get your blade to land in the dish without going out of control," Tyson explained.

"Okay," replied Hilary shyly, her blush deepening. "I won't launch it so hard next time."

"Good. You're doing great, Hil."

"Thank you. Um…Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh!" The navy-haired teen hastily released his grasp on her hands, flushing bright red. "S…Sorry."

"It's okay," assured Hilary, giggling nervously. "I…I…kind of liked it."

"Me too…" Tyson admitted, kneeling down to retrieve Dragoon from the Beystadium. His flush became a darker shade.

There was an awkward pause. They looked elsewhere, avoiding each other's eyes. I decided to make my presence known before things got more embarrassing.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. "I saw your Blading just now Hilary and it was very controlled. Well done."

"Thank you, Alana," the brunette replied gratefully. "I have a good teacher." She smiled at Tyson, who grinned back.

Their embarrassment dissolved until they noticed that Kenny had been sitting quietly on the veranda the whole time.

"Hey, Chief - what's wrong?" asked Tyson. "You haven't said anything since I taught Hilary that last technique."

"Nothing's wrong." Kenny shook his head.

"Wait a minute…" Hilary was suspicious. Then the realisation struck. "Don't tell me you videoed the whole thing!"

"I did," Kenny confessed ruefully. "I forgot to stop it when you and Tyson had that 'moment'."

"Aw man!" she and Tyson exclaimed together, both turning scarlet.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure Chief won't show the embarrassing part to the others. I saw it too and I must say, it was really sweet the way you two were so nervous and tongue-tied."

"Oh _great_," groaned Tyson.

I winked. "Your secret's safe with me." My expression sobered. "Kai was attacked at his school, Whitford High. Luckily, I managed to get there in time after receiving Kenny's email. I told him about the attacks on Tyson, Max and Ray and we were prepared when the attack came; it was in the form of a demonic black wolf and it tried to kill him. Wyatt and I were on hand to stop it. I don't know the identity of the Black Hell Blader behind the wolf but I'm sure of one thing - they'll be back."

"No doubt," the Chief concurred. "It's good to know my email reached you. What about that Victor guy at your school?"

"He was acting weird all day. There were no attacks and I had a feeling something wasn't right," I recalled. "Everything was normal, which was nice but it made me even more scared something would happen. Your email confirmed it. He was trying to make me think things were okay so his team-mates could get the four Sacred Bit Beasts without the Guardians there."

"A clever move," Kenny remarked. "I'm glad you saw through it and saved Kai. They're likely to attack the others alone again. All the more reason for the Bladebreakers to reunite as soon as possible."

I nodded. "That way they'll be safe. We're stronger as a team than we are individually."

"Yeah!" Hilary agreed.

"I can't wait for us to be back together," Tyson grinned.


	32. Birthday Blues

Over the next four days, there were no more attacks in the Beyblade world or my own. I helped Hilary to improve her Beyblading skills alongside Tyson and Kenny to keep myself busy so that I would not be tempted to visit Whitford High. I wanted to see my boyfriend but I knew it was better if I left him alone, since he was probably still angry with me. I hated myself for upsetting him even though I had done the right thing in refusing to promise to do what he had asked of me.

_Even if I had have visited him, he would have either ignored me or cast me out_, I reflected glumly as I dressed for school Tuesday morning. I walked downstairs from my attic bedroom and across the landing to my parents' room to say good morning.

They were sat up in bed as I approached, talking. They looked up and smiled. "Happy birthday, Alana!"

My eyes widened. I gasped. Of course! I was fifteen today. How could I have forgotten?

_I guess I__'__ve been too wrapped up with worrying about my friends and the Black Hell Bladers attacking them. Then there__'__s what happened between Kai and I last week too. It won__'__t do any harm to forget that stuff for today. After all, it _is _my birthday. _

I smiled at my parents. "Thank you very much."

After I had had breakfast, my family gave me presents. I also received a lot of cards in the post from various relatives and a couple of parcels. My parents gave me a DVD box set of one of my favourite anime series, the twins Joanna and Leon gave me some manga volumes and my youngest brother Alex gave me two Beyblades: Dranzer Gigs Turbo and Dranzer Metal Spiral. I was happy with all of my gifts and thanked them.

The last two presents I had received, the Dranzer blades, were on my mind as my siblings and I were driven to school. They reminded me of the fact that Kai and I had not seen nor spoken to each other for days. I hoped he was okay and would still carry out the surprise he had planned for when we would be alone together. I sighed. _So much for forgetting about him._

Miles saw the badges on my dark green jersey during maths class, the first lesson of the day and wished me happy birthday. He knew of my relationship with Kai and never hesitated to tease me about it; though I was aware that he was only joking around and had promised not to reveal the identity of my boyfriend, I still got embarrassed. True to his word, he did not even say Kai's name aloud when we talked about him. That was a good thing indeed since there was no way I wanted Victor finding out we were in love.

It's weird, you loving that guy," he remarked. "But he loves you back, so that makes him weird too."

I raised an eyebrow, smiling. "I suppose. We're not your average teenage couple…our relationship isn't a fling or just for fun. It's serious but we do enjoy ourselves. We just don't play around with each other's feelings like lots of others do."

Miles scowled. "Bleugh, don't get mushy on me!" I laughed. Then he smiled too. "You're right though. That kind of thing is hard to find."

"Yeah. We're very lucky." I sighed, writing down some more answers to the graph questions the class had been given. "Only...it's been a bit tough lately."

"Really?" he inquired, concerned.

"Yes." I nodded, lowering my voice. "Things have got nasty in the other world. My friends have almost been killed by attacks from this shady team - I had to save my boyfriend from one last Thursday." I went on to explain about what had happened along with Kai's refusal to let me protect him and the promise I had made to be by his side even if I perished.

"What did he think of it?"

"He didn't care. He said promising that wouldn't make any difference."

"No wonder you were upset." Miles' blue eyes were sympathetic.

I exhaled deeply. "We haven't spoken to nor seen each other since that argument. I hope he hasn't forgotten about my birthday."

"Come on, Alana - have some faith! I'm sure he hasn't. It would be too special for him to miss out," Miles assured me kindly.

I smiled. "You're right, Miles. Thank you."

We hastily got on with some more questions before the teacher noticed we had been talking. I felt relieved, optimistic. Miles had allayed my worry about Kai forgetting about today. The rest of the day was as normal as yesterday and Thursday and Friday of last week had been. But unlike those previous days at school, things were relaxed. Classmates told me to enjoy my presents and have fun. Teachers hoped I would have a good time with friends and family. I welcomed the light-hearted atmosphere with enthusiasm and made the most of it while I could.


	33. Fifteen Candles

I went home in a cheerful mood, travelling to the Beyblade universe once I had changed into casual clothes. I appeared outside the Granger dojo. It was quiet; there were no sounds nor movements from inside the wooden Japanese house. Only the birdsong and the breeze. I frowned. It was strange. Surely they had not all gone out? The wind tugged at my long hair, scattered leaves across the courtyard. Something felt different.

_Something's changed, hasn't it? _Goldflame squawked.

_Yeah. I just don't know what_, I replied, puzzled. _Maybe something's happened or Tyson and his grandpa had to go out and do something. Perhaps I should go home and wait until they're back._

I reached into my red jacket pocket for my blade…only to find I was not wearing it anymore. I wore a lapelled light blue jacket with long sleeves and a red v-neck t-shirt beneath. A skirt ended just above my knees instead of halfway down my thighs like the last one had done and it was not pleated. My hands no longer bore fingerless gloves.

I decided not to return to my universe.

My clothes had changed, which meant it was the start of a new adventure. There was no doubt that my team-mates' attire would have changed too. It was like a new season of the Beyblade anime was about to begin; except this time it was for real.

I ventured into the dojo. Nobody seemed to be about. I checked all of the rooms, calling Tyson's name and for Mister Granger but there was no answer. Only the spacious room with the giant Dragon Heart sword standing in a rack at one end had not been searched yet. I slowly slid the door back, peering inside through the crack left.

"Surprise!" several voices suddenly shouted.

I jumped. A gasp escaped my lips.

I slid the door wide to see Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Mister Granger and to my bemusement, Rebecca, Ray, Max and Daichi standing before me holding presents. There was a table behind them with cake and food and a banner saying _Happy Birthday_. The room had been decorated with balloons and streamers and lively colours.

"It's good to see you, everyone - boy, did you make me jump!" I beamed, the initial shock gone. "I'm glad the Bladebreakers are back together again and so soon to celebrate my birthday with me."

"Me too," returned Max warmly. "We're happy to be here aren't we, guys?" "You bet!" Daichi grinned. "I wouldn't wanna miss anyone's birthday."

Ray held his present out. "Here. I hope you like it," he told me, one of his curved canines slipping over his lower lips as he smiled.

He wore a white Chinese shirt trimmed with dark blue and a mandarin collar. The fasteners were red with dark blue toggles. A deep red sash was tied into a tight knot around his waist and he wore black trousers with matching shoes contrasting with the rest of his attire. His hands bore red miser gloves.

I returned the smile. "Thank you, Ray."

Everyone watched me as I tore open the green wrapping paper. Inside was a red Chinese t-shirt with black trim. Phoenixes and cherry blossoms had been sewn into the silk. My face lit up. "This is really nice."

Ray's smile broadened. "It's from me and the White Tigers."

"Give them a big thank you from me! It's a lovely present."

The black-haired Chinese teen nodded. "I will. They'll be glad to hear you like it."

Tyson was up next. He handed me his present, grinning with anticipation.

He wore different clothes like the rest of the team. His loose red top was similar to the one he had worn previously but it was short-sleeved with white cuffs and he wore a black long-sleeved shirt and grey trousers beneath. The trademark blue-and-red baseball cap sat on his messy navy hair turned backwards as usual and blue fingerless gloves still covered his hands. His trainers were white and red with dark blue Velcro straps. All in all, there were only slight changes in his clothes but he still looked as outgoing as ever in them.

"Open it!" he urged eagerly.

I laughed at his impatience. "Okay!"

I ripped the blue wrapping paper apart and a necklace slipped out. It was a choker. A silver Japanese dragon decorated with sapphires hung from black string, resembling Dragoon somewhat.

"It's great, Tyson," I told my friend, placing it around my neck. "Thanks a lot."

"Heh heh. You're welcome!" Tyson chuckled.

Max passed me his present. He wore a green t-shirt with orange stripes on the front and orange trousers beneath. He had grey fingerless gloves and had green and white trainers on his feet. I opened the box to find he had given me some blue and silver clip on earrings.

I put them on. "They're really pretty. Thanks, Max."

"No problem!" the blond-haired American enthused.

After that, I received many more gifts; a purple kimono from Hilary, a gold horse necklace from Rebecca, black wristbands from Daichi and a music CD from Kenny.

Hilary's attire had been altered slightly since she wore a demin jacket with short sleeves and a black t-shirt and grey skirt beneath. Her trainers were blue and white. Daichi wore a pale blue t-shirt with grey shorts which were belted at the waist with a black belt and he had blue trainers on. His wrists bore sweatbands like the ones he had given me. Kenny wore a grey collared shirt and a dark green tie with black shorts and brown shoes.

I glanced about for Kai but he had still not shown. Despite what Miles had said, I could not help but worry. This party would be nothing without him. _Where are you? _I thought. _Are you late or…have you decided not to turn up at all?_

Mister Granger noticed my concern. "Don't fret, dudette. K-man'll show. He wouldn't miss out your special day."

"You said it," agreed Tyson. "He'll come at the last minute like usual."

I nodded, pushing down my disappointment and trying to cheer up. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't sweat it, homegirl." The old man winked.

"Thank you very much for the presents," I addressed my friends. "They're wonderful!"

The team smiled then turned to the food laid out on the table behind them.

"We should start the party without Kai!" declared Daichi. "I'm hungry and ready to go and so's everybody else. Let's do it."

Hilary frowned. "Don't be so silly, Daichi! We should wait for him."

The small redhead pouted. "But it could be ages before he - "

"Don't count on it," a voice interposed coolly. Kai entered the room, eyes closed with his hands in his pockets.

"_Finally_…" Daichi muttered.

"I heard that." His eyes flew open and glared at him.

His face had the usual dark blue triangular battle insignia. He wore a sleeveless black jacket trimmed with red and a dark purple shirt and trousers belted at the waist. Black and red trainers adorned his feet and his hands bore matching fingerless gloves. The familiar long white scarf was wrapped around his neck, streaming out behind him as he strode toward me.

He reached into an inside pocket in his jacket and brought out a present wrapped in red paper, silently handing it over. I took it from him and tore it open. His gift was a royal blue plastic box with hinges and inside was a silver oval-shaped locket on a chain with phoenixes engraved on the front and back.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed in wonder.

"Are there any photos of you and Kai?" Tyson teased.

"W-What?" I flushed scarlet. "N…No! At least, I don't think so…"

"I bet there are!" Tyson snickered, making me blush even harder.

"Get real, Tyson," Kai scoffed.

I opened the locket. It was bare.

"Oh man!" moaned the navy-haired teen. "It was just getting good too."

"Hn." Kai smirked. "Sorry to spoil your fun." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Huh," huffed Tyson irritably. "Whatever, Kai!"

"Now that all the dudes are in the house, let's party!" Mister Granger proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tyson cheered. "Can't wait to have some of that cake."

"I'll get a bigger piece, just watch!" Daichi was eyeing the chocolate gateau hungrily.

"Oh yeah? Who said?" demanded Tyson, annoyed.

"Me, that's who!" the redhead shot back.

"Yeah right, I'll be the one tha - "

"Will you two quit it? We're about to sing!" Hilary told them sternly.

Mister Granger had lit the fifteen candles and dimmed the room. I sat at the table, the cake in front of me. In the flickering, ruddy glow cast by the flames, I could make out _Happy 15__th__ Birthday Alana! _written in purple icing on top. My friends sang 'Happy Birthday' to me; I heard Tyson and Daichi's discordant voices, Max's cheerful notes, Ray's deep tones, Mister Granger's gravelly voice and Hilary's soprano. Only Kai was not singing. He leaned against the wall staring into the firelight, the small dancing flames reflected in his violet pools. His countenance was as passive as ever. He had not said a word to me since he had arrived. Was he still mad at me? Our gazes met. He must have seen the question in my eyes, for a faint smile crept across his face. I smiled back, relieved. I had been forgiven.

I looked at the excited, smiling faces around me as the song came to an end. How lucky I was to have friends like these and to able to share something like this with them.

"Blow the candles out and make a wish!" Tyson called out encouragingly.

I nodded and did so. As the flames went out, I made the wish. _I wish that we finish the Black Hell Bladers for good and Kai and I remain together always_, I said silently.

There a brief pause before Max asked, "Did you wish for something good?"

"Yes I did. I'm sure it'll come true."

"For someone like you, there's no doubt," the blond-haired American smiled. "Yeah."

I cut the cake, handing out slices on side plates for the team and Tyson's grandpa. I gave Kai his slice and then got my own, eating it with him; I relished the sweet, rich taste as the chocolate cake melted in my mouth.

"Mmm…This is a great choice," I remarked.

"It was Tyson's idea," answered Kenny.

I smiled. _No surprise there. _

As my friends began tucking in to the rest of the party food, Kai murmured, "I'll meet you here at six pm tonight."

"Okay," I whispered back, feeling my heartbeat quicken with excitement. He had not forgotten about our alone time and I could not wait to find out what he had in store for me.

I materialised outside the dojo that evening. The cloudless sky was dark and stars had appeared here and there, sparkling like tiny diamonds against deep blue velvet. A cool breeze whispered through my hair, rustled the trees, stirred the autumn leaves scattered about on the ground in the front courtyard. I had taken off the choker Tyson had given me and replaced it with the locket from Kai; it flashed bright silver in the moonlight, reflecting the full moon like a mirror. The rest of the team were inside the house. Their talking and laughter reached me on the breeze.

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts. Kai walked toward me. His violet eyes were bright. His skin was tinged a silver hue, making the battle insignia on his face stand out more than usual but softening his features. His scarf shone a luminous white.

He stood before me, reached into his trouser pockets and drew out some small photos. "For your locket."

"Thank you." I took them from him and placed them inside it. They fitted perfectly. One was a close up of him giving me one of his rare smiles, his vivid violet eyes soft. The other picture was of myself smiling, my eyes shining with laughter. I closed the locket. "Let's go."

"Wait a second." My boyfriend placed his hands on my shoulders, stopping me. I looked at him quizzically. He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and walked around to stand behind me.

"Kai, what are you - hey!" I exclaimed in surprise as he covered my eyes with his scarf and tied it into a knot at the back.

"No peeping."

I could tell he was smirking even blindfolded. "You're lucky I can't see your face, mister!" I scolded mockingly.

He chuckled quietly. "Sure."

Kai guided me out of the courtyard and into a car that I assumed to be a taxi, which he confirmed. He held my hand as we drove off. I asked where we were going and what we were doing but he was very secretive about it and told me to wait and see. We talked for a little while and fell silent when there was no more to say. I rested my head against his shoulder, listening to the sound of his breathing, relishing his warmth, the rippling muscles in the arm embracing me securely and affectionately.

The taxi slowed to a halt. Kai helped get out of the car and held my hand as we walked. I could where we were because of the sounds of many shoes on pavement, voices chattering, the roar of traffic speeding pat on the roads. My boyfriend gave me directions and guided me wherever necessary to avoid me getting lost or walking into things. I was nervous beneath the blindfold, imagining the stares people might be giving us. I felt embarrassed. _I probably look really silly like this. _

A short time later, Kai's relaxed grasp on my hand became firm and he kept me close to him. I felt the presences of people in front of us and behind us and knew we had joined a queue. We moved with the line of people for some time until I heard metal doors shut behind us. There was a fast upward sensation that made me feel as if I had left my stomach behind; we were in a lift and were obviously going somewhere high up from the speed of our ascent. I shuddered at the thought, since I had a fear of heights.

Kai felt me shake and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I admitted and explained why.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine. If you get really scared, we'll go back down."

"Thank you, Kai." I was relieved to hear it.

He guided me out of the lift once it had stopped. We walked for a bit and then my boyfriend told me to stand still. I did so. He went behind me and I felt the makeshift blindfold loosen as he undid the knot. Once he had untied it completely, the scarf slid away.

I looked about. People were everywhere; looking out of the metal structure we stood in, buying souvenirs from the till, milling about in small groups. There was no doubt that I was at some kind of tourist attraction. A gusty, cold wind whistled around the place and I shivered a little. Kai beckoned me over to him. I came and stood by his side, curious to see what he was looking at.

It was a cityscape that stretched as far as the eye could see, lit up in the darkness, thousands of lights shining like small multi-coloured stars. The view took my breath away.

"It's amazing!" I gasped.

He smiled slightly. "I know."

"Where are we?"

"That's the capital city below us. We're in Tokyo Tower."

"The one that looks like the Eiffel Tower? Wow!"

"I'm glad you like it here." He titled my face upwards. "Happy Birthday, Alana." He pressed his lips to mine.

I responded with equal measure.

We pulled away for air not long after and I studied him briefly. He looked so handsome without the scarf which he held in his right hand. I reached out and touched his neck, feeling the muscles beneath the soft warm skin relax at the contact. My arms wrapped around him, I rested my head against his chest. He returned the embrace.

"Kai?"

"Mm?" he murmured, his face in my hair.

"Thank you for bringing me here and making my birthday so special."

"That's okay." The Russian held me tighter.

Surrounded by his warmth, I no longer felt cold. I nestled my face into the folds of his dark purple sleeveless shirt, sighing with content. It was in moments like this that I knew how lucky I was to have Kai as my boyfriend. No one compared to him. Nobody ever would.


	34. Ravishing Revenge

"Come on, you'd better get ready for karate," my mum urged as my siblings and I finished eating dinner the following evening.

I felt my spirits dampen as they always did whenever I heard the martial art mentioned.

"Alana's fifteen now, right? That means she doesn't need to go anymore," Alex told her.

I grinned. My youngest brother was right. My parents had promised shortly after I had started karate (once they got fed up of my complaining) that I could stop once I had turned the age I was now. That time had come. Relief and excitement filled me; I was finally going to quit the club I had hated and waited to leave for so long. Kai would be pleased when I told him.

"She's still going."

"What?" I gasped in disbelief. "No way!"

"Just one more night so they can say goodbye to you."

"No," I replied firmly.

After being forced into going to the club at the age of ten, getting treated badly there and then promised I would be allowed to leave on this very night, I was not going to go. The club did not deserve to have me there nor to be spared a thought.

"You won't have to go again," Mum went on. "It'll only be for tonight, although they like ex-pupils popping in once in a while to visit."

I considered it. There was no doubt that I would never set foot in the training hall once I left even for something like dropping in; I did not want to see any of the people there ever again and I would forget everything they had drilled into me. They had caused nothing but problems since I started there. _You won't have to go again. _Her words echoed in my mind.

"Alright," I relented. "I'll go."

Big mistake. It was the most horrible karate session I had gone to, bar the one I had attended when Tim had tried to seduce me.

"I'm leaving," I had announced to the secretary Christina.

"Why?" the old woman had wanted to know.

"Well, I'm studying for my GCSEs so they're going to take priority over the next two years," I had explained, though it was only half the truth. Nobody in the club deserved to know the real reasons and this answer was to please my parents since they would want to hear that I had been polite to the people there.

I was practicing some moves when Tim came over. My heart lurched. Memories of what had happened when he seduced me helpless resurfaced and I turned away, pretending I had not seen him and making it look like it was part of the routine I was doing.

"Hey there, Alana," he drawled.

I sighed inwardly. _Too late to ignore him now. Better say something… _"Hi," I responded with feigned casualness.

He glanced down at my attire. I could have sworn his eyes lingered on my chest. I suppressed a shiver of disgust.

"Your belt's not done up properly."

I had not bothered to tie it well since it was the last time I would be going to the club. For once, I could care less how neat my gi and belt were. I did not answer the sensei.

"Here, let me show you how to tie it." Before I could react, the man had undone my belt.

_I was pinned to the floor, helpless to stop him as he unknotted my belt and his hands began untying my gi strings – _

I restrained a gasp, mentally shaking the image out of my head. My heart beat faster. _Concentrate! _I told myself. _Don't let him get to you. _

He wrapped his arms around my waist, winding the belt around it twice. It was like some kind of weird one-sided embrace with the way he held me. I forced myself to stay still and not to show the fear and dread threatening to surface. He tied the belt into a tight double knot. I winced slightly.

Tim smirked. "Too tight? It should be secure enough to stay tied up and not become loose like it was earlier. If you don't like the way I've done it, you can untie it yourself." He sauntered off, chuckling nastily.

I gritted my teeth. _Damn you, Tim. I'll show you! Just wait. _

The free fighting part of the lesson began. I had resolved not to participate so Tim would not get the satisfaction of seeing me struggle or the chance to bully me about my techniques. I watched the others fight, keeping an eye on him because he had been made the referee and chose who would take on who. I had tried to undo my belt earlier but had not been able to untie the knot. He had done it up so tight that only he or someone else would be able to undo it again.

"Alana will fight Lionel."

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What? No!"

"I don't want to fight her either," objected the boy I had beaten months before.

"Fine," Tim conceded. "I'll fight her instead."

"Definitely not!" I exclaimed. "Besides, you…" _You're a pedophile, a pervert and even tried to seduce me once. I won't fall for it again. _"You're a sensei so you're better than me. It'd be unfair if we fought."

"I'll go easy on you." _What a lie._ "You're leaving and I'm sure everyone would want to see you fight one last time."

"But - "

"Yeah!" the people watching chorused.

I glanced around at their hopeful faces and saw Tim smile with self-satisfaction. There was no choice. I was outvoted. I seethed inside. How I wanted to wipe that look off his face. The only way to do that would be to beat him when our fight started. "Okay. Let's go."

I let the hatred I harboured for him, the club and the martial art itself power my kicks and punches. I attacked without restraint yet he fended off my techniques effortlessly and hurt me using similar ways Bryan had used against Ray in the first season of _Beyblade, _making it look like an accident.

I came in for a running jump kick but he thrust his foot in the way, making it look like he was using a leg sweep technique when really he had kicked my legs out from under me. I fell and landed on my back on the hard floor. I winced, sitting up and rubbing my throbbing head. Luckily, there was no blood and I had not got knocked out. I was about to get to my feet when he used a backfist to my chest to force me down again with a loud martial arts cry.

I lay there, winded and aching all over from where he had struck me. The tight belt restricted my breathing further. I silently cursed the sensei. _He must have planned all along to fight me and that is why he's done it up so tight. This has to be his revenge for when Kai and I beat him back at the time he tried to have his way with me. He might try and do it again. _I shuddered._ I can't let that happen. I can't let him win._

The training hall suddenly vanished. Tim and I were surrounded by darkness. I gasped. This was just like what had happened to Kai and I at the Olympic final. I looked up at Tim as he hovered over me on his hands and knees; his face was unexpectedly close to mine and I could smell a mixture of alcohol, tobacco, faeces and rotting flesh as his breath wafted over me. A Black Hell Blader had to be possessing him.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Why are you controlling him?"

Tim smirked. "No one's controlling me, Alana. I'm just working with somebody to get what I want. Or should I say…" His brown eyes flashed crimson. "Get what _we_ want." His voice became two speaking at once. I could hear his and another one that was all too familiar…

"Damon!" I realised.

Tim cackled, using the Black Hell Blader's voice. "That's right. It's been a while, hasn't it? Victor's been doing a good job of keeping a watch on you for me and will continue do so until we meet in battle again. That is, if you survive."

I growled as he guffawed again. "I _will _live – and so will Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers. We'll destroy you and your team!"

"Big words for such small vermin. You might just eat them one day." He leaned down, his hot tongue flickering over the shell of my ear. I felt his lips move against the lobe in a sultry whisper. "For now, we're going to have some _fun_."

The edge in his voice and his words made my skin crawl. "We'll see about that!" I shot back defiantly, although I was quaking inside.

He thrust his tongue into my ear, giving it several licks. It was like a slug had got trapped in there and was writhing about. I bit back a yelp.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Tim and Damon's voices mocked sarcastically.

The sensei smothered me in a suffocating kiss, undoing my belt. He reached beneath the folds of my gi to take out my Beyblade, launcher and ripcord, tossing them callously aside. They lay scattered about on the floor some distance away.

"No!" I cried as he stopping kissing me, reaching for them but Tim grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think so," he sneered, pinning my arms above my head. "You're defenceless without them, just as I was when you and that boy attacked me. It's your turn now."

He undid my gi strings and there was nothing I could do to stop him from opening the folds of my gi. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see his hungry gaze roving over my exposed bosoms. He kissed the bruises he had caused there when we were fighting and I recoiled, grimacing as his lips sucked on the sore, tender skin. I grimaced even more as Damon used his powers and crimson energy hit me with full force, flaying off bits skin from my bared chest.

My mind raced. _There's got to be something I can do._

His teeth sank into my clavicle.

_Something._

Blood flowed in a rivulet.

_Anything._

His tongue swirled, lapped at the small wound.

_There must be!_

His lips closed over the tiny hole, sucking hard.

_He said I'm defenceless. _

_But I'm not. _It dawned on me. _I can still use the power of my spirit! _

I inhaled, making myself relax. Complete calmness stole over me. I concentrated, dug deep inside myself.

Tim gasped in anger and pain as golden flames flared around me and licked at him. He drew away hastily. "You wench! What's going on?"

I sat up and got to my feet, not answering him. I found that I could breathe normally again; I was grateful I was no longer scared and giving him the satisfaction.

After retying my gi strings and doing my belt up, I crossed the floor to retrieve my Beyblading equipment and stowed them beneath the folds of my gi once more. Tim tried to stop me several times as I did so but could not get near due to the bright flames that raged in full glory around me. My spirit power. My burning soul. I smiled as I remembered the last few lines in the first verse of _Fighting Spirits_. _Chikara no teki ni, yume no maware, burning soul…_

Around us, the darkness dissipated. So did the golden fire surrounding me. The training hall appeared again. Tim lunged at me and delivered a quick kick to the place a girl was most vulnerable, taking advantage of the fact I was no longer using the power of my spirit. He made it look like he had kneed me in the stomach.

I doubled over in pain, falling to my knees and grimacing as tears filled my eyes. The people watching jeered; there were cat calls and booing. But it was not for what Tim had done. It was directed at me. I could even hear my siblings doing it.

"Get up already."

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"You're such a loser."

"Pathetic."

"What a weakling!"

"But he kicked me where he shouldn't have!" I protested loudly over their cajoling.

"No he didn't," came the response. "He got you in the stomach and it was controlled. Don't exaggerate and dramatise it – you're not hurt."

"Yes I am!" I snapped, trying to rise. "You don't know how it feels!" My attempt fell short and pain overwhelmed me.

Wincing and curling up into a ball, I appealed to Goldflame. _I need your help…I have to finish this._

_I know_, the phoenix answered. _It's nasty of them to blame it on you when Tim's the one at fault. Your siblings should be ashamed of themselves, siding with them like this – family should stick together. _It gave an angry screech. _Ooh…it ruffles my feathers!_

I smiled a little. _Mine too. Let's get Tim and show him who's boss. _

_Yes! _my Bit Beast trilled determinedly.

I felt mystical energy course through my veins and supernatural strength fill me. I clenched my fists. It was time to win this fight.

I evaded every attack Tim threw my way and a powerful punch to the chest made him crash to the floor. He made to sit up but a backfist to the head forced him back down. The crimson gleam to his eyes vanished and I knew Damon had left him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I mocked. "This fight is over. I won. Good riddance - to you, this hall of people and martial arts."

With that, I turned my back on him and walked away without bothering to bow. He did not deserve respect. He never had. The mystical energy ebbed from me and I knew it had returned to my Bit Beast. I ignored the pain which came back as a result after being dulled by its power.

_Thank you, Goldflame. We've given that pervert what was coming to him._

_You're welcome. It feels good to know._

Despite the cat calls and dirty looks thrown in my direction, I left the hall with my head high. It did not matter what the people there thought. I had defeated Tim and I was proud of it. This marked the end of half a decade of longing to leave that place far behind. I was not going to let martial arts tie me down the way I had ever again.


	35. Solace In Another Universe

The journey home in the car was silent and strained. I knew my siblings were cross with me but I did not care. I had done the right thing. My parents' faces were like thunder and that was because they had heard their side of the story. When we got to the house, they would hear mine and I was sure their attitudes would change.

How wrong I was. They thought that I was being dramatic about the whole thing and were appalled that I had not controlled my punches and my kicks.

"You hurt the poor man. You should have given him respect – he's a sensei!" Mum reprimanded.

"But he kicked me where he - "

"Don't give me that rubbish. He gave you a controlled, harmless kick to the stomach," Dad interposed. "He would have barely touched you."

"You weren't the one fighting him," I objected, trying not to wince at the increased throbbing in said place as I recalled the strike in fear of being accused once more of exaggerating and faking the pain.

"Your sister and brothers know what they saw. Their stories are the same but yours is different and I believe theirs because - "

"Because it's two against one!" I interrupted bitterly. "So what? It doesn't mean it's true."

"Don't argue with Dad!" Mum snapped. "It doesn't matter what you think. As far as we're concerned, they're right. Your antics embarrassed them and us. You humiliated our family out there in front of all of those people."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Even my parents were against me. There no doubt that once they had told the grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins I would have nobody to turn to about it. They believed that if anything like this happened, it reflected and brought shame on the whole family. I would be a disgrace to all of the relatives.

Something white on the arm of the chair in which my mother was sitting caught my eye and brought me out of my depressed daze. Papers. "What are those?"

"They're the practice papers for the theory exam for the next grading," Dad explained.

I frowned in confusion. "Why are there four of them?"

"You're taking the next grade too. It's in a couple of weeks," Mum replied.

I was horrified. "No!"

"You're still doing it."

"But you promised I wouldn't go after tonight, not to mention when I turned fifteen!" I pointed out.

She ignored my refusal. "You'll go for some more weeks, do the grade and then leave. Joanna will need you for a partner. Otherwise she'll be alone as the only girl."

My eyes widened. This was just like what had happened last time when I was ten.

I had gone to karate to try it out with my siblings; they had liked it but I had not. The fighting, violence, strict teachers, constant pressure to be disciplined, completely committed to going there, to the martial art itself and harsh, regimented rules had felt like a prison not liberation. I had told my parents as such but they had said I would be going whether I wanted to or not, going back on their previous promise that if any of us did not enjoy it we would not have to go again. I remained obstinate on not doing it anyway and then they guilt-tripped me.

What about my sister? they asked. My poor little sister amongst those big, strong, scary boys. She would be all alone. She would have nobody to talk to because she would be the only girl there. I should go and do it for Joanna as her eldest sister, set a good example.

Of course, not wanting to disappoint them and make her lonely, I conceded. I went there, did as I was told and put up with all the nastiness and everything else.

I did my best to ignore it. To hide it. To not let it get to me.

I did it for her.

As it was, it turned out to be me who suffered and not Joanna.

She got on fine with the people there; never had any trouble. Even knowing that, I still dealt with it all. She enjoyed karate so who was I to spoil her fun by showing how much they hurt me and how much I hated everything about it? Plus my parents would be mad because I would have been acting selfishly and only thinking of my own problems.

My silence and pushing away what I was feeling and going through caused all of it to build up and worsen as time went on. Little by little, my façade began to crack and my resolve started to falter. The pain, anger, frustration and sorrow were becoming too much to bear. I did not know how much more I could take of the other students beating me up and ostracising me, the teachers bullying and excluding me because I was the worst at learning moves, was always losing free fighting sessions, constantly being the most quiet and compliant (my parents would watch me like hawks from the sidelines to make sure I did not mess up on my commitment to Joanna or embarrass them by doing something wrong or not doing what I was asked, which I somehow did anyway in their eyes no matter how hard I tried).

I resorted to channeling it into the moves I learned and when I fought in sparring matches but I only ended up being told off by them and the senseis because I did not pull my punches, despite having been punished before for doing the very opposite. These double standards, along with the punishment that forbade me from ever entering a Beyblade tournament, my blades being taken away and never seeing Rebecca again, were what made me snap. I had tried my utmost to please my parents and endure it for the sake of my sister (who did not care about what I had done for her one bit) but it had come to nothing. My decision was that it was not worth it anymore and I resolved to quit there and then. My parents did not allow it but promised that in five years I would be permitted to do as I wished. I had held them to that to this day.

But now they were at it again. Joanna had been brought up once more. I had to stay with her because setting an example for my sister and the others was my duty, according to them. Plus I would be being extremely selfish and disgracing the family and myself further if I refused to do so. It was always about reputation and how I had to do something for somebody else and keep in line. _What about me? _I wanted to scream in their faces. _What about what I want? I don't care anymore about doing it for my stupid sister or anyone else you can think of. Damn it all!_

I could not believe my ears. I could not believe they expected me to fall for it again. They had broken their promise for a second time.

"Let her be alone. That's what I was for these past years after all."

"Don't answer back!" Dad shouted angrily. "At this rate, you won't stop after the grade - you'll stop when you're twenty."

Outrage and disbelief temporarily outstripped the pain of the wounds inflicted by Tim. _What the heck? That's going too far! They've overstepped the line big time. _Despite wanting to throttle them and yell at them for their stupidity, I sighed inwardly. There was no point in arguing with them. They would not listen. _Another five years at that place would be torture._ Although I did not want to, I had to back down.

"Fine!" I bit out. "Have it your way."

With that, I stomped up the two flights of stairs to my attic bedroom.

I vented my fury as I readied for bed. That promise had kept me going through five long hard years at the club. Now I had nothing to hope for. Just more years, more anger, more pain and more hatred.

My parents did not bid me goodnight nor worry about my injuries. I did not care. I did not trust them to make promises they would keep anymore. I lay in bed, wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. I was in a state of shock. I had never expected something like this to happen; the family siding against me in what I knew to be right and breaking a serious vow.

So much for family bonds.

So much for trust.

So much for keeping faith in one another.

I felt tears threaten and reached for Goldflame. It would be better to cry somewhere I would be understood and comforted, I reasoned. Doing it there would be only give them the satisfaction and make things worse. I vanished to the Beyblade universe; where I felt I had always belonged.

I appeared inside the dojo in the room with the huge sword displayed at one end. It was in darkness, everything quiet except for the sound of my team-mates' soft breaths as they slept. Moonlight bathed my slumbering friends in silver-blue luminescence. I saw Kai open his eyes and sit up in his futon as I approached.

He reached out and touched my cheek when I knelt beside him. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. I could not trust my voice.

He closed his eyes. "Hn."

We crept into the spare room, closing the door behind us. Kai laid out his futon on the floor. I did the same with mine so they were next to each other and touching. We sat down on the polished wooden floor facing one another.

My boyfriend noticed the discomfort on my face and the way I kept my hand on the place where Tim had kicked me. His eyebrows furrowed. His jaw clenched in disgust. "Somebody hit you there."

I nodded in affirmation.

His hands curled into fists as he caught sight of the glaring red mark on my clavicle. "Where else?"

I partially unbuttoned my striped purple pyjamas to reveal the angry welts swelling on my chest from the man's blows and the darkening bruises which he had made when his lips had attacked my skin. They stood out starkly against the silver hue from the moon tinting my complexion. It felt like his eyes were still burning holes into me and I shuddered at the remembered sensation of his sickening touch as I bared my back to Kai after showing him the injuries on my stomach and legs. Given how many places in which I was aching from the fight and after his assault, I knew I would not be surprised if I were to discover more weals blossoming the next morning.

"Tell me what happened."

His calm but firm command left no room for argument or hesitation. I blew out a shaky breath, turning around to face him once more as I did up my pyjama top. Tears gathered but did not spill over. I steadied my nerves as best I could and began recounting everything that had occurred tonight. The Russian sat there silently, listening intently to every word; only his narrowed eyes and stiff posture gave away how cross he was undoubtedly feeling about the whole thing. I was glad of that, for I had seen and experienced enough anger that evening and did not need any more to add to my distress.

I started to cry, finally releasing the tears I had been holding in. "I…I…I should have refused to go tonight. If I hadn't have agreed, they…they wouldn't have - " I choked on a sob. "That promise meant...a lot…to me. I waited five years... _five years…_But now…"

Kai carefully drew me close to him. "Don't blame yourself. It's their fault."

"I know but…I still have to go. I…I…I've had enough of waiting. I can't take it anymore!" I cried, sobbing into his shoulder. "What can I do? Th-they're all against…m-me n-now." My voice was slightly muffled by the material of his sleeveless shirt.

He held me tighter. "You don't have to go. It doesn't matter what they think. We will be behind you whatever happens."

I put my arms around him, relieved. "You're…you're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kai rubbed my back lightly as I cried into his chest; his embrace never phased.

We stayed in each other's arms until I had stopped crying and calmed down. I slipped into my futon after we had pulled away, happy that I had a place like this to go to when nobody in my world would support me. Something warm enveloped my right hand. I glanced at the futon beside me to see Kai's hand holding my smaller one; I returned the gesture, our fingers entwining.

I smiled fondly. "Goodnight."

"Hn." He gave me a tiny smile back. "You too."

I let my eyes fall shut, enjoying the feel of his strong yet gentle grasp on my hand and drifted off to sleep not long after.

The Bladebreakers sat in a wide circle on the polished wooden floor in the spacious room with the Dragon Heart sword on display. It was early afternoon. Rebecca and I had finished school around the same time and appeared in the Beyblade universe together. Things had been mercifully normal in both universes with no attacks. Victor continued his inactive behaviour though I knew it would not last; at some point, he would resume his attempts to get my soul and my Bit Beast.

Presently, I recalled what had happened the previous night. My friends were horrified that Tim had tried to seduce me helpless and played dirty during our fight, not at all surprised when I added that he had been working with the Black Hell Bladers' leader. They were disgusted at how the karate club had dismissed my pain as exaggeration but pleased I had won and ignored people's comments. It was when I told them that I had heard my siblings' voices among the cat calls and how my parents supported them that they were shocked.

"So just because you were outnumbered they believed the majority? That's awful!" cried Hilary, appalled.

"They should have agreed with you; you're the one who fought him," Ray remarked. "They weren't even there! Your brothers and sister don't know what they're talking about – they didn't go through what you did."

"You would have thought they'd see Alana's point of view," Max concurred. "Her account of the fight is the truth so why did they get the parents to side with them?"

"To be nasty!" growled Tyson. "For some reason, they decided to get the family against her so she'd be alone."

"That's just harsh – family should stick together." Daichi was cross too.

"I know…but I think I have a reason why," Kenny stated. He glanced at me. "Your siblings might have sided against you because they're fed up of hearing you complain about the club and seeing you rebel against it."

I nodded. "It's quite likely, Chief. I wouldn't ask them about it though. There's something else that happened after that too…"

I explained how my parents broke their promise and how after the incident when I had been ten I had held them to their word for five years.

"That's terrible!" Rebecca exclaimed. "How dare they? After all that time and patience!"

"They said you can leave in a few weeks, right? Are you going to wait a little longer until then?" asked Max.

"No," I replied resolutely. "I'm not going anymore, even if they try and make me."

"That's right! Stand up to them," Tyson coached.

"What will you do when the others go to the club?" Rebecca questioned.

"I'll stay here," I answered simply.

"Great!" Daichi grinned. "We get to see you more often."

I smiled back. "Yes. Hopefully, if Rebecca can make it, we can all start training for the World Championships as well as do other things."

"That'd be cool," Rebecca chuckled. "Don't worry, I can make it."

"Then it's settled."

A week went by and then it was half term. Things had remained normal at school during that time and my plan of rebelling against going to the club had been put into action on the Wednesday. I had gone upstairs to my room and read when asked to put my gi on until it was time to go, refusing to come down when I was called. Due to the fact that there had been five minutes to go before the session began, I had been left at home. I had travelled to the Beyblade world and trained for the World Championships with my team for the duration of the karate lesson and returned to my own once I had finished. My parents had been cross but I had not cared; I had showed them I was not about to let them get away with breaking their promise and going against me. I was sure that they would give up insisting that I go when they saw I was not going to listen to them. I spent the whole week in the Beyblade universe, practicing with the Bladebreakers. Unlike the practice I did in karate, the training I went through alongside my team-mates was both pleasurable and beneficial. It would help me in the upcoming battles and those to come in future as well as strengthen the bond I shared with my friends, my Bit Beast and the one I loved. Now _that_ was something the club would never do for me.


	36. Festival Fun

We decided to take a break from training on Sunday, the last day before half term ended to attend a _matsuri_. A _matsuri _was the Japanese word for festival and many were held throughout the country all year round. Kenny explained to Rebecca and I that this particular one was celebrated in autumn between September and November at various shrines. It was traditional for people to wear kimonos when they went.

"The kimono I gave you will come in handy," Hilary added. "You'll need some sandals and a bag as well as some stuff for your hair. Luckily, I've bought these for you." She held up the items.

"Thanks, Hil," I answered.

"We have an hour and a half to go before the festival starts," Kenny informed the team. "Let's get ready."

"Right!" we responded together.

"Us girls will be getting ready in the spare room," Hilary told the boys, taking Rebecca and I by the hand and leading us to the door.

"So no peeping!" I added firmly.

Max and Ray had injured looks. "You really think we would?" they asked.

"No," I assured them. "It's just in case you walk in on us by accident."

Tyson and Daichi made wretching noises. "As if we'd _want _to look at you!" Daichi scoffed.

"Watch it!" Rebecca warned, peeved.

"I wouldn't dare to intrude!" shrieked Kenny. "It'd be too embarrassing!"

"Just knock if you want us, okay?" Hilary smiled.

Kai grunted. "Hn. Whatever."

Assured the boys had got the message, we left them to get changed in the room with the Dragon Heart sword at one end. We entered the spare room. Hilary laid out our kimonos on the floor.

"I'm getting a shower and a bath," I told the girls. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright," Rebecca replied distractedly. She did not look up; she was too busy admiring the kimono Hilary had bought for her.

I walked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind me. Mister Granger showed me where the bathroom was and where the towels were kept. I entered the bathroom not long after, carrying a bundle of towels; the smooth blue-grey tiled floor was cool beneath my bare feet. There was a deep wooden bath at the end with a shower beside it. I got the bath running whilst I stripped off my clothes and let my hair down, dumping my attire in a pile against the wall by the door. I had considered locking the door but had thought better of it as the guys would definitely hear the sound of water and would know someone was in there.

_They wouldn't be stupid enough to come in, would they? _I wondered, turning the shower on. _I know Tyson's a bit slow on the uptake but he's not so much of an idiot as to set foot in a room where a girl is likely to be in the nude. Unless he's a pervert of course. Gosh, I hope not! _

I let the tepid spray rush over me; it warmed my body, which was stiff and aching from all of that hard training out in the cold. Sighing with content, I washed my hair and cleaned the dirt and the sweat from practicing off my skin. I had decided to try and do it the Japanese way by showering and washing myself first then having a long soak in steaming bath water. The bath was ready by the time I had rinsed myself off. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips as I sank into the moderately hot water, immersing my form in the relaxing heat, easing my sluggish muscles. My hair floated around me as I threw my head back and closed my eyes. There was nothing more ideal than doing something like this to wind down after serious training. Besides, I wanted to be clean and look nice for the festival.

After wallowing in dazed bliss, I got out. I had been able to completely submerge myself thanks to the depth of the bath tub; something I could not do at home because we did not have anything like that in the country in which I lived. It was another thing I could add to the list of stuff I loved about Japan – I could actually have a proper soak without any parts of my body being above the water and getting cold. My hair and body dripped over the floor as I reached for my towels.

The door swung inward.

My squeal of surprise echoed through the house.

I hastily pressed the towels to myself as Kai peered around the door. "You peeping - "

"I didn't see anything!" Kai swiftly turned away, colouring a deep shade of crimson.

"You did!" I accused. "I wasn't decent when you poked your nose in here."

"I know you weren't but - " he broke off abruptly.

"So you admit it." I smirked. It was not every day you witnessed Kai get so flustered and embarrassed. By a girl no less.

"I-I didn't get to see anything clearly – you were too quick."

"That had better be the truth."

"It is!" Kai spun around to glare at me but quickly looked away. "C-Cover up."

"With pleasure." I wrapped a towel around myself and put my hair in a towel too; my boyfriend stared hard at the wall as I did so. I sniggered at how much he was trying not to glance in my direction, chortling as he scowled at the sound of my giggles. "You can look now."

"Hn." He turned to me, closing his eyes. "It was an accident."

"I know." I tried to stifle my laughter but it ended up coming out as an unladylike snort. "You should have knocked though."

"I guess."

My smirk returned. "You're only just keeping that composure, aren't you?"

"No." His denial was firm but the bobbing of his Adam's apple and the darkening hue staining his calm countenance said otherwise.

I shook my head, grinning. "Liar."

"Hn."

My teasing halted as I shivered slightly. "I'm getting cold. I'd better go and get dressed." I bent down to retrieve my clothes but Kai put his arms around me.

"This better?"

"Yes but I'll get you wet!"

"Don't worry about it." He held me close.

I shut my eyes, hugging him back and relishing his warm, strong embrace. We stayed like this for a short time until I had stopped feeling cold.

We pulled away. I picked up my clothes. "Thank you."

"No problem." The Russian took his scarf and black jacket off.

I chuckled. "I'm going before there's another awkward moment. Catch you later."

With that, I strode out of the bathroom and headed back to the spare room. There, I found Hilary already in her kimono helping Rebecca put hers on. I watched her help my blonde-haired friend put on the top part of the robe and tie up the huge, wide sash at the back. She stood back to admire her handiwork, checking for anything out of place. Rebecca was wearing a light blue kimono that matched her eyes with white lotus flowers sewn into the silk. The sash was white, tied into a large bow at the back of the kimono.

"You look pretty," I remarked warmly. "It really suits you. I'm sure Max will think so too."

"Thanks," replied Rebecca, blushing.

I glanced at Hilary's kimono. It was pale magenta with pink cherry blossom petals and had a striped purple sash. She had tied up her brown hair into a small side ponytail using pink toggled bands. "You look great, Hil!"

"Thank you," Hilary smiled. She turned to Rebecca, holding out two cyan ribbons and some hair bands. "These are for your hair. See what you can do with them."

"I will, Hilary. Thank you." The blonde-haired teen took them from her. She went over to her belongings and started rummaging around for a mirror in her handbag.

Hilary followed my gaze to the kimono she had got me for my birthday. "It's your turn to get ready. I'll help you put it on."

A short while later, I was wearing my purple kimono. Hilary was just in the process of tying up the wide pale blue sash when Rebecca approached us. Her blonde hair was tied back into two plaits, secured with light blue ribbon at the ends.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Lovely," I answered, smiling. "I know we'll be getting some stares from the boys tonight. It's not often they see us all glammed up like this – I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

"You said it!" Hilary giggled excitedly. "I wonder what Tyson will think of how I look?"

"He'll like it, don't worry," Rebecca assured her. "After all, you both have a thing for each other."

"What?" the brunette flushed. "N…No! Don't be so silly, Rebecca!"

"Whatever you say," the blonde-haired girl smirked, making her blush even more.

"Anyway…" Hilary cleared her throat, briskly resuming her work on my sash. "I'll just finish this up Alana and then I'll give you something to put in your hair."

"Okay. Thank you, Hilary. I really appreciate your help."

"No problem!" the brunette returned kindly. She gave the sash one last tug to make sure it would not come undone and handed me a hair band and some hair sticks.

I took them from her and borrowed Rebecca's mirror to put them in my hair. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, twisting it around to form a bun. The two purple hair sticks Hilary had given me were used to hold the hair in place and crisscrossed each other. I admired the hairdo in the mirror once I had finished. It went well with the kimono.

"That looks nice," approved Rebecca.

"Yes," Hilary agreed.

"Thanks, girls. I'm glad you like it."

I carried my wooden sandals to the front door with Hilary and Rebecca close behind and met the boys coming the other way, exiting the room they had been changing in. Tyson led them, wearing a white blue-striped kimono with a blue sash. He had his sandals in hand too. The absence of his blue-and-red baseball cap made him look a lot more formal and mature.

"Hey, girls," he greeted us. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" I smiled. "You look smart, Tyson."

"Heh heh." He grinned, chuckling nervously. "Thanks, I guess." Then he caught sight of Hilary. A slow scarlet flush flooded his cheeks. It was clear he could barely contain his surprise. "C-Cute kimono, Hil. You l-look...um...p-pretty."

The brunette coughed self-consciously but gave him a shy, pleased smile. "Thank you."

Chuckling to myself at their exchange, I stepped out on to the veranda that circled the house. The smooth, glossy wood was slightly damp beneath my bare feet. I sat down and slipped my sandals on, standing and staring up at the night sky. There was a crescent moon winking in and out of the thin grey clouds sailing across the darkness. Star were scattered about like tiny diamonds. It was a mild night, dew sparkling on the potted plants dotted here and there about the small courtyard in the moonlight. My breaths came out misted in the air.

"Perfect night for a festival, eh?" Ray remarked, standing beside me.

I glanced at him. "Yes. I'm glad it's fairly clear tonight."

He was dressed in a red kimono with autumn leaves in the silk and a black sash was tied around his waist. The colour of his robes complemented the braid securing his raven hair in a low ponytail. His head did not sport the normal yin and yang bandana nor was his hair wrapped in white silk and secured at each with red bands as usual. He was very good-looking, almost adult without his casual adornments.

Max joined us. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with yellow stars and an orange sash. "Are you looking forward to it?" he asked.

"You bet!" I enthused. "It's great dressing up in kimonos like these! It's the first time I have ever worn one. You look great, by the way. I love the stars on your robes."

Max chuckled. "Thanks. I like them too."

Once everyone had got their sandals on, Kenny addressed us. His kimono was a pale yellow colour with maple leaves on it and there was a brown sash wrapped around his middle. "There's fifteen minutes or so before the festival starts," he told us. "It'll be plenty of time for us to walk there. Tyson and I will lead the way." He glanced at the navy-haired teen. "Coming?"

"Yeah." Tyson nodded. He joined the Chief at the front of the group and we walked out of the courtyard.

"Have a groovy time, homies!" Mister Granger called.

"We will, Grandpa!" answered Tyson. "Later."

We headed down the pavement, our sandals clattering on the ground. I looked around and saw crowds of people dressed in robes of all sorts of colours going in the same direction we were. _Matsuris_ like this were obviously very popular in Japan. I glanced at Kai, who was walking beside me. He was wearing a dark purple kimono with red phoenixes sewn into the silk and had a red sash around his waist. His face did not bear the triangular battle insignia nor was his trademark white scarf wrapped around his neck. Without these usual features, he was striking and extremely handsome indeed. The traditional robes only added to his good looks, making him appear quite adult.

I must have been staring at him for too long, for he raised a silver eyebrow. I tinged scarlet. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," my boyfriend replied. "Anything wrong?"

"No," I assured him. "It's just…you…you look really good tonight. I suppose…I wasn't expecting it." I giggled nervously, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"I see…" the silver-haired teen smirked. He was enjoying seeing me flustered and embarrassed.

_Revenge for me making him like that earlier_, I thought, pouting. "What's that smirk for?"

"Hn." Kai grunted. "Nothing."

"Huh. Whatever, Kai."

We continued in silence and I struggled to maintain my irritated expression but to no avail. I could never stay annoyed at him for long, feigned or not. I dropped the act, chuckling. It felt good to banter with him and have a bit of a laugh. As team captain, he had put us through our paces and trained us hard that week and the week before. Kenny, Dizzi and Hilary had devised a regime for the team and that had been carried out too, with Kai taking part in it as well. This _matsuri _would be a welcome break for all of us.

We walked under the tall red arch that marked the entrance of the Shinto shrine. An abundance of bunting and lights was strung up everywhere in a myriad of colours and there were many stalls selling all kind of trinkets from food to gifts. The air was a cacophony of sounds and an exquisite fusion of smells. Temple drum beats could be heard amongst the sizzling of fried delicacies, the bustling of the crowds, talking and laughing and the clatter of sandals on stone. Burning incense wafted and mingled with the aroma of deep fried fish and rice and other dishes.

Tyson and Daichi sniffed the air appreciatively as we passed food stalls. Kai rolled his eyes and I shook my head. You could never go anywhere without them wanting something to eat.

"Guys, we're not getting anything," Hilary told them firmly. "We had dinner a couple of hours ago."

"But it wasn't enough," complained Daichi. "I'm still hungry!"

"After six helpings of rice?" Rebecca was surprised. "I was full after two."

"They're pigs, that's all," responded Hilary, throwing the small redhead and the navy-haired teen disgusted looks.

"No we're not!" Tyson defended. "We're just growing. That's why we need the food."

"Yeah right."

"Please?" the boys implored. "We won't moan for the rest of the night."

The brunette was not convinced. "Oh _really_?"

"Yes, we promise!"

She sighed. "Fine. What would you like?"

As the boys listed what they wanted, Rebecca remarked, "I can't believe she just gave into them like that. I would have ignored them. They're so greedy!"

Max grinned. "I know. But I'd rather have them quiet and eating than hungry and whining all the time."

"I suppose," she conceded.

"I like your kimono, by the way. It suits you."

She giggled, blushing. "Thanks, Maxy."

There was a dance going on nearby. Traditional Japanese music was being played and people of all ages were moving to the tune. It was a routine neither me nor Rebecca had seen before and we asked our team-mates about it. According to Hilary, it was a traditional dance dating back to festivals held in feudal Japan and was still performed today to celebrate the coming of autumn.

"Do you want to join in?" the brunette asked. "It's quite fun."

Rebecca and I glanced at each other, unsure.

"We'll go with you," Max and Ray added.

"Okay," Rebecca decided. "We'll give it a try."

Tyson and Daichi sat on a bench close to us, tucking into to their food. Kenny was with them. Kai leaned against another tall archway beside where they were seated, arms folded across his chest and eyes closed.

Hilary, Max, Ray, Rebecca and I joined the dance. I copied the person in front of me a number of times to get used to the movements. Once I remembered the routine, I really got into the spirit of the lively music. The excitement and happiness of the people around me was highly contagious and I found that I was enjoying myself as much as them.

I sat down on the bench to catch my breath a short time later. Tyson and Daichi were still munching away on their snacks. Kenny had bought some drinks and handed them out to us; I accepted mine gratefully and took a deep gulp of water from the clear plastic bottle.

I felt Kai poke me. He glanced skyward. I followed his gaze and saw fireworks blooming in the sky like giant colourful flowers, flashing, fizzling, crackling, booming. They lit up the night sky in a variety of blinding hues. _They're so beautiful_, I thought. _So many colours. _

There was a sound close to us. Kai and I looked about to see Rebecca holding up her mobile phone with the camera lense in our direction. She chuckled. "I couldn't resist. You two look so cute together."

I tinged pink. My boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

I turned my face away._ She knows we're dating_, I mouthed.

"Hn," was his reaction.

I returned my friend's grin. "Remember to give me a copy once you've downloaded your photos."

"I will."

We turned our gazes back to the fireworks. There was a tough road ahead of us but if we continued to train as hard as we had done the last two weeks, we would be ready for the teams at the World Championships and be prepared if any of us were attacked by the Black Hell Bladers.


	37. Hallway Horror

I frowned as I walked in the line of students filing into the sports hall for an impromptu assembly. It was not often Year Ten and Year Eleven were called together, unless there was something important we needed to know about. The headmistress, the head of Year Eleven and the head of Year Ten stood in front of those who had already sat down. They waited until all of the pupils had seated themselves on the floor and were silent before one of them spoke.

"As you know, we've been asking those in Year Eleven to apply for head boy in Sam's place whilst he's absent," Mrs. Nash, head of Year Eleven, began. "The last couple of weeks before half term, we received the applications and made a decision. I must say, it was hard to choose from so many eligible boys."

"Indeed it was," the headmistress agreed. "Thank you to all those who applied and gave such great speeches and presentations during their interviews." There was a murmur of approval from the audience. "Now, we'll tell you who we chose to stand in as head boy for Sam." The thin blonde-haired woman in her late fifties glanced at my year head.

The head of Year Ten cleared his throat, wiping his glistening forehead. He was a fat, jolly man in his late thirties with thinning dark brown hair and blue eyes who taught chemistry and loved to crack jokes. "We have selected Victor Trokov to be head boy," he announced. "Please stand up and collect your badge."

The headmistress held up a small dark green and gold shield. It was exactly the same as the one Sam had worn. I watched Victor take it from her and they shook hands. The students around me clapped but my hands remained still in my lap. There was no way I was going to support someone like him.

"We have another announcement to make," Mrs. Nash informed us once the applause had died down and Victor had returned to where he had sat. "Sam was head school councillor as well as head boy and we've asked people to apply for the position. These students will be making speeches in a whole school assembly two weeks today so start thinking about who you want to vote for."

_Victor had better not become head school councillor too_, I thought. _Having him as the replacement head boy is bad enough. It's just as I suspected; he's taking advantage of Sam's absence to move to a better position so he can get to me more easily. As head boy, he'll be able to blame me for things I haven't done or make it look like I've done something wrong and be able to punish me. _I shivered inwardly. _I hate to think what he'll do to me but I'll have to deal with it when it happens. There's no way I'm going to go down without a fight! _Then I bit my lip. Kai's words from our dispute at his high school came back to me. I swallowed hard. _After all, if he gets my soul and Goldflame…Kai and Dranzer won't have any Guardian to protect them. _

I could feel Victor's eyes on me as I walked out of the hall. I kept my gaze firmly on the person in front of me, determined not to give in to the almost overwhelming urge to glance behind and meet his stare. The reason for the sudden impulse to do so eluded me but I had a feeling it was because he was using his powers. I knew he would be using them a lot more now that he had gained a higher position in the school.

The mobile in my rucksack vibrated and the _Beyblade _song _Never Gonna Take Me Down _jerked me out of my thoughts as I sat at the study desk doing homework. I knew who was calling even before I answered it; I had allocated each of my friends a song when I had recorded their contact details on my mobile phone. This song in particular matched the person's stubbornness and big heart. I rummaged around frantically in my bag for the phone, flipping it open once I had found it.

"Tyson, could you please make it quick? I'm in the middle of doing coursework."

"Man, you're as bad as Hilary!" came his exasperation exclamation.

"I heard that!" the brunette shouted in the background.

"Oops!" gulped Tyson. "Uh…sorry, Hil. Didn't mean it!"

"Yeah right," I heard her scoff. "You're gonna get it."

"Oh…not good," the navy-haired teen muttered. "Anyway, we were wondering, what time could you come over and train?"

"Would half six be okay?" I replied.

"Yes. So what should we work on? Kai has suggested – scratch that. He _commanded _that we -"

"Hm? Sorry. What did you say?"

"You sound distracted. What's up?"

"Well, apart from being annoyed at getting interrupted whilst doing schoolwork" – I could almost see him cringing at the other end – "I'm worried about Victor."

"What's he done this time?"

"Become head boy in Sam's stead. He'll be able to do loads more things to me and nobody will stop him."

"Rats. You'd better be more careful," he remarked.

"Yeah, I will. I bet he'll be in line for head school councillor since Sam held that position too and then it'll get nasty – I've no doubt he'll start coming up with ways to sway the school council in his favour."

"Darn it…" Tyson growled. "He'll probably try and take over your school! There's no way to stop him getting to that place?"

"No," I sighed. "All I can do is hope he doesn't make it. If he does, I'm in trouble. I guess I could try and expose him when he attempts to hurt or kill someone but even then he could stop me."

"Oh man! You're right. We'll have to wait and see. I'll tell the others about this. See you later."

"Thank you, Tyson. Bye!"

I ended the call, closing the mobile and placing it on the desk beside my work. I picked up my pen. If luck was on my side, Victor would remain head boy and not become head of the school council as well. If I was _really _lucky, Sam would wake up from his coma and regain his positions. I huffed. _So many ifs and hardly any certainty. _I resumed writing. I could do nothing but wait until the winner of the votes was announced. _It doesn't make it any less frustrating though. _I exhaled sharply, putting my head in my hands._ This will drag, I just know it. Two whole weeks... _The biro clattered to the floor. _It's going to drive me _insane._  
_

I was leaving a boring maths class at the end of school a fortnight later, thinking about the next day. Tomorrow, the students vying to be head of the school council would make their speeches in front of the whole school. _Finally_, was all I could think. There was no doubt Victor would be among them. After everyone had spoken about why they would be the right person to stand in for Sam, the rest of the school would vote, the votes would be collected and then counted. The announcement would be made the following week, the start of November. I trailed behind the rest of the students walking down the corridor, stopping by an open window, leaning on the sill and looking out.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. The corridor had gone quiet; the students had left. It was probably the teacher, I thought, turning around. A Year Eleven boy faced me. He was dangerously thin, deathly pale and gaunt, favouring his left leg. Veins stood out through wounded papery skin. His dark brown hair was very dishevelled, sticking out at all sorts of angles as if he had gone through a hedge backwards. His sunken, soulless green eyes were fixed on my hazel ones. He seemed eeriely familiar somehow… Something flashed in the faint autumn sunlight. I glanced at his dirtied black jumper, catching sight of a stain that looked suspiciously like blood on his tie out of the corner of my eye as I did so. Pinned to the dark material was a green and gold shield-shaped badge which read _head boy_.

_It's Sam! _I realised, aghast. _What's he doing here? Isn't he still in a coma?_

"Hey, have you seen my rucksack?" he asked. "Somebody's stolen it. I won't be able to do any schoolwork without it."

"S-Sorry…I-I d-don't know," I answered shakily, my heart thumping uneasily in my chest. "W-What d-does it look like?"

"It's a navy blue and white Nike backpack," Sam told me.

I hastily thought about the rucksacks I had seen people wearing but none fitted his description and even if there had been, I would not have remembered them since my mind was racing with fear. Had Sam died in hospital and was haunting me for some reason? Was he was here because I was going crazy and paranoid from wondering whether Victor would get the most votes?

"U-Um…I-I haven't seen a rucksack l-like that," I informed him hesitantly. "Why n-not check l-lost p-property?"

"I have. It's not there." He glowered at me. "_You _have it."

"N-No!" I insisted.

"You're lying. Give it back," he ordered, reaching for the straps securing my rucksack to my back.

"No! Get away from me!" I slapped his hands away.

"Give it back!" he demanded, lifting me roughly by the collar of my school shirt.

"Let me go!" I let out a strangled shout, almost choking on the vice-grip around my neck. I kicked out but he held me at an arm's length. My legs flailed aimlessly in mid-air.

"So you won't give it back to me, eh?" Sam sneered. "Then you'll have to be punished."

He swung the window I had been looking out of wide open, thrusting me through. I dangled over a sheer drop. Directly below me was the same place he had landed after being thrown from this floor. The only trace of the blood stain remaining was a faint discolouration on the ground; it was strange I had not noticed it before now.

"Sam, please stop this!" I yelled. "You're not yourself, you shouldn't even _be _here right now…you're in a coma, remember? You're at the hospital!"

"Shut up!" the Year Eleven snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. You would _never _do this to a student – you're a nice person and that's why you were chosen to be head boy," I replied. "But someone's replaced you since you fell out of this window and they're controlling you right now! Don't let them, Sam – wake up!"

His eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"Who was the person that pushed you? It was Victor, wasn't it? Wake up and _remember_. Stop him possessing you!" I pleaded desperately.

His eyes widened and his face contorted. He placed a hand to his head, groaning like he was in pain. "Y-You're right…" Sam gasped. "I…I've got to fight it!" He let out a fierce moan. His body shook violently, convulsed. The grip on my collar loosened.

"No, don't let go!" I cried.

He grunted, grimacing. "I…I'm sorry…" he whispered coarsely.

My clothing slid from his grasp.

I plummeted at an alarming rate. My scream rang in my ears. _Somebody help me! _I hollered silently.

_Hang on! _A squawk echoed in my mind.

Golden light surrounded me. My rapid descent slowed. I landed lightly on my feet, clutching my throbbing chest, trying to catch my breath. _Thank you, Goldflame_ – _I don't know what I'd do without you. _

_You're welcome, _the phoenix trilled, relieved.

I glanced up at the window. Sam was gone. _ I hope he managed to free himself from Victor and that he wakes up soon. The longer he's away, the more time that Black Hell Blader has to play his twisted games. _


	38. Unseeing Unity

The next day, I waited anxiously for Victor to make his speech in the whole school assembly. All of the other students had spoken. He was the last to do so. He stepped up on to the platform, adjusting the microphone and clearing his throat. His piercing gaze swept over the hundreds of pupils seated in the sports hall. I averted my eyes, knowing that if I met his stare he would use his powers on me.

He spoke, his voice echoing in the hush the audience had fallen into; full of lies about how he would help make the school a better place and do things in Sam's name, carry out procedures to encourage - more like _ensnare_ - students and ensure they had a say in the way things were dealt with and what was taught in lessons since learning something interesting was better than learning boring and unessential. "We are the ones who will shape the future, change the world, create a new age. There is that power in every individual here. The first step toward moving things forward are places like this – if we use the power we have to influence things there, we can accomplish greater things in other places and for that sake I will change the direction of the school. We must stand up for what we want to happen and take our destinies into our own hands…" His speech continued, containing a semantic field likening to battle, bloodshed, control, gaining absolute power, complete domination and other frightening connotations. The undercurrent was sinister and chilling.

He stopped talking. There was a short pause then applause filled the air. I looked around. Every pupil was staring blanking straight ahead, unseeing, as if in a trance. They clapped mechanically. The eyes of the students sitting either side of me were dull, unfocussed; almost lifeless. I shuddered. It was like they had become zombies or the undead.

Victor stepped off the platform. The clapping gradually faded away as the teachers requested silence once again. I noticed that the movements of the adults and students seemed more natural, less wooden. It would not last for long though, I thought. When the voting started, their motions would certainly return to being robotic; there was no doubt that he was utilising his powers to control them so he could be granted the position, which was only open to Year Elevens. I knew that trying to make them snap out of it would be out of the question because he would merely use them to restrain me and I would not be able to escape, if the unnatural strength of Sam's grip on that day was anything to go by. He had confirmed my suspicions; he truly was intending to take over the school. His display of exerting such an influence proved it.

"A rousing speech, Victor. Thank you," the headmistress complimented him the same way she had all of the others. She watched him sit back down in the crowd. Her gaze shifted to the school once more. "Let's begin voting. You will receive a piece of paper and a pen to write down who you would like to see become head school councillor. I will read out the names of the candidates."

As she went through the list, the movements of the students returned to being stiff and rigid. I quickly took the paper and offered by my year head and wrote down a name other than Victor's. Even though I knew what the outcome would be, I was not going to let this opportunity to oppose him slip away. I would use whatever chance I got to go against what he did because if I did not, I would be giving him the satisfaction of seeing me waver. All I could do now was wait until the number of votes was revealed. I fisted the paper in my hand. _I will not yield to you._

I recalled the event to the Bladebreakers that afternoon once I arrived home from school. They agreed with my decision to rebel against anything Victor did if he got the most votes but Kenny advised me to exercise caution since it was likely things could get dangerous.

I sighed. "I understand what you're saying but it's already happening, Chief. If yesterday had have gone differently, I wouldn't be here right now."

"What!" Kenny shrieked. "What happened?"

"Sam showed up out of the blue and started asking where his rucksack went. I played along for a bit though I was freaking out about why he was there in the first place," I remembered. "When I said I didn't know where it was, he thought I was lying and tried to grab mine…" I went on to explain how he had attempted to repeat what Victor had done to him with me, about Goldflame stopping my fall and my being certain that it was Victor who had been controlling him.

"I agree. There's no question it's him after what you saw happen in the assembly. From the sounds of it, he's going on the attack again," Ray remarked. "It was obvious from the start his target was you. He'll do anything to hurt you – physically, mentally, emotionally – even if it means involving innocent people getting hurt or killed. As long as the Black Hell Bladers are after us, these things will continue to happen."

"I _know_, Ray." A lump had risen in my throat. "I _know_. But…isn't there anything we can do to stop him? It's just…I feel so _helpless_."

"You can't save everyone. It's very likely that one day a Black Hell Blader will succeed in killing somebody, regardless of whether we tried to prevent it or not," the raven-haired Chinese told me gently. "If it happens, the best thing we can do is not blame ourselves and keep trying our best to help others that are targeted. We'd have no regrets then."

"You're…you're right," I replied, staring sadly at the wooden floor of the Granger dojo. I forced down the lump of tears threatening to choke me. I had not wanted to think about it but it was true. Lives were going to be lost no matter what way I looked at it. It would impossible, as Ray had said, to protect everybody from the shady team but if we tried our hardest to help those we could reach it would be better than nothing. _But that still doesn't mean I won't feel guilty and upset_, I added silently. _It won't stop me from being unable to handle it if people are killed or die as a result of the Black Hell Bladers either._

"The World Championships start soon, don't they?" Rebecca asked, changing the subject in an attempt to lighten the sombre mood hanging over us.

"Yes – I almost forgot!" exclaimed Kenny. "It was announced on KNN sports today that the championships will begin in two weeks' time at the start of December in Paris, France."

"That's great news, Kenny," Max smiled. "I can hardly wait!"

"Me neither," grinned Tyson. "It'll be good to get in there and rip some dish." He glanced at me, Rebecca, Daichi and Hilary. "Any of you been to France before?"

"Yes, quite a few times," I answered, feeling a bit more cheerful. "Not to Paris though."

"I've been once or twice…" Rebecca commented thoughtfully.

"Me too," Hilary added.

"I've never gone to France but if it means flying there, I won't go!" declared Daichi. "I'll get air sick."

Tyson chuckled ruefully. "Sorry bud but we probably will. It's the fastest way to get there."

"Oh no!" the redhead groaned. "That's just great." He looked green just thinking about it.

"Heh heh. Sorry, pal – can't be helped."

I shot the grimacing thirteen-year-old a sympathetic look. _Poor boy. I suppose I'm just lucky I don't get motion sickness, seasickness or air sickness._

"Anyway, it's kind of good you haven't seen Paris yet, guys," Tyson went on. "It means we get to have fun showing you all the sights."

"That's true," Rebecca agreed. "I'd love to go up the Eiffel Tower."

"Same here. It looks a lot like Tokyo Tower, doesn't it?" I remarked.

"Sure does. I wonder why?" pondered Hilary.

Kenny cleared his throat. We glanced at him with a mixture of expectancy and slight apprehension; he was liable to launch into a long-winded explanation and once he started, it was hard to stop him. "Allow me to explain the reason, Hilary."

"Uh…okay," the brunette replied uncertainly.

"The Eiffel Tower's construction was completed in 1889 and got its name from the engineer who designed it, Alexandre Gustave Eiffel. Tachuu Naitou, who designed Tokyo Tower, looked to the Western world for inspiration and based its design on the Eiffel Tower – which is why both structures look so similar," the Chief informed us.

"I see. That's interesting," smiled Hilary. "Thanks for telling us, Chief."

"No problem."

We were inwardly relieved. Kenny had not gone on as much as we had thought he would.

_Hopefully, Victor will stop attacking and using his powers when the World Championships start. He and his team will be more concerned about us and the other Beyblade teams than innocent people, though that could be wishful thinking_, I mused. _Of course, it would be great if the Black Hell Bladers stopped targeting anybody altogether but that's not going to happen. The only way to bring that about would be to destroy them. I hope for the sake of the people in both universes that we'll be able to finish them for good early in the tournament; otherwise, the suffering will be prolonged._

"Alana, Earth to Alana – come in," Tyson's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked. "Oh – sorry."

"What's up? You zoned out on us."

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "I was just spacing out."

"Really?" he was unconvinced.

"Well…" I began, glancing around at my friends' expectant faces. "It's not really nothing. I was about the tournament and how it'd be better for everyone if we took the Black Hell Bladers down completely as soon as we could so the rest of the matches afterward would go ahead in peace."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kenny smiled. Then his grin faded slightly. "That's only if we succeed. We might end up beating them but not getting rid of them or even losing altogether. If either of those happen, the terrible things they do will continue. Then we'd have to wait for another chance."

"Yes…" concurred Max, his hopeful expression faltering. "We'd have only delayed the inevitable."

"But let's give it a shot," insisted Daichi. His fists clenched. "If we smoke these chumps, it'll be over."

"That's right, Daichi! We'll never know until we try," Tyson grinned.

"So do you guys agree?" I asked, looking around at the others.

"Yeah!" they answered in unison.


	39. Accident Agony

A week later, I filed into the sports hall with Year Ten for the whole school assembly in which the announcement for who had become head school councillor would be made. I frowned as I remembered what had happened yesterday.

Year Ten had had P.E. with the Year Elevens who were taking the subject for GCSE. They had coached us and Victor had been one of those students. He had deliberately chosen to supervise my group; I had felt his gaze boring into my back almost all the time though he made no move to attack me.

Miles had slipped on the dewed playing field grass whilst chasing after the football and hit his head on the goal post, landing heavily on one of his arms as he fell backward. He probably would have ended up with a jarred arm and a bruised forehead if not for Victor. The Year Eleven had seemingly gone over to check if he was okay although I had known differently.

_I was about to shout a warning –_

_A sickening _crack_ filled the air._

_Miles' yell of pain followed._

_I pushed past the crowd running toward them and knelt beside my friend, shoving Victor away._

_Miles' arm hung uselessly at his side, bone poking through the now pallid skin which was mottled black and blue. Blood flowed down in tiny rivulets. His forehead had a gash over where the bruise would have been, scarlet oozing out of it to blind him. His face had gone as white as a sheet, twisted in agony._

_My stomach churned as he turned his head to the side and wretched uncontrollably._

_Anger and anguish filled me as I averted my eyes from his injuries and heaving figure whilst he spewed vomit on the grass; I wanted to do nothing but knock Victor into next week (the sudden urge shocked me as I was not one to desire that kind of thing), no matter how ineffective my punches would have been. The satisfaction of going at the Black Hell Blader would have been enough, even if I knew I would have ended up hurt and not him._

_But my friend needed help. Sending a dark glare at Victor who smirked nastily in response, I took Miles to the medical room with the help of a teacher. _

_He was admitted to hospital soon after and I did not seen him for the rest of the day._

Victor's attack on Miles had been just one of the many incidents that had occurred and been deemed as accidents throughout Thursday and Friday of last week, including Monday and yesterday. They had happened mostly around the country and the local area though some had been at school. As of yet, nobody had been killed during these incidents despite the fact some people had sustained injuries similar to Miles'.

Victor had been taking advantage of his position as head boy and other elements such as the times his GSCE lessons involved being with pupils in the lower year groups in order to attack. If he was made head school councillor too, he would have even more power to exploit and use to his own ends. The so-called accidents would happen a lot more and baffle the police further; they had not been able to get a lead at all on who was causing them.

The headmistress addressed the school once all the students were seated. She talked about how it had been hard to choose from so many eligible people as the votes had been close between four pupils. The staff had voted amongst themselves to settle the matter and a candidate had been selected. "That person is Victor," she told us. "He came out on top and I'm sure you'll agree that he's deserving of such a role given the great job he's been doing as head boy. Victor, please stand up and receive your badge."

Everyone except me clapped as the Black Hell Blader did as he was asked, taking the badge from the headteacher and shaking hands with her. He pinned it to his black jumper next to the green shield, where it flashed maroon and gold in the hall lights. He gave the audience a smile of feigned warmth that did nothing to ease my fear. The one thing I had hoped he would not achieve at school had happened; the domination would begin soon.

I phoned Rebecca as soon as I got home after school and broke the news to her. She was as scared as me about what would happen now that Victor had obtained an even higher status of authority.

"He's going to take over the school soon, I just know it. With the position he's in and his strange powers, he'll be able to turn the place into whatever he wants!" I exclaimed. "His speech to become head school councillor was about how students should take their futures in their own hands and change the school in order to influence other places – I bet this means he's going to control pupils to get his way. There were implications of bloodshed too. He's going to use the school as a medium for his plans!"

"That's horrible! Whatever he's scheming, it can't be good," Rebecca replied. "There's no doubt he'll control people. He did it when he performed his speech, didn't he? That's how he got the most votes. It's also how he'll get higher powers to do what he wants like the teachers, school governors and parents – maybe even the authorities."

"Like the police? It'd be terrible if he controlled them," I remarked. "It would be a lot worse if he controlled the government."

"I hope he doesn't," my friend gasped. "That would be a disaster!"

"I know," I concurred soberly. "That's why we have to stop him and his team from getting that far."

"Yes. We may not be able to stop the Black Hell Bladers from causing the so-called accidents across the country and doing bad things at our schools but if we try and keep their actions limited to school, none of the horrible stuff we just talked about should happen."

"That's the idea." I glanced at the clock on the lounge fireplace. "I've got to go soon, Rebecca. I'm going to see Miles in hospital – he's been a victim of the accidents at school."

"Oh no! Is it serious?" Rebecca wanted to know. She sounded almost frantic.

"No, luckily. Nothing as serious as Sam's coma, anyway. He's got a broken arm and his head got split open. He had a narrow escape because if I hadn't got there quickly, Victor would have worsened his injuries further."

"Oh my! Good thing you did." She breathed a sigh of relief. "That Victor is ruthless. I ought to beat him to a pulp and make it look like he got mugged!" she growled.

I chuckled darkly. "I know how you feel. We'll do that in the Beystadium when the World Championships start! I'll let you know how Miles is doing. See you."

"Bye!" came my friend's response from the other end.

I replaced the receiver, running upstairs to my bedroom to get changed out of my school uniform_. I'll tell Miles about the head school councillor announcement. Maybe he can give me some ideas about stopping Victor's influence over the school council. It's just as well he's in hospital; it'll keep him safe from Victor…I hope._ The memory of a possessed Sam holding me by my school shirt collar over a sheer drop flashed through my mind. I hastily shook it away. _No. I believe he'll be okay - Victor won't go for him. _


End file.
